Time Twirl
by The 13th Narrator
Summary: What if Star and Marco created an eternal promise? Then comes the appearance of a new Butterfly. Will their friendship hold, if this Butterfly have bigger missions on a bigger crisis? Set after Just Friends
1. Chapter 1: Eternal Promises

**Hey Guys, This is my first fanfic. Please don't judge it too much, not that I care anyway. Just Don't. Reviews will be appreciated.**

 **Daron Nefcy owns Star vs. the Forces of Evil**

 **Chapter 1: Eternal Promises**

It was night in the small town of Echo Creek, Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni, was walking alone in the dark streets. After the Love Sentence concert, in which she invited her best friend Marco and his girlfriend Jackie, Star went into the Diaz Household to think what she is feeling. This feeling that makes her feel uncomfortable and upset whenever Marco is with Jackie. This feeling that gives her the sudden urge to blast the skater whenever she is kissing Star's best friend

'What's wrong with me?' Star asked herself ' I mean I should be happy that he is finally with her yet I feel empty and dead inside' She thought ' Ever since that clown séance incident, he became more distant than usual, he always talks about Jackie. Ugh! I hate it when he talks about her! But why? What is this weird feeling?"

Star thought as tears dampened the pillow she was hugging tightly. Marco got home and saw her in the balcony; he wanted to thank her about that night's success

"Hey Star!" He greeted. Star didn't budge nor look at him

"Star, what's wrong?"

"Go away, I need to be alone" She said, still not looking

Marco became worried about Star's action, he want to know what's wrong or what keeps her down

'I wish I know what's bothering her so I can cheer her up. It's lonely when the cheerful weird girl is sad" Marco thought

"Star, are you still worried about Glossary?" He said as he walked closed to her. Star was still not looking at him "Don't worry about that tiny blue jerk that betrayed you. You are good in magic, you don't need him. And if you want you can shove me into a book" He said trying to cheer her up but no avail

"This isn't about Glossaryck" She said, her voice muffled in a pillow

"Oh! Is about Oskar?"

"No"

"Did Janna tricked you again?"

"No"

"Is it anything that happened to Pony Head?"

"No"

"Your mom keeps forcing you for responsibility?"

"No"

"Me?"

She froze at the last one and tackled him in a hug crying in his chest

"I don't know what to do anymore" Star said her voice muffled in his chest "If you hangout so much with Jackie now, we can't hangout anymore. You will f-f-forget me! And we will no longer be best friends!"

"Star! I will never forget you; you're my best friend and nothing in this world or any other world could ever change that!" Marco said while wiping her tears

" R-Realy but I thought-" Star was cut when Marco placed his finger on her lip

"Star, Jackie is a cool girl and she is my girlfriend, but she won't replace my one and only weird and magical bestfriend, You" Marco said

" Aaaaw, thats so sweet Marco, HUGS" Star said as she embraced her bestfriend. Marco quickly hug back

"Let's make a promise" Star said while pulling away

"A Promise?" Marco asked

"Yes, A promise that we will be there for each other, never end our friendship no matter what" Star said as her wand started to glow

"I'll go first" Star said then clears her throat

"I, Star Butterfly, will hereby vow from this day to Protect and Help, my best friend, Marco Diaz, till the very best I have" Star promised

"And I Marco Diaz will swear to Protect and never forsake, my one and only best friend, Star Butterfly" Marco swore

"No matter how many challenges we may face, we will never part. Never to leave each other's side, till the very last beat of heart. And if this promise will ever be broken, a punishment must be taken. The price is to never love a friend again, to be devoid from emotions till each other is forgiven. Nighmares may become true and Realities may bend, but we will forever be friends, till the end" They said in unison

The light of the Blood Moon shined on them, passing through the walls and sealing their deals for all of eternity. And the wand absorbed the deal, signing it for the two friends

"Ok now that's over go to bed" Star said

"Buenos Noches, Princessa" Marco said while leaving the room

"Good night, My Prince" Star whispered


	2. Chapter 2: Faithful Encounter

**A/N: Hey Guys, this is the part where the OC comes in. Hope you like it!**

 **Daron Nefcy owns Star vs. the forces of Evil**

 **Chapter 2: Faithful Encounter**

It's been two weeks since Star and Marco made that soul-bounding eternal promise, yet they are losing steam in their friendship as days pass by they grew distant from each other.

After all, not all promise can keep it self, Right?

It was an early Friday morning, Star was thinking about how Marco ditched her in thier Friendship Thursday, without even recognizing it. Star felt lonely that night and she suffer a fight against eternal boredom

 *** Flashback***

 _Star was sitting on the couch, holding a bowl of her self-prepared nachos on her left arm (Since Marco is too busy and oblivious to care), and the remote on the other. She saw Marco, while busy texting on his phone, walking downstairs. She decided to break the ice_

" _Hey Marco, You know what day it is?" She said_

" _Um, Thursday, I guess" He said_

 _Star was slightly offended by this but shrugged it off_

" _Anything special today, Hmmm?" She asked hoping he'll remember._

 _Unfortunately, he didn't but he remember something else_

" _Oh yeah right, I am going out with Jackie, Don't wait for me. And tell my parents" he gladly said_

" _Yeah, the you and Jackie thing. I'll tell them" Star said trying not to sound hurt. How couldn't she, he litterally chose that skater girl over her! But she wants his happiness so she didn't argue with him. Even though being alone in a verry special night, will cause her to despair_

" _Thanks Star, you're a good friend" Marco said and with that he left_

" _At least I'm a good friend" Star said_

 _She spent the night battling eternal boredom but losing to it because Marco is not there. She became drowsy and dozed off in the couch_

 *** End Flashback***

Star spotted her best friend in the field of the school, skipping happily as he hopped to her.

"Star! Here you are. I was going to tell you how much the date last night was a success!" he exclaimed

Star didn't look at him she just kept on walking, her head down looking on the floor. Marco became worried, but he thought that speaking about his success last night will cheer her up. One thing is for sure, He is an IDIOT for doing that

" Anyway, last night me and Jackie went to many different places on our date it was cool" He said excitedly

Upon hearing that name, Star's heart broke. Tears rolled down her cheeks, and her cheek hearts broke

" Star, are you alright? what's wrong? " he asked

Star finally snapped, That was the last straw, she will finally express her feeling

"You want to know what's wrong?! You left me alone in our Friendship Thursday, That's what's wrong, you left me in our special night and you have the guts to brag about what you replaced our annual Friendship Thursday!" Star said

Marco thought for a moment before giving himself a face palm. He felt guilty about it. How could've he forgot that it's the annual Friendship Thursday? That it's a very special day for Star?

"Star, I'm sorry, okay! I'm stupid for forgetting our Friendship Thursday!" Marco said

"How could you forget it?! Before you dated Jackie, you were never late! You never forget it! Then why would you forget now?!" Star shouted

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have forgotten it! But if I didn't, I'll lose my perfect date with Jackie" Marco said

"Jackie?! That stupid friend stealer Jackie! Even in the middle of our fight, you still think about her! She's changing you, Marco! You're changing!" Star shouted

"Yes, she's changing me! But it's for the better! I can't believe I hang out with a creep like you!" He shouted

"Did you just called me Creep?!" She yelled

"Yes, I did!" He shouted

"You're becoming selfish, Diaz! Where is that safe kid that cared for others?! What have you done to him?!" Star shouted

"I'm not a safe kid!" Marco proclaimed

"At least that safe kid cares for others unlike you!" Star yelled

All the students were looking at them, quitely watching as the two "Best Friends" argue like they are " Mortal Enemies". However their arguement didn't last, when a beam of green light passed between them. They turned to see Ludo, standing on his spider, laughing maniacaly

" Ludo?!" They shouted in unison

"What's wrong did I interupted a couple's fight?" Ludo said while laughing evily

"We're not a couple! We are not even friends! "Star shouted. Everyone gasped, even Ludo seemed surprised. But neither Star nor Marco seemed surprised

"What do you want Ludo?" Marco asked

"Well, I was going to make you two become test subjects for my new spell" Ludo said " Anyways, Attack!" The onlookers ran away in fear

Star and Marco put on thier battle stances. The bar rats and Ludo's girls (Eagle and Spider) attacked Marco while Star battles Ludo.

"Narwhal Blast!" Star shouted, sometimes hitting Marco unintentionally (sometimes intentionally), while Marco sometimes sents bar rats flying around, others blocking Star's blasts. Ludo take control of the situation and shouted "Levitato", huge debris floated and fell over Star and Marco

"Any last words, Star Butterfly?" Ludo asked pointing the wand at her

"You should try wearing pants" Star said hopping to insult Ludo but no avail. Ludo was about to fire the wand when...

"Circle Lightning Strike" a voice out of nowhere said. Suddenly bolts of lightning fell from the sky and into Ludo and his minions. Ludo was now badly injured he cut a portal back to his lair.

"Someday Star Butterfly. Your just lucky today" Ludo said as he and his minions entered the portal

"Omnius Sparkius Levitato" Suddenly, the debris above Star and Marco floated away

" Well you better pay more attention to fighting enemies than fighting each other" The voice, from behind Star, said

" T-Thanks, for your asist. I'm Star Butterfly, Princess of Mewni" Star said patting dirt from her dress

" S-Star, I can't believe that's you!" The voice said

" What do you mean?" Star asked as she turned around to see the stranger. Only for her to be met by an unexpected hug from the stranger. She quickly examined the stranger, It was a girl taller than her. This girl has a verry beutiful silver-blue hair tied in a ponytail, wearing a blue dress with a cat face on the middle and two long red purple stripped stockings on her legs, she also wears a blue fez with a lightning bolt symbol And combat boots. And a weird bracelet with a comet like artifact on the middle

"After four verry long years, I finally get to see you! Happy is not enough to describe my feelings right now, I'm overjoyed!" The girl said, pulling away from the hug, revealing two hourglass marks on her cheeks

'What is this girl talking about?' Star thought ' Have I met her before?'

"I don't want to be rude, but who are you?" Star asked

"Oh, how rude am I, I haven't introduced myself yet" The girl backed away and smiled

"I am Meteor Butterfly, Former heiress to the throne of Mewni, a princess from another dimension!" The girl said waving her arm with the bracelet, creating a rainbow which is, like Star, caught in fire, however, unlike Star's, this one shoot laser everywhere

Star's and Marco's Jaw dropped, staring at the girl in shock

"Star, I am your older sister" She said

" Nooooooo!" Star shouted

Meteor and Marco looks at each other, confused about Star

"Sorry just caught in the moment" Star apologized

"But if you are my big sister, prove it"

"Fine. You are a rebel princess from Mewni, daughter of Queen Moon Butterfly, and King River Johansen Butterfly. You're birthday is March 30, you have a magic wand and a book of spells, and when you reach 18, you'll be queen. Happy now?" Meteor said

"Whoa that is a lot of information!" Star said

"But that still doesn't prove that you are my big sister"

"Fine, how about talking to Mom the undaunted."

"Sure." Star said "Now go away Diaz." Marco grumbled and walked away. " Lightning Change Back" Star chanted, they were filled with a bright light and they were teleported to the Diaz household

Star quickly turned to her Mirror.

"Mirror, Mirror, on my wall call Mom" Star said

"Calling Mom"

The mirror quickly shows Star her mother

"Oh hello Star, what do you need?" Moon asked taking a sip of her royal tea.

"Hey mom, Do you know her?" Star asked as Meteor stepped in front of the mirror. Moon quickly spits her royal tea in shock

"M-M-METEOR?!" Moon shouted in surprise

"Mom, no need to shout" Meteor said " And also 'Spitting is an improper act for the Queen of Mewni'" Meteor said mimicking Moon's tone. Moon groaned and Star can't help but laugh at her mother's reaction.

"Back to the topic, how are you alive? We thought You're already dead." Moon asked

"Wait! She's dead?!" star asked "Are you a ghost? Have you came to take my love ones?! I won't let you!" She shouted

"Star, your overreacting"

Both the Older Butterflies said in unison

"Meteor explain to us, after the Mewnian war against Toffee, you didn't came home so we thought you died" Moon said

"First, I didn't die. Second, after the war, I started to live in the forest. Then freezed by Rhombulus for like 2 years." Meteor said

"Rhombulus..heh... Heh" Star whispered laughing nervously

"Then when I finally convinced him to let me go, he dropped me in the wrong dimension! Then after 4 years, I owned my dimensional knife. And here I am now" Meteor said

"Okay but how is your magic?" Moon said

"It's Fine but Star, may I borrow the book of spells?" Meteor asked

"Well, The Book was stolen by Ludo" Star said while laughing nervously

"WHAT! YOU LOST THE BOOK?!" Meteor shouted

"Yeah" Star said weakly

"You can't be a good queen if you let things get lost" Meteor said

"If you're so good then why don't you became queen" Star said quite ofended

"Because I'm lesbian" Meteor said

Star was not prepared for that and Moon just facepalmed.

"Whaaaaaaaaaa?" Star muttered in confusion

"SURPRISE" Meteor shouted. The same way Toffee did

"Wow your great at imitating people" Star said

"By the way, where is the Marco boy?" Moon asked

"Don't you say his name!" The Princess shouted with anger. The Queen was taken back by this while Meteor stays calm.

"Star, you'll have to forgive him eventually" Meteor said

"What did he do?" Moon asked

"He forgot about our Friendship Thursday, and he called me a creep!" Star said in disappointment

"That's unacceptable! Where is he?! I'm gonna-" Moon was interrupted when Meteor cleared her throat

"' Moon, that is not the proper way that a queen should behave'" Meteor said, mimicking the queen's tone. Moon quickly glared at her older daughter and Star giggled. Meteor laughed at her mother's reaction

"I'm going to end the call I have queen duties, bye my daughters" And with that Moon ended the call. Meteor quickly turned to Star

"Star, about that Marco boy-"

"I told you don't say his name!" Star yelled

"Star, think this through! You need to talk to him. Go find him." Meteor said

Star shifted uncomfortably, "I don't know if I can forgive him." She said "Ugh, I need to clear my head" and with that she left

 **A/N: So what do you think?** **Anyways, That is all. The 13th Narrator out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Forgiveness

**A/N: This one is quite heartfelt. Tell me your opinion**

 **Daron owns Star vs the forces of Evil, I own Meteor**

Chapter 3: Forgiveness

Marco was in the park, thinking of what just happened

" Did we really just call her a creep?"

 _' Yeah, and she deserve it'_

" What?! No she didn't. She's the most best-est friend a guy could ever have"

 _' She insulted us and our Love, Jackie'_

" Only because we forgot about her"

 _' She overreacted'_

" We overreacted too"

 _' She blasted us with narwhals'_

" Because we deserve it"

 _' She doesn't want us anymore'_

" Of course she does"

 _' She literally screamed that we are not her friend'_

" Because we didn't treat her like one"

' Then it's your fault'

" Whaaaaaat? You really said that?"

' Shut up, and just talk to her. If what you said is true She'll forgive you eventually'

" She's really angry at me, I don't think I can face her"

' Stop being a safe kid and risk talking to her'

" I'm not a safe kid!"

' Now your angry, your supposed to be the calm one'

" Shut up!"

The boy was pulled out of his thoughts when he heard a certain fammillar voice

" Hey Safe kid"

" What do you want Janna?" Marco asked in frustration

" I heard you had fight with a certain princess. What's wrong?" The Trickster asked

" I forgot about our friendship thursday and I shouted to her, right to her face." The boy said in frustration " I think I overreacted when she insulted Jackie, I really screwed it up"

The tricky girl half smirked and said " Well, you better clear things up with her. One thing I know about her is that she can never be angry at you for so long. She'll forgive you if you have the guts to admit your mistake"

" I can't Janna, she'll be angry at me and I might ruin our friendship"

" That's it?! Your just gonna hide in a corner in despair, rather than talk to her, Man up Diaz!"

" I can't, I-"

" Diaz stop being a safe kid and be the brave karate boy Star liked! You can fix this"

" Thanks Janna!"

" Don't thank me yet, Diaz"

" Hey is that my wallet?"

" You'll get this after talking to Star" Janna said as she left, Marco followed her but bumped into another person

Meanwhile, Star was walking to the park, thinking about Marco and thier fight

" I can't believe Diaz called me a creep! Ugh, he's so frustrating"

 _' Maybe you should calm down, it's also our fault'_

" Okay maybe I overreacted a little"

 _" hm?"_

" Okay maybe I overreacted a lot but it still doesn't change the fact that he left me behind"

 _' Maybe if you just said that it's our Friendship Thursday, he didn't leave us'_

" No way, he must remember on his own and even if he did, he will still go to Jackie"

 _' You're right, But that doesn't mean that you should overreact'_

" Ugh, I hate you, disembodied voice in my head"

 _' I'm called conscience Star'_

" Whatever"

 *** Space Unicorn Soaring through the Stars ***

Star picked her ringing mirror to answer the call. It was Pony head

" Hi, Pony!" Star said faking a smile

" Hey B-fly, What's up?" Pony greeted

" Oh everything is great" the princess said forcing a laugh. The disembodied horsehead looked at her with concern. Before finally

speaking

" Star, what's wrong?"

" What do you mean 'what's wrong'?" Star asked in confusion

" B-fly, I know a fake smile when I see one, so whats wrong?"

" It's Marco" Star said in a low tone

" Earth turd? What about him?"

" We had a fight because he forgot about our Friendship Thursday and called me a creep. And I kinda overreacted"

" I'm gonna skewer him for that!" Pony said before looking at Star, which has no reaction. This worries pony

" Well?"

" Well what?" Star asked confused

" Aren't you going to stop me?"

" Why would I do that?"

" Because you have a crush on Earth turd" Pony said with a smirk

Star's cheeks reddened with embarrassment, she didn't see that coming specially from pony head

" W-What?! No, I d-don't have a c-crush on h-him!" Star stuttered blushing madly

" sure you don't" Pony said sarcastically smirking at Star " Anyway, you need to forgive him. He's your bestfriend, your partner in crime, your soulmate. I almost never seen you apart. And you're hurt when you are, and I hate seeing you hurt"

Star began to realize that she does everything with Marco all the time and she love it, she LOVE him. She litterally wants to spend time with him, for all of her life. But he already have Jackie, so she better move on. But that doesn't mean that they can't be friends, right? Star smiled and turned to Pony

" Thanks Pony, I gotta go bye" She said ending the call. She ran into the park and bumped into someone, causing her and the person to fall onto the ground

" Star?"

" Marco?"

The pair stared at each other for a while, before standing and dusting thier clothes. An awkward silence filled them, both really want to talk to each other but afraid that the other may judge them. They finally decided to speak

" I'm sorry" they said in unison

" Oops I cut you off"

" Stop that!"

" Seriously Stop that!"

" Just shut up"

They covered thier mouths with thier hands before they could say insane things to the other. Then another awkward silence fill them until Marco started to talk first, without looking at her eyes

" Star I'm sorry for yelling at you and forgetting our friendship thursday"

" I'm sorry too. If I didn't overreacted too much we wouldn't fight like that" Star said

" No, Star it's not your fault. I'm such a big Jerk for gloating my day, forgetting and yelling at my best friend"

" I also am a big jerk. If I just understand, Ludo wouldn't got a chance to knock us down"

" Guess we mess up things big time. Mess up twins?"

Marco said extending a fist

" Mess up twins" Star said bumping her fist to Marco's

They noticed that the sun begins to set. They watched it disappear with an orange sky before darkness ruled the night

" Star may I ask you a favor?"

" Hm?"

" Can you get my wallet from Janna?"

Star let out a giggle before replying " Sure". They went to Janna's house for Marco's wallet. Janna smiled seeing the best friends together again.

After taking the wallet from Janna, they decided to walk home. As they get closer home, they hear laughter and distinct chatter coming from their house. When they entered, they found Meteor talking to Marco's parents, while eating chili and the laser puppies firing laser around. Meteor and the Older Diaz's turned to see the pair walking from the door

" Hey Star, Hey Marco, did you meet this lady. She cooks very delicious Mexican food" Mr Diaz said

" Yeah, It is really delicious" Mrs Diaz said

" I guess you already met my big sister, Meteor" Star said

" Wait, this is your bigger sister, Star?!" Mr and Mrs Diaz said in unison

"Yeah, I am her big sister, alright. By the way lil sis, how's the momentary talk with your boyfriend?" Meteor said as she winks at Star. Star blushed deep red in embarassment

" HE'S NOT MY BOYFRIEND" Star screamed. ' Although it would be nice. Wait! Did I really just think that?! Star, snap out of it, he's just your best friend! Your best friend with cute brown eyes and fluffy brown hair... Wait, what?!"

" Uh Star?" Star was snapped out her thoughts to see a verry worried looking Marco staring at her " Are you alright?" Star blushed but answered " Yeah I'm fine"

Meteor stands up and starts walking to the door. " Well, its a great day and all but I need to leave. I need to find a place to stay" She was about to exit the house but Star stopped her

" Wait big sis, you don't need to leave. You can stay here" Star said

" But Star, I can afford an apartment of my own, and the Diaz(s) might not be okay with it"

" No way! They are really okay with it, right?" Star said looking at the Diaz(s)

" Well, If it means more chilli, then we're okay with it. Right Rafael?" Mrs Diaz said, looking at her husband and Marco hungrily eats the chilli. " I'll take that as a yes"

" Okay" Meteor said

" Yay!" Star squealed in excitement, then they walk up the stairs

" I'll stay at your room then" Meteor said

Star was about to agree, but then she remembered something. She couldn't let her big sis to her secret closet!

" Wait! Big sis, I can't let you stay in my room. You'll mess with my secrets closet" Star said in panic

" Wait, You have a Secrets Closet?!" Meteor shouted though Star didn't seem to notice

" What to do? What to do? Oh, I know" Star said snapping her fingers then pointing the wand at the other side of the house

" I'll make your own room" Star said

" Star, you don't need to... Too late" Meteor said as she watched the younger princess create another tower at the end of the house. They entered the tower and find pinkish girly stuff. Star smiled at her work

" I'll redecorate them later" Meteor whispered

 **(Time Skip)**

It was in the middle of the night, everyone is asleep. Then a strange ripping sound is heard at Meteor's room. The room was now dark blue and a little boyish, much to Star's dislike. Upon hearing the ripping sound, Meteor shot awake, since she is a light sleeper. She look at the corner and saw a blue portal. She quickly posed her battle stance, expecting a monster to attack her. But out of the portal, a young girl in a purple dress and a mask entered. Meteor lowers her battle stance and walks close to the girl

" Princess, what do you want?" Meteor asked

" You have been called by the council" The girl said

Meteor glanced at the clock, it was 2 am in the morning

" What do they want to summon me this early? It's 2 o' clock in the morning, for corn's sake!" Meteor said

" I don't know, I didn't want to go either but you know them" the girl said

" Just let me change for a minute" Meteor said and with that she entered the closet. When she came out she is now wearing a golden dress with cogs and gears around, and two hourglasses revolving around her

" We better get going" Meteor said. The girl nodded and using a dimensional scissors, she cut open a portal to the Plains of Time. The girls travelled to the Desert of Past using a Time Turtle, They crossed the River of Timelines, and floated to the Space of Chronos using an hourglass boat. Then they reached the T.I.M.E.A. Fortress ( T.I.M.E.A. is an acronym for Time, Interdimension and Magic Extreme Authority), where the meet the T.I.M.E.A. Council. The council is consisted of a Red Hooded man with yellow piercing glowing eyes codenamed Hood. His face is hidden in his hood. Then a woman with a colorful dress and a mask with a beautiful golden hair and a pair of large wings, her codename is Rainbow. Then a large blue eyeball, stars and galaxies forming it, a golden hexagon at the center and a crystal shaped iris. Skulls and Flames floating around it, It is called The Overseer. They are all waiting for the two to sit down

" Sorry were late" Princess said

" What do you want to summon me this early?" Meteor asked

" Hourglass, we are in the middle of a huge crisis, yet you still complain! " Hood yelled, his voice is booming

" Sheesh, Sorry Hood, I didn't know there is a crisis" Hourglass (Meteor) said

" Calm down my love" Rainbow said " By the way, Princess where is your knight?"

" He can't be here. Why he isn't even a part of the council?" Princess stated

" Because I want you safe" Hood said

" Hood I can take care of myself" Princess said

" By the way why did you call us this early?"

" Yeah, what are we talking about?" Hourglass asked

 **A/N: DUM! DUM! DUM! A Cliffhanger, tell me what you think about my Story. Reviews are appreciated**


	4. Chapter 4: The New Girl

**A/N: Ok, this is the part where the plot gets dark. The crisis is to be revealed and a new character will be added and old characters will return.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Star vs. The Forces of Evil. Just my OC's and the plot**

 **Chapter 4: The New Girl**

Early in the morning, Meteor is still thinking about what they, The Council, talked about the previous night. She doesn't like the plan when her sister will be hurt, physically, emotionally and maybe mentally.

 *** Flashback***

 _"Yeah, What are we talking about? " Hourglass asked_

 _" We're here to talk about this" Hood said as he flashed the screen revealing a large number of crystals with film- reel like scenes called "The Timelines" but almost all ends up in the same fixed future, an ugly one. The scene reveals a war torned Mewni, many of the people were dead, blood scattered everywhere and ear breaking screams are heard everywhere, then a man walks around carrying the corpses of some people and hunting others. That's right, it's a genocide in Mewni._

 _All the other council members gasped in surprise and examined the scene carefully only to see the cause of the trouble, a man they all know well, a man too kind to do such thing yet is seen as proof, A man who want the safety of others than himself, The man was none other than Marco Ubalbo Diaz, holding the wand which is now a big spiked ball with a half skull fragment_

 _"What the Heck, is this?!" Hourglass yelled in anger_

 _"Hourglass, hold your mouth!" Rainbow yelled_

 _"Sorry, Just Surprised" Hourglass replied_

 _"What happened, Hood?" Princess asked_

 _"This is the consequences of a mistake in the past, yet we don't know what, since the Overseer can't see it" Hood replied_

 _"There is a dark magic in the past preventing me to know the mistake" The Overseer said_

 _"We should call Omnitraxus" Princess said_

 _"Omnitraxus? Omnitraxus?! I'm better than him. If I can't find it, I doubt he can!" The huge eye yelled_

 _"Calm down Overseer, I know a plan" The leader said. " Princess, you and Hourglass go to the past and break the bond between Butterfly and Diaz to prevent the boy from getting the wand. Then after the princess get's home brainwash her. That simple"_

 _" What?!" All of the female members shouted_

 _" No way, that's too risky" Rainbow protested " We all know that Mind Magic are too powerful that they also erase some important memories of the victim"_

 _" Or worse, the victim may drive to insanity" Hourglass added_

 _" There is no other way, we need to keep the boy away from the princess. So he won't get the wand" Hood said_

 _" How about we kill the boy" a female voice said, it came from a shadow in a large floating mirror in the side of the council. All of the other members stared at it in disbelief_

 _" What?" The mirror asked_

 _" Did you just say kill the boy?!" Rainbow asked_

 _" That's a little too harsh, even from you, Calculator" Overseer said_

 _" Think about it, if we erase her memory she might be drawn to insanity. And we don't want an insane queen of Mewni. But we don't need to take a life for it" Hourglass said_

 _" But if we kill the Diaz boy there is nothing that will go wrong" The mirror said " It's better to sacrifice one life than a whole race" it added_

 _" No, there's got to be another way" Hourglass said " Oh that's it! I will stay in the past , although it's more like my present timeline. Anyway, I will stay there and find the mistake and fix it. Just give me time"_

 _She said_

 _" Fine, but I will also send Princess to assist you" Hood said to Hourglass before turning to Princess_

 _" Princess, I want you and your knight to help Hourglass find the mistake"_

 _" If it means new friends, I'm on it" Princess replied_

 _" And you Overseer, continue searching on a different angle" The leader said_

 _" Got it" The blue eye replied_

 _" But you have no right to hurt them when we're searching. Got that, Hood?" Hourglass said_

 _" Fine" The leader said_

 _" It's a deal then" Hourglass said_

 _" DEAL!" Everyone said. And with that they all go their separate ways_

 _ *** End Flashback ***_

Just as Meteor was finishing her thoughts Star came along and brought her back to reality

" Heeeeey, BIG SIS" Star said cheerfully

" Star, no need to shout" Meteor said

" Sorry, but aren't you excited for your first class" Star asked

" More than you know" Meteor said

* RING! RING! RING!*

" Ok that's the bell , See you later" Star said as she hopped her way to her classroom

Meteor took her books and chalk and walked her way to the classroom

Star waited for her teacher when she spotted a new girl student, she has a purple hoodie, a blue skirt, two pigtails with blue spiral stripes, a twinkly star headband and two cheek marks. Star walked over and talked to her

" Hey! Are you new? I'm Star. What's your name?" Star asked

" Um... I'm Charlotte, I'm a foreign exchange student" She said

" Really?! Me too! Wanna hang out with me after class? " Star asked

" Don't you have friends to hang out with? " Charlotte asked

Star glanced over to Marco who was still with Jackie, a frown forming on her face before turning to the waiting girl

" No, I don't, so wanna hang out with me? " She asked

" Sure, new friend" Charlotte answered

Then the front door opened signaling that the teacher is coming, they are expecting for Ms. Skullnick to enter but another person entered and much to Star's surprise, It was her sister, Meteor. She became confused 'Why is my sister here?' she thought

" Hello Class" Meteor started " Miss Skullnick isn't gonna teach you today because she is in vacation"

Someone at the back shouted 'Yes' catching everyone's attention, so he quickly quieted himself

" So that's why I'm here, I Am Miss Meteor Butterfly, nice to meet you all" She said

Everyone gasped then somebody from the back raised his hand

" Are you somehow related to Star Butterfly?" he asked

" Well yes, actually she's my sister" Meteor replied

Everyone's eyes widen

" Now enough about me, Charlotte introduce yourself to the class" She said

The new student stands up and walks her way to the class.

" Hello Everyone, I'm Charlotte Galaxia Universa but you can call me Charlie" She said while putting a smile on her face

" Aww your adorable, Charlie" Someone at the back said

" T-Thanks!" She said

" Got any new friends?" Meteor asked

" Actually I became friends with Star" she said

" Oh, you will have a great friend" Meteor said " Now our lesson for today is-"

(Time Skip)

Star was sitting at her usual table with Janna, Ferguson and Alfonso, Charlie showed up and walked towards them. Marco is nowhere to be seen

" Hey, Star may I sit here" She said

" Sure whatever" Star said not really paying attention to her, Charlie was slightly offended by this

" Uh Star, you're sounding like Brittney" Janna said

" WHAT?! I DON'T WANT TO BE MEAN AND JUDGY LIKE HER!" Star said

" Hey!" Brittney yelled clearly offended

" Sorry. But I mean it" Star said

" What's up with you Star? You seem distracted" Alfonso said

" I just got a lot of things going on in my head" She replied

" Is it ... Marco?" Ferguson teased

" N-no, W-why would I T-think of him!" Star replied with a blush filling her cheeks

" Just making sure" Ferguson said with a smirk

" Guys! Stop teasing Star" Charlie said

" Ok, but what are you thinking?" Janna asked

" I was thinking about the end of school and the appearance of my sister" Star said

" Oh you mean Aunt- , I mean Miss Meteor?" Charlie asked

The group stared at her for a second

" What?"

" Dude, I think you almost call her your aunt, what's with that?" Janna asked

" It's just a mistake! But maybe not, I mean she helps me every time , so I pretty much end up calling her that" Charlie said

" You know I think your pretty much related to Star for some reason" Janna said Star tilted her head in confusion

" W-what makes you think that?" Charlie asked as she laugh nervously ' Oh man this girl is so observative, she might blow up my disguise' She thought

Janna leaned and looked at her carefully, and she noticed the cheek galaxies

" Then why do you have those things?" Janna said as she pointed at her cheeks

' Snap! I should've covered them earlier' Charlie thought " Um... Thier just ... Uh, Tattoos, yes tattoos, I think it would be cool... ya know to ... have one" She said while laughing nervously

' I Hope she buys it' She thought

" Oh, Okay" Janna said as she goes back to her seat

" Anyways, Star what are you saying" she said

" I was just saying that-"

" Star Butterfly, hand over the wand!"

The group turned around to face the monsters and Ludo but Ludo was not there. why would he be when he already have a wand.

" Um, who said that?" Star asked not seeing Ludo, Toffee or even Buff frog to lead this monsters

" I did" The two headed monster said in one head as he walked in to the front

" My name is twinskull and I am thier new leader" The monster said in two heads

" Weird, I thought Lobster Claws will lead" Star said as she pointed at the huge lobster

" You serious, that loser!" Twinskull yelled

" Hey!" Lobster Claws shouted clearly offended

" Shut up, you dork!" Twinskull shouted. Lobster claws silenced himself

" You think anything will be different I'll just kick your butt like old times"

" Oh ho ho ( Laughs) No, its not I'm a better leader than Ludo" Twinskull said as more new humongous monster appeared from behind him

" Now without further ado, Attack!" he shouted

The monsters rushed to Star and started to attack. Man arm tried to punched her but she backflip to avoid it. Star aimed at Twinskull

" Mega Narwhal Blast " She shouted as Magical sea creatures flew from her wand to the two headed guy when a huge rock golem- thingy blocked it and oddly doesn't damaged it at all. Star gasped in surprised, she aimed again but Lobster Claws suddenly held her leg and threw her to the wall. Star tried to stand up, but Spikeballs hurled his spikefist at her. Luckily, she avoided it and send a cupcake at his face

" Mega Starfish Tsunami" She shouted as water and sea critters appeared at her wand onto the monsters, but a Giant Squidlike monster tear the wave appart, then a huge Porcupine monster hurled spikes at her. She barely dodged them, but is hit by one on the arm. It is clear, she was losing. Without Marco, she's helpless and vulnerable. The porkcupine readied to hurl more spikes at her but it was interupted when something hit it.

The thing was ... A large hammer.

And the wielder was none other than Charlotte Galaxia.

The monsters though didn't look intimidated by the mysterious girl with a large hammer

" Who's this?! " Twinskull shouted " Well, I doesn't matter. DESTROY HER TOO!" he shouted

The monsters gladly complied. Charlie stepped in front of Star to protect her. Charlie visciously swung her hammer at three monsters sending them flying back. Star was amazed by this but didn't forget to help, she sent random spells at the monsters

"Emerald Snake Strike"

"Rainbow Fist Punch"

"Kitty Hawaiian bacon Nightmare"

Spells and heavy slams filled the room but still no avail. Charlie was hit by the giraffe guy who manage to sneak up on her, and dropped her hammer. The monsters attacked them and now they are fattally wounded.

The monsters were about to finish when

" Hey! No fighting at school"

Meteor said as she arived at the scene.

" Ha! Like I should listen to you" Twinskull said

" Ok, you asked for it" Meteor said as she raised her arm with a strange bracelet and casted a spell

" Omnious Sparkius Levitato" She said

All of the monsters floated to the air

" Surender now or face my wrath!" Meteor yelled

" We're not afraid of you!" Twinskull said

" Ok, you asked for it" Meteor said then she lower her hands quickly, the monsters slamed on the ground verry roughly

" Mega Sky Devastation-" Meteor didn't finish the spell when Charlotte walked to her

" Aunt Meteor, you don't want to destroy the whole school, do you?" Charlie said

Meteor thinks for a momment, it is true that such a powerful spell will destroy the school and everything inside it

" Youre right Galaxia, it will destroy the school." Meteor said

" Use a different spell then and hurry!" Charlie said as the monsters slowly stands up

" Meteor storm of fury" Meteor shouted. A dark cloud appeared above her head, then it started shooting flaming fireballs at the monsters sending them to the portal Twinskull just created

" Ugh, Lucky now Star Butterfly, For I-" Twinskull vowed but is interupted by Star, who is still lying on the floor

" Yeah I know, you will try to get the wand and defeat me yada yada yada. Now go away!" Star said to the monster

Twinskull grumbled and entered the portal. Meteor and Charlie rushed to Star, just then Marco entered the room.

" Woah, what happened here." Marco asked then his eyes landed to Star whom is badly wounded. " Star!" he shouted as he ran to her

However when he tried to help her, She quickly shoved him away

" Get away from me, Diaz!" Star yelled. Marco flinched

" Star, What's wrong?" He asked

" You want to know what's wrong?! Where were you when I was fighting for my life?!" Star asked furiously

 **A/N: Uh Oh, Somebody screwed up. Wait until I post the next chapter to find out what happened next**


	5. Chapter 5: Disappointment & Realization

**A/N: Here is the continuation of the story. Enjoy!**

 **I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Just the plot and the OC's**

 **Chapter 5: Disappointment and Realization**

" Where were you when I was fighting for my life?!" Star angrilly asked

Marco frozed at her question. He felt sadness, regret and guilt ran through his body. How could he be with Jackie when his bestfriend almost died at the clutches of the monsters? He is a horrible friend, No, horrible isn't enough to describe it, words can't describe how terrible he is. He is the worst kind of friend ever! How many times did Star saved his life and do the best for him? and yet he still manage to neglect her, not even caring about her the whole time he was with Jackie. He is so disapointing, verry disapointing. He was happy with Jackie that he didn't even think where Star is or is she okay. He felt happy with Jackie that he forgot about Star. Star has been a great friend to him, she might be reckless, irresponsible and childish sometimes but she always makes him happy. She showed him amazing things that a man could never seen before. She sacrificed her own joy and even her wand, just for him and how does he repay her. With a knife on her back! Neglecting her and Not being there when she need him the most. He is just like the heartless Toffee, he's a monster!

"S-Star, I-I'm I'm I'm S-sorry" He said as tears fell down his face, wetting his red hoodie

" Answer the question, Diaz!" Star shouted, tears filling her eyes

" I-I-I was with J-Jackie the w-whole time, I f-forgot a-about you" Marco said trying and failing to hold his tears

" You are Disapointing and Pathetic, Diaz!" Star yelled while crying so badly

" Star, Take it easy. You need to rest. " Meteor said " You too Galaxia, you need to rest"

" Don't ever come near me again, Diaz" Star shouted

Janna approached Marco who is still stunned by what happened.

" Hey buddy, you really screwed the day" Janna said

" Janna, not now" he said holding his tears, " I need some time, alone" he said and with that he left.

Just then Principal Skeeves walked down and see the damage the battle caused

" Okay who's responsible for this!" Skeeves yelled

Everybody pointed to Janna, Alfonso and Ferguson

" Unbelievable" Janna said

Meanwhile, Star is in her room thinking about what she said to her bestie, walking back and forth while talking to herself

"Maybe, I was a little harsh on Marco"

'No way! He deserves to be yelled liked that'

"I mean that date is important to him, right? So thats why he didn't make it"

'So your saying that he better off making goo goo eyes with Jackie while we're dying?!'

"No that's not what I meant! What I mean is that we can't blame him for not being there because he's having important time with Jackie, right?"

'Your right, we should be blaming Jackie instead'

"What?! that's not what I-"

"Star?"

Star turned to see Meteor looking curiously at her

"Star why are you talking to yourself, outloud?" Meteor asked

Star quickly covered her mouth "Was I talking that loud?" Star asked as she lowers her hands

" Yes, but why are you up? You are badly injured, you should rest" Meteor said

" No, I'm fine see" Star said as she lift a beanbag to prove herself. Only for it to fall hard on her, causing her to fall flat on the floor

" I'm good" Star reassured, her voice muffled by the bean bag

" Star!" Meteor yelled as she help Star to get up "You need to rest, you are more injured than Galaxia"

"I told you I'm fine" Star said "Speaking of which, where is she?" The younger princess asked

" In my room, sleeping" The older princess replied

Star went to Meteor's room and saw Charlotte sleeping peacefully. She saw the hammer Charlotte used in their battle with the monsters. It was large, approximately 4 feet and a very big head. It was brown with a half galaxy on the middle of the head, 4 stars on its side, a yellow sun in the neck of the hammer and a blue ribbon spiraling down to the bottom. Star curiously touched the hammer, but when she touched it, it shrank into what appears to be a wand, with the same design as the hammer.

Million of thoughts raced through her head. 'Why would this girl has a wand?!' she thought as she handled the wand closely to her face. Though she was pulled out of her thoughts when a voice startled her

" Star what are you doing with my wand?"

Star turned to see the now fully awake girl, Charlotte stared at her carefully

" Hey Charlie, I was just seeing if your awake" Star said

" Uh-huh" Charlotte said, raising an eyebrow in suspiscion " Cut through the chase, Star" she said, grabbing the wand from the princess' hands

"Are you from Mewni?"

"Yes" The girl answered nervously

" Why do you have a wand?"

" Uh... I bought it at Quest ... Extreme" Charlotte said nervously

" Quest Extreme?" Star tilted her head in confusion

" It's a dimensional store like quest buy but everything there are really expensive"

" How come you'd able to buy one?"

Before Charlotte can answer, Meteor called out from outside the room.

" Galaxia, You have a visitor" Meteor said as she entered the room with a boy. This black haired boy wears a black T-shirt, with a skull on the middle and skinny jeans, headphones hanging in his neck and wears a pair of sunglasses

"Charlie?!" The boy said tackling her in a hug

" Thank goodness, your alright, are you hurt? Do you have any injuries?"

" I'm okay, nerd boy"

" I'm a misunderstood cool kid"

" What ever you say, Tims"

Star watched the pair, as the boy nags for the girl. The let out a cute 'awww' which the pair noticed

"Charlie, who's this? Is he your boyfriend? Are you his girlfriend?" Star asked with a giggle

The two teens blushed deep red, and unable to look at each other

"W-WHAT?! NO WE ARE JUST BESTIES, NOTHING MORE THAN THAT!" They shouted in unison

Star snickered at thier denial and Meteor laughed at the embarrased teens.

"Yeah much like Star and Marco alright. Classic In denial" Meteor said. Star glared at her, but is still laughing. The older princess just shrugged

" By the way, where were you?" Charlie asked

" I went to a date with Jenny, I'm sorry, I'm not there when you needed me" The boy said removing his glasses to reveal that he is crying, he was waiting for smacking or yelling but instead he got a hug from Charlie

" Charlie, aren't you mad?"

" Why would I be? Even after you neglect me, Even after you chose another girl over me. That won't change the fact that you are my bestie and I will never be angry at you, Timothy" Charlie said

Timothy burst into tears and hug back. Star watched them with tears in her eyes. She remembered how she treated Marco, how she shouted at him without understanding him like Charlotte would. She's like Ludo, she doesn't care for his feelings, she's so selfish. Even though he did many wrong things she should always understand. You have to give good things in place of bad things, to make it good. That's what best friends should do right? Besties always forgive, Besties always understands, Besties don't scream at thier besties to go away. By the looks of it, She is also a horrible bestie

" Thank you for understanding, My Princess" Timothy said

" Anything for My Knight" Charlie replied putting a pair of nerd glasses at the boy's eyes and wiping his tears

At this point, Star burst into heavy crying. The pair and Meteor noticed this, and they can't help but giggle

" Ok, that is enough drama for you, Star" The teacher said " Maybe you should talk to Marco now"

" Thanks for the advice guys" Star said and with that she left

Meanwhile, Marco was thinking in the park trying to push away all the guilt he is feeling but failing to do so

" I'm such a horrible friend, I neglected her twice. She would never forgive me, Maybe it's better if I stay away from her, All the guilt is killing me" He said, crying as he do so " I'm just as heartless as Toffee"

Before he could stand from the bench a portal appeared then out of it a familiar large green lizard with a robotic arm and a gem eye. It was Rasticore Chaosus Disastrovayne of Septarsis the Bounty Hunter

"Rasticore?! You're Back?!"

"Yes, I finnally regenerated and Miss Heinous sent me to kill you, Princess Marco"

"I'm not a princess, I'm a boy" Marco said offended

"Whatever, I'll still kill you for causing the princess revolution. Just like Miss Heinous said" The large lizard said readying it's chainsaw

"As I thought, Miss Heinous is Evil, I'm gonna-" Marco didn't have the chance to finish his sentence when Rasticore swung his chainsaw, Marco barely dodge it, then he threw an uppercut straight to his jaw. The large lizard didn't even flinched as it threw it's robotic fist at the boy. Marco tried to block it but he was sent flying back into a tree. Rasticore charged and swung his chainsaw at the tree, cutting it in progress but Marco swiftly evades it. The boy then kicked the lizard's open chest pushing it away but failing to cause severe damage. Rasticore fired a few beams of laser to the boy, Marco swiftly evades the beams and charges to the lizard and sends another uppercut to it's jaw but still failed to damage it. Rarticore took the chance and grabbed the boy with his robotic arm. Marco tried struggling but nothing happened.

" Any last words?" The lizard spoke. But all Marco could reply was a deep grunt of pain. Rasticore was ready to end the boy's life when...

" Warnicorn Stampede" a voice from nowhere said. Just then a stampede of unicorns rammed the large lizard, dropping the boy in the process, and sent it back to the portal. Marco stands, dusting his hoodie, when he met an unexpected hug. Star is now embracing him and crying in his hoodie

" Marco, I'm sorry" Star said, He couldn't believe it! He was the horrible friend yet Star is the one apologizing. The guilt is killing him

" I'm sorry for yelling at you. If I haven't yelled at you, I wouldn't hurt your feelings and Rasticore wouldn't have attacked you!" Star said in between sobs

" Star you don't have to be sorry. I'm the one who ditched you, I'm the one who should be apologizing." Marco said crying as he did so

"I'm the one who left you twice, I am the horrible friend, I should be the one saying sorry yet here you are, appologizing like you're the one who did something wrong. That's what I hate about you, you always think everything is your fault. Even though it's mine" Marco said crying heavilly as he did. Star didn't say anything she just kept weeping at his hoodie, and Marco is doing the same. They stayed like that for like thirty minutes, the people in the park was watching the pair silently, thinking how sweet the couple is. Then after what feels like eternity, Star finally spoke

" I guess we're verry huge dorks. Always admitting each other's fault even though we both know" Star said. Marco wipes the tears in her eyes, and helps her stand.

"But even though we always fight. Even though we hurt each other. We will always be friends, right?" Marco said

Just like our eternal promise" Star replied

Then Marco started to step forward but slipped at one of the trash scattered by Rasticore's attack and he fell back to the ground and Star doing the same. They both laugh at thier misfortune, and the spectators watched the two in awe. Little did they know, a certain skater girl was watching them carefully and angrily. " Oh, curse you princess" She muttered angrily

At a distance, Meteor was watching them, just then she recieved a call from her mirror. It was Hood

" Hourglass, what are you doing?! You are supposed to cleave them apart not cleave them together!" The council leader shouted in rage. Meteor doesn't look intimidated but just answered her leader

" Hood, it will take more than the end of the world to tear this two apart. I told you I have another way!"

" No, your way won't work. There is no other way unless it means killing the boy"

" Give me time to think this through and find the mistake"

" Hurry up! We're running out of time"

" I'll find the mistake soon"

" You better" and with that he ended the call. Now Meteor stares at the two as time passes by

 **A/N: Did you like it, Please leave reviews. And Spoilers, the next chapter is a revised version of the episode "Face the Music". That's all till next time. The 13** **th** **Narrator out.**


	6. Chapter 6: Song Day

**A/N: Hey Guys this is the next chapter of my story. This is my version of the episode "Face the Music", so if you haven't watched it, watch it now**

 **Again I don't own anything, just the plot and the OC's**

 **Chapter 6: Song Day**

A few weeks later, Star was in the Diaz household. She was staring at her mirror, watching a puppet show with a song "Perfect Princess Moon" a song about her mother, Queen Moon. But in Star's perspective, the queen was not like the things said in the song, No where near in particular. As the song ends, the Queen clapped in pride about the song, while Star groaned in disappointment

"Ugghh! Mom! Worst. Song. Ever. Do I have to have one of those written about me?" Star groaned in protest

"Yes, Star. It's a tradition as old as the kingdom itself. And it's your official introduction as future queen to the people of Mewni." her mother replied

"That song didn't say anything about the real you. You could plug any name into that song, and it wouldn't make a lick of difference. How about... " Star stopped to think for a moment " Buttercup! Sparkle! Snowflake! They all happen to love puppies and smell like lavender? Wow." She said sarcastically

"Star, you have to follow the tradition as old as the kingdom itself" The Queen said

" How about Meteor's? May I see her song?" Star requested

"Well she doesn't have a song" The Queen said guiltily, unable to look at her daughter in the eye

"Why?" The princess asked

"Because she was banished from the kingdom due to burning it"

"What's the problem? I also set Mewni on fire" Star said

"I mean, she burned it intentionally, not by accident"

"What?! How did you know it was intentional?"

"Because she was laughing maniacally"

"Okay, but why would she do that?"

"She have temper issues, and the citizens just continued to insult her"

"Just like Tom" Star mumbled. The Queen didn't seem to noticed as she continued

" So I had no choice but to banish her, the only way she's in the castle is by being a soldier. But that was way back then. The townsfolk have forgotten the incident, and she can return as a princess"

"But now Star, Preparations for your Song Day celebration are already underway, and the new official songstrel of Mewni is heading to Earth to write your song as we speak. Treat him as a guest" Moon said

Star groaned "Fine" She replied

"And remember, Star, the people of Mewni like their Princess Songs light and fluffy. Can you handle that?" The Queen reminded

"Yes, Mom." The Princess said and her mother waved goodbye and ends the message"Oh, I can handle it - by avoiding this problem until it goes away." She said as she walks away from the mirror

 **(Time skip)(I will not write Queen Moon's mission, since it got nothing to do with the story)**

It was 3 in the afternoon, Marco was having a quick nap in the sofa when he stumbled upon a nightmare.

 *** Nightmare Sequence***

 _He found himself in a black void of emptiness, then he spotted a familiar figure in the corner_

 _"Star?" He called_

 _Star didn't look at him, she just keep walking. Marco tried to catch up with her, When he finally reached her, he placed his hand on her shoulder and slowly turned her around, and he didn't expect what he saw. Star's eyes were black and lifeless, black blood oozing down to her heartbroken cheekmarks. Marco stumbled upon seeing this, then when he turned around another person was glaring at him, who's face is hidden except a pair of blue furious eyes. The person has magic and fired a barrage of spells at him he dodged them and tried to defend himself. But Marco found himself doing something unexpected, he was stabbing the person with a knife in his hands_

 _"Guess I was right about you, Murderer" The person said_

 _Marco backed away and found himself surrounded by all of his friends and family, all are bruised and injured._

 _"Guys? What happened?!" He shouted_

 _"You did this to us Marco, you killed us all" They all said in unison_

 _"No,No,No,No" He mumbled. Then he saw Star walking away, he tried to reached her but is blocked by a huge structure of the word "STAR", a man with a lute was standing on top of it_

 _"Greetings, Princess" the man said and the structure fell_

 ***Nightmare Ends***

He shot up and let out a (girly) scream and fell of the couch

Meanwhile outside the Diaz Household, a dimensional portal opens down the street from the Diaz Household, and a carriage of manticores comes out. The Songstrel, Ruberiot, comes out of the carriage and rings the Diaz Household doorbell. Star opened the door and found the songstrel.

"Greetings, Princess-" Ruberiot didn't have a chance to finish his greetings when a (girly) scream was heard in the living room

The ran to see Marco, fully awake in the floor rubbing his head

"Marco, what happened?!" Star asked

"Ugh, I just got a nightmare" Marco replied "Who's the new guy?"

"Oh I haven't introduced myself yet. Greetings, I am Ruberiot " The songstrel said and he started playing his lute

 _"And may I just say_

 _Though we have much to do_

 _How much of a pleasure it is to meet you_

 _I'll write you a-"_

Star decided cut him before he became more annoying "Okay that's enough"

"So, this shouldn't take too long." the songstrel said as he takes out pad and pencil "I just want to get to know the real Star."

"Oh, how rude of me, I haven't offered you a drink yet. What do you want, Water, Juice or Tea?"

"A mint tea would be nice" Ruberiot replied

"Mint tea it is! Good thing, Marco is a member of the Tea of the Month Club" Star said as she headed towards the kitchen

"Tea of the Month Club?" Marco asked in confusion

"Both of you don't move, Ok?" Star shouted from the kitchen

Star created a couple of kitchen "tea making noises" such as opening cupboards and dropping spoons, but neither of the boys know that the princess have another plan in mind. She summoned a pink cloud commonly known as Cloudy

"Hey Star, What's up?" It said

"Cloudy, let's get out of here" the princess said

Star rode cloudy out of the house, then she picked up her phone and called a certain trickster

"Hey Janna Banana, How about a trip to the mall?" She asked

"Sure Star" Janna answered

As Star arrived at the mall to a waiting Janna, the princess spent time and money with trickster. Shopping clothes and eating snacks as they were having fun, until they unexpectedly meets someone else, a certain teacher

"Hey Big Sis" Star shouted

"Hey Star and Um... Jenna, is it?" Meteor said, unsure of the name

"It's Janna" The trickster said

"By the way, Star what are you doing here. I heard the songstrel just arrived." The older princess said

"I know and I'm trying to avoid him" Star said

"Star, you have to do your responsibility! And this song is one of them" Meteor said

"How could you understand if you didn't even have your own song?" the younger princess asked

"So mom already told you?" The older princess asked

"Yes, she told me you burnt Mewni, while laughing maniacally" Star said

Meteor stopped and recalled a brief flashback

 ***Flashback***

 _She was in top of the Butterfly castle, laughing evilly as a huge black cloud was shooting bolts of lightning to the kingdom of Mewni. People were screaming and houses were burning_

 ***End Flashback***

"Oh yeah, good times" Meteor said as she smiled at her memory. Janna spitted her drink when she heard that, Right on Star's Face.

"Man, You're weirder than Star" The trickster said

"Janna!" Star shouted

"Sorry Star" Janna said "I gotta go bye" and then she left

"Star, you don't want your song to be as boring as mom's, don't you?" Meteor asked. Star just shooked her head "Then you better work your song with the songstrel. I'm sure you can make it more lively"

"I don't know" Star said unsure

"Star, the songstrel's life depends on it" Meteor said

"What do you mean?" Star asked confused

"Haven't they told you? The songstrel will be killed if he didn't write a song" The older princess said

"What why didn't you tell me?!" Star yelled. Meteor just shrugged "We have to go home. But before that..."

Meanwhile, In the Diaz Household

 _"Where is Princess Star?_

 _Has she traveled far?_

 _I am very musically skilled_

 _But if I don't write this, I'll surely be ki-_ " The songstrel didn't finish his song as the door opened, to reveal Star standing in the doorway wearing a sun hat and sunglasses and carrying a purse and Meteor wearing a jumpsuit and a rap cap with bling blings and sunglasses

"You're back" Both boys said in unison

"On second thought, I can't do this. Well, Goodbye" Star said as she prepared to leave

"Star!" Meteor yelled

"Please! Princess!" Ruberiot pleaded as he kneels on the ground "I have a job to do, and I can't leave until it's done."

"Star, give him a chance" Meteor said

"No" the younger princess answered firmly "Nothing can change my mind" That is until Marco decided to speak

" Hey, Star! Before you leave us alone again-for a very long time with no explanation-could you help me make some more popcorn in the kitchen?" He said as he moves to the kitchen "Kit-chen!"

Star couldn't resist Marco, so she decided to join him in the kitchen but she gives the "I'm-watching-you" signal to Ruberiot, who just shrugs. "Please. Just do what he says. He's been singing at me for six hours, asking where you are!" Marco pleaded

"It would've been eight, if Meteor haven't showed up" Star said in teasingly

"Star!" Marco shouted

" Well, I'm sorry, but I don't want anything to do with Ruberiot and his stupid Princess Songs." Star said in frustration, looking away from Marco

"Please, for me?" Marco pleaded as he tried his best to copy his bestfriend's pout. The princess glanced at the boy but found herself stuck staring at the brunette's wide chocolate-brown eyes

"A-Are you copying m-my p-pout?" Star stuttered, unable to be angry about copying the pout but rather lovestruck at her bestfriend's gaze. Marco didn't answer, he just continued pouting "Please?" He pleaded

The princess couldn't take more of the boy's gentle gaze and finnally fell for it. "Alright fine" She said.

Marco beamed up and swung his arm. "Yes! I know that would work!" he said happily

"Hugs?" Star offered

"Hugs" Marco confirmed as they embraced each other, Star noticed Ruberiot and Meteor staring at them

"They're staring at us, aren't they?" She asked

"Yup" Marco answered

On the couch, Meteor and Ruberiot stares at them eerily.

"I ship them" Ruberiot mumbled

"Same" Meteor muttered and gave a soda to Ruberiot

Star turned around and walked towards them

"Ugghh! Fine. Ru-ber-i-ot -if that is your real name-You. Me. My room. Talk time." Star said to Ruberiot

"I'm glad you given him a chance, Princess" Meteor said smiling

"Don't expect much, big sis" The younger princess said as she and the songstrel walked thier way to her room

At her bedroom, Ruberiot were writing his ideas and humming excitedly. When Star entered the room, he became more excited but Star has no plan in mind

"It's an honor to be your official songstrel, your Highness. I have some really exciting ideas that I can't wait to get your opinion on." The songstrel said excitedly to the princess. But Star doesn't really want to write a boring old traditional princess song, so she decided to break the news to Ruberiot, apparantly it didn't end well

"Ruby, just stop. Please. I know my mom sent you here, but honestly, I am sorry, I can't help you. Princess Songs are objectively awful. They are these trite little puff pieces about perfect little princesses with perfect little lives, and that's not me! And songstrels like you are part of the problem! Your music just puts pressure on future princesses to be perfect! So you might as well take your stupid notebook and your stupid lute and go back to Mewni, because I have no interest in helping some stupid hack write a stupid Princess Song!" Star shouted

"Oh, really?" The songstrel asked

"Yeah, really!" Star replied

Hearing that, Ruberiot's heart broke in half. 'How could she ,a princess, judge me without even giving me a chance to say my Ideas! She's not like a princess, nowhere near, In fact! She is so judgmental, thinking that I'm just like the rest of those stupid hacking previous songstrels! How could I even make a difference if she doesn't give me a chance. She's the worst kind of princess in the history of Mewni!'

"Fine." He said as he tosses pad and pen away "But for what it's worth, I also think the songstrels before me were hacks. You didn't think I had an opinion? That maybe I had some integrity? I wanted to write a real song about a real princess with all her gifts and flaws. Don't Mewmans deserve to know their future queen? But you won't even help me do my job! [sniffling] I might as well just take your mom's song and just plug your name in and be done with it! You know, like some kind of hack!" He said as he leaves through a dimensional portal

"Wait! Ah, no! No-no-no-no-no! Ruby!" Star said regretting what she had done

"Hey Star, Ruby! I brought you some snacks!" Meteor said as she entered the room holding a box of pizza, but she found its only Star in the room "Where's Ruby?" She asked

"He left, I yelled at him" Star said sadly

"Star! Why did you do that?!" The older princess shouted

"I just hate the tradition! I didn't know he does too. I regret yelling at him" Star said. Meteor walks to her and sits right next to her

"Star, go to him and finish the song. The performance is tomorrow night. There is still time" She said

"But I don't have dimensional scissors and I can't borrow Marco's. He'll be mad at me, if he knew I yelled at Ruby." The younger princess said

"Here you can borrow my dimensional knife and don't worry I won't tell Marco" Meteor said while giving the said knife

"Realy?! Thanks big sis! Huuugs!" Star said as she embraced her older sister. Meteor pulled away

"Go now, Star. Oh, By the way, Pizzas?" She said as she offered a pizza out of the box she is holding

"Thanks" Star said as she took it and left

Meanwhile on Mewni, Ruberiot was desperately trying (and failing) to make a song for Star. Because if he don't bad things will happen.

 _"Perfect Princess Star is great in every way..._

 _Hmm._

 _Perfect Princess Star is-_

Argggh!" he groaned as he slams his head on piano keys. "It's so awful!

Stupid Princess Song! Why do I even try? Face it, Ruberiot. You are a hack like all the rest." he said then crumples a music sheet of paper and tosses it away "You'll never amount to anything!" He said then burst out of crying

"Whoa. So you're, like, a totally tortured artist. Cool! That is a lot of paper just to plug a name into a previously existing song." Star said as she walked close to the songstrel

Ruberiot was surprised to see the princess' presence

"What do you want?" he asked, tears is still visible in his eyes

"You, uh... you forgot your stupid notebook. Listen Ruby, I will only say this once" She said as she took a deep breath "I'm sorry for yelling at you"

Ruberiot couldn't believe what he had heard, so he asked to hear it again

"Come again?" He said. His question only annoyed Star.

"I said I will only say that once!" She said annoyed, but still repeated her words "I said I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm such a big jerk for not giving you a chance"

"Thanks, Princess" He said but after that he burst out of crying again "But I still need to write a song"

"Listen Ruberiot, do you really hate Princess Songs as much as I do?" Star asked

"I do, Princess. I-I thought I could change them. I-I know they can be better. I can do better. But the show is tomorrow, and I have nothing! If I go out there with your mom's old song, I'll be just as bad as all the others." The songstrel replied with a sigh "This is bad. Why did I drop out of lawstrel school? Good-bye, aspirations. Hello, flipping cornburgers."

"Wait, Mewni had cornburgers?" Star asked

"They have and the're delicious" Ruberiot said still crying

"Ruberiot, nothing is that bad when you have a magic wand. How about you and I turn this silly tradition into something real?" Star said with a smile

 **(Time Skip)**

After a long time of brainstorming Star and Ruberiot finally formed a piece they call "The Greatest Musical Piece of Princess Song in Mewman History!". But after that, Star have to leave because she need to prepare for her song day, and so does Ruberiot

"Bye Ruby" Star said as she stepped into the portal.

Ruberiot look at the piece and smiled. He will sing this piece in Star's song day and it will be great. But something was missing, a certain twist. Just before he could think what it is a portal appeared and Meteor came out of it.

"Hey Ruby! How's Star's song?" Meteor asked

"It's great! But I feel that something is missing. I don't know what. By the way, why are you here?" Ruberiot asked

"I want to add something 'special' to it, can I?" Meteor said

"Sure but I won't show you the other parts so I won't ruin the suprise." The songstrel said. Meteor just shrugged

"Fine by me" She said

 **(Another Magical Time Skip)**

Nightfall, the Mewmans gathered at the Royal Courtyard of Mewni. People were buying Star and Marco merchendises, and is excited about the song. The Members of the Magic High Comission are in the royal seating box, The King and Queen just arrived. Star and Marco comes in, Star is wearing her blue royal outfit and her hair is tied up in a bun and wears a tiara on her head. Marco wears a white royal suit with shoulder pads. Meteor joins them, she wears a light purple dress, her hair is also in a bun and wears a tiara.

" Hi Mom, Hi Dad" Both Princesses greeted

"Hey Queen" Marco greeted

"Meteor?! It is nice to see you again, it's like 4 years since your gone" The king said giving the older princess a bone crushing hug, "Dad!" Meteor said as he embraced him with an equal bone crush strength "Your still as brute as ever! You haven't change a bit" The king said

As the king and the older princess brute father-daughter bonding, The queen decided to tell something to Star "Star, I want to tell you something." She said. Star took it in a different way

"I know it's not very princess-like to show up late, but did you see traffic on the Royal Mile?" The princess said

The Queen shook her head, that is not what she wants to tell

"Please, let me finish. I just want to say how... how proud I am of you." Moon said.

"What?" Star said. She was really surprised by this, she didn't expect her mother to be proud of her ever, for like a million years. But why would she, the Queen, be proud of her reckless daughter, Star?

"I know Princess Songs aren't exactly your cup of tea, and I know I can be... hard on you sometimes, so it means a lot to me that you still went through with it." The Queen said with a smile

Star beamed up when she heard her mother compliment her, a thing the Queen had never told her before "Thanks, Mom. But, uh... just so you know, Ruby and me, we kinda changed some stuff. I mean, it's just not gonna sound exactly like your Princess Song did. So, you know, don't freak out or anything." Star said nervously

"Thank you for telling me, Star, but I trust your judgment." Moon said before looking up to the stars of the night sky "If only Astria were here, she would definitely love this" She said with a tone of sadness

Star noticed the name 'Astria', a strange name but it felt kinda familiar to her. So she decided to ask her mother "Um... Mom, who's Astria?"

Uppon hearing that name, the King burst into tears but Meteor remained silent. The Queen looked at her daughter and answered "Star, I don't think I'm ready to tell you her story"

They were interupted when the announcer spoke at his mike "And now, Mewni's newest court composer, the songstrel Ruberiot in honor of the Royal Family..." He said as a spot light shined on the Royal family and Marco, but Marco leans away because he isn't a part of the Royal family (or is he?)

"I really hope you like it" Star said

"...presents Star Butterfly's Princess Song!" The Announcer declared

Ruberiot stepped into the stage, sat on a chair and started strumming his lute and a marionette (puppet) of Star started dancing in it's tune

 _"Who is the maid with the buttercup hair?_

 _Who sleeps on moonbeams and dances on air,_

 _With tears made of honey and a heart full of bunnies,_

 _Whose infinite virtues are known near and far?_

 _It's Mewni's own sweetheart, our dear Princess Star,"_ The songstrel sang in a sweet slow tune. The audience was charmed by this soft sweet song and approved it almost immediately

Ruberiot started walking to the marionette of Star, Still strumming his lute and softly singing

 _" And under the shimmer and rubies and pearls_

 _Lies hidden a fierce and adventurous girl_

 _The forces of evil that lurk in the night_

 _Will cower in fear when this shooting Star..."_ He sang as he held his lute high above his head. _"...Ignites!"_ He shouts as he smashed his lute to the hard ground, breaking it to little pieces. The audience was shocked as the songstrel rips his clothes to reveal a shiny glam rock outfit and started playing an electric guitar. A huge structure of Star's name rose from under the platform

"Weaving magic like a born spell-caster

And wreaking havoc like a natural disaster

She rocks her Narwhal Blast and Warnicorn Stampede" He sang as carboard cut outs of Narwhals and Warnicorns appeared at the sides of the stage

 _"She's gonna earn her crown, so hail to the quee-e-e-een!"_ He continued as flares came out the side of the structure. Ruberiot started to sing faster and louder

 _"'Cause she's a rebel princess, she's the best_

 _She's a ball of lightning in a hot pink dress_

 _She's a thunderstorm roaring through the night_

 _She's our shooting Star, and she's lighting up the sky!"_ He sang finishing with a powerslide

"Yeah that's my girl!" Rhombulus shouted as he stand from his seat in excitement

"This is Awesome, Star!" Meteor shouted excitedly

"What a delightful little ditty good job, Star" The Queen said

"Oh, Yay. It's not over yet" Star said nervously

Ruberiot started to sing a slower, much darker type of music. Green light filled the stage and the structure split in half

 _"Shooting Star shining in the night so bright,_

 _She started to attract a pair of envious eyes,_

 _The villain rose up from behind the jester's cross,_

 _She drove him away but didn't know what she had lost"_ He sang as a giant marionette of an Evil looking Ludo slowly rose from between the structure

Then a marionette of Glossaryck and the spellbook floated down into the claws of the Giant Ludo marionette

 _"Glossaryck and her book of spells_

 _How could she know Ludo would take 'em for himself?_

 _She confessed to her parents, all full of dread,_

 _The King and Queen exchanged a look,_

 _and this is what they said, this is what they said, this is what they said"_ The songstrel sang. Then a huge marionette of King and Queen Butterfly appeared on the stage

 _"'We will keep your silence for you_

 _From the citizens of Mewni and the High Commission too,"_

Then a marionette of Meteor appeared and carboard flames appeared on a cardboard Mewni

 _"And silence for your prodigal sister has returned,_

 _And risk Mewni getting burned,_

 _To keep the peace, we will play the game_

 _Royal secret from royal shame_

 _Royal secret from royal shame'"_ Ruberiot sang

"Star?" Queen Moon asked her in confusion. Star only replied with strained noises

"Star!" The Queen yelled

"What the Heck, Star!" Meteor shouted

"Hey don't use my name in vain." Hekapoo shouted

"Why did you write that piece?! It revealed our secrets" The older princess said

"Guys, I told you I couldn't write some puffy piece. Look it's over now so-, Wait What?" Star said as the songstrel started to sing another verse. The song's not over yet

"Royal secret - one last to tell

A princess under true love's spell" He sang as a marionette of Marco with a tiny crown entered with the marionette of Star

"Wait is that me?" Marco asked in surprise and confusion seeing his own marionette

"Ruberiot, never told me this part" Star said

"Oh, this is the part, me and Ruby created" Meteor said with a gigle

"What?!" The pair said, staring at Meteor, until a spotlight shined on them. The music changed back to be fast and loud again

 _"Who is the boy in the earthly attire?_

 _The prince of the princess's deepest desire,_

 _I don't need to show it, I think we all know it,_

 _But just to be certain, I'll say it again"_ Ruberiot sang as Star and Marco's marionette came closer together. Then a picture of them flashed on the screen

 _"Star Butterfly is in love with her best friend!"_ Ruberiot sang

"And his name is Marco Diaz." He said in normal voice then he finished with a _"Forevermore!"_

After that, silence ruled the night. The citizen doesn't know how to feel about the song, so does the Royals and specially Marco. Ruberiot noticed this and is confused

"Hey aren't you supposed to be clapping?" He asked

"Clapping?! The Queen lied to us" A citizen said

"Technically it is lying by Omission" Another citizen said

"Ommitters" Another one shouted and they started throwing food at the Royal family and the Magic High Commission. Meteor's beautiful blue eyes burst into flames, and a dark cloud appeared at the night sky.

"It's the Prodigal Princess, She's gonna burn us all" a citizen shouted

Star calmed down the older princess then they escape to the throne room

"Sorry Mom, I didn't know that's gonna happen. I thought they want to know the real Star" Star apologized

"Well, they didn't want to know the real you. They thought you are a perfect princess everyone wants you to be" The Queen said

"Excuse me Queen Moon, with all due disrespect. Why did you keep withholding the information about Glossaryck?!" Hekapoo shouted

"Trust me, I have every intention-" The Queen was cut when Hekapoo interfered

"Every intention of what?!" She shouted

"I have everything under control" Queen Moon said

"The book and Glossaryck are stolen, how's that under control?!" The Demon girl yelled

"Stop fighting, it will get us to nowhere. What we need is a plan to take it back" Meteor said

Meanwhile, Star and Marco have been awkwardly quiet. Both of them don't know how to react about the newfound truth. Marco decided to speak first

"Uh...so-" though he was cut when Star interupted

"Hold that thought Marco" She said. She can't hold the embarrassment so she decided to ditch Marco and clear her head. She summoned cloudy

"Hey Star" The pink cloud greeted

"Cloudy, let's get out'a here" The princess said as she rode the cloud and flew away

 **A/N: Hey Guys, the next chapter is pretty long so I won't be posting for a while. Anyway, I hope you like this chapter because the next one is my version of the season finale "Starcrushed". That's all, The 13** **th** **Narrator out.**


	7. Chapter 7: Meteorwrecked

**Pre-A/N:**

 **Hey Guys, I'm back! Sorry if I'm gone for a week. Anyway, here's the next part of my story. This is my version of the episode "Starcrushed". Again, If you haven't watched the episode watch it now. Though my version is almost entirely different, because it has more action than the original.**

 **I do not own Star vs. the Forces of Evil, Daron Nefcy does. I just own the plot and the OC's**

 **Chapter 7: Meteorwrecked**

It was night in the Diaz household, students are filling it because of it's end-of-the-school- year-party the Diazs created. Marco did not agree to this idea since he need to think about what happened on Star's song day but his parents likes to have fun and invite the students over. He didn't have a choice so he simply tried to go with the flow, but unable to do so. Soon, distinct chatter and distorted laughter filled the whole house due to the fun-loving students, but still Marco seems off. Then a familiar skater girl with a bowl of nachos arrived, his girl friend

"Hey Marco, Whatcha doing?" Jackie asked flirtatiously. Marco didn't seem to notice her tone

"Jackie, can I ask you something? Why are all these people acting like everything's normal?" He asked

"Because everything is normal, duh" The skater replied as she took a nacho

"You should eat, they're delicious"

"I can't eat. My guts... ugh... are all... blah. You know what I mean?" The boy said

"Cause your so embarrassed of your parents?" Jackie asked

And it's true, they are embarrassing. Any boy couldn't take the embarrassment when he sees his parents dancing hip hop, trying to be cool and young in front of the students. But for Marco, he doesn't care because he has a bigger problem now

"That's certainly not helping, but... no. Ugh! Everything's just all super weird with Star. I just want things to be normal." He said. Jackie thinks he's overreacting and tried to cool him down

"You're having a Marco moment." Jackie said

"Yeah, I'm having a Marco moment." the boy replied

Just then, Star walks down the stairs but backs away when she sees Marco.

"No! I must talk to him just like old times" She said as she took a deep breath "Just be cool, be classy" She said to herself then she slides down the stairway and greets Marco and Jackie with her usual enthusiasm "Hello friends"

"What's up, Star? You having fun?" Jackie greeted

"Yeah Totally" The princess answered

Jackie noticed the tension between Star and Marco, and then she realized that they need some time alone, so she decided to leave them alone for now

"I just realized, I have to go to the bathroom, You two talk for a moment, I'll be right back" The skater said then she left

Then an awkward feeling filled the air as the pair unable to look at each other due to sheer embarrassment. But both decided that they need to talk it out

"[Star] Cool party, huh?"

"[Marco] So how are you?" They said at the same time, both were shocked. This is the first time they didn't speak in sync and for them it's kinda weird

"You go first, Star" Marco said nervously

"No-no-no-no-no You go first" Star requested

"So..." They both said. Awkwardness filling them and it only becomes worse when they're both silent. Star decided to start a conversation

"You look well" She said

Marco took it in another way, because he's still believing Star has a crush on him. So with an awkward laughter, he answered "thanks. I brushed my hair"

For Star, this awkwardness is too much for her to handle, so she decided to end the conversation they just started.

"Well, great catching up!" She said

"Yeah, See you around" Marco said as he lightly punched her in the arm "Buddy"

He sticks his hand out for a fist bump, but Star doesn't know the gesture so she puts her open palm on top of it. They forced a laugh and quickly bolted away from each other

When at distance, The princess looked at the photo of her and her best friend in the beach, she remembered the old times when there is no awkwardness and everything was normal, well regular-Star normal. She picked up her phone and text all her girlfriends (Friends that are girls) with a distress note, "Emergency Friend Meeting" it said

The girls was having self time but when they received the text, they all hurried to Star. Pony Head ditched her date, Janna didn't finish her horror movie, Kelly stopped fighting a wolf, Charlotte canceled her movie night with Timothy, and Starfan was already there with Star. As soon as all the members were gathered, Star stated her problem

"So now, Marco and I can barely make eye contact because of Ruberiot's dumb song. I mean, Marco actually thinks I have a crush on him." She said with a hysterical laughter

"Yeah, but, like... don't you, though?" Pony Head questioned

"What?! No!" She shouted while stammering. The girls gave her a disbelieving look, that made her speak the truth "Okay, maybe once" She said in defeat.

Starfan gasped in surprise about what she said. "But I don't anymore" The princess quickly added, That make Starfan make an 'aww' sound in disappointment

"I just want things to go back to normal. What if they never do?" She asked while whining

"Star, just talk it out. That's what besties do" Charlotte said

"I don't know, Charlie" Star said

"I don't really understand girls, just talk it out straight to the point" A male voice said. They turned to see Timothy standing in the doorway, he was wearing his nerd glasses. All girls gasped in surprise uppon seeing him especially Charlotte.

"Tims, What are you doing here?!" Charlotte yelled

"Just checking why you canceled our movie night" The nerd boy said

"How did you even find me?" The Mewman girl asked

"I put a tracking device on you" He said

"Tims!" The mewman girl shouted "This is an all girls talk, you can't be here! Unless..." She said as a creepy smile formed at her face and walked closer to the boy, the nerd boy looked terrified by the smile

"Wait what are you... Oh no! Not again!" He shouted and backed away as he looked at his bestie holding a make up kit "Hold still" The mewman girl said

"Hey! Are we gonna help Star solve her problem or are you gonna flirt over there?" Janna said. The pair turned to see all the girls staring at them and giggling uncontrollably. The two teens blushed hard upon hearing that and quickly bolted away from each other. Once the girls have calmed down, Charlotte offered a suggestion

"Why don't you ask, Aunt Meteor? I guess she knows a bit about the problem" She suggested. The mewman princess smiled at the mewman girl's idea and quickly thanked her "Thanks Charlie" Star said

She send a text message to Meteor which said:

'Hey big sis, can I talk to you in person? I have a huge relationship related problem that I need to solve' But much to her vain the reply certainly said no when she opened the message her sister replied to her, which said:

'Sorry Star, I can't. I'm in a middle of a very important mission with Mom and the Magic Commission to save Glossaryck. I can't leave them behind, sorry lil sis. Luv you'

"Aw, man!" Star whined in disappointment

"Come on, Star. Let's ditch this place and go to the party the bad kids are having. I heard it's super dangerous." Janna suggested

"Oh! Star, you know what? You love danger." Pony said

"That's True" The princess confirm

"Boom! You're in! Let's go!" Pony said while dragging the mewman princess

"Hey Charlie, you coming?" Star asked

"As long as there's soda, I'll go for it" Charlotte said

"Hey! you aren't supposed to drink too much soda" The nerd boy complained

"Shut up, Tims" The mewman girl said to her bestie

Meanwhile in Ludo's monster temple, The Mewnian tavern rats cheer for a rat eating dozens of cornstalks. Rhombulus bursts in and starts freezing rats in crystal and Meteor follows casting a spell

"Prickly Pineapple Paralization" She shouted. Suddenly pineapples came from her bracelet and flew to the rats, then explodes with electricity paralyzing the remaining rodents

Queen Moon, Meteor, Heckapoo, Rhombulus, Lekmet and Omnitraxus charged to the castle walls. Omnitraxus turned into a giant fist and punches down the huge doors of Ludo's Chambers. Inside they see the Bald Eagle vomiting it's stomach contents, such as bugs and grubs, to the waiting mouth of the Giant Spider.

"Eew" Moon and Heckapoo said in disgust

"Gross. Awesome!" Meteor shouted

After figuring out that they were under attack, the eagle and the spider stopped doing their gross activity and suddenly charged at the commission. But Heckapoo cut opened a portal before they could reach the commission, the result was sending them to Earth, at Britta's Tacos

"Welcome to Britta's Tacos, May I take your order?"

Back to the temple, Rhombulus grabbed the sleeping avian monster from it's bed

"Time to Rise and Dine" The Rockhead said while throwing Ludo. The avian monster screamed in terror upon being thrown. When he landed, Rhombulus crystallizes his legs. Ludo, still disoriented from his sudden awakening, doesn't recognize the raiders

"Ugh... Who are you...? Please don't take my organs..." He babbled as his visions were clearing. The moment it cleared, he immediately recognized the leader of the raider. "Queen Moon? What are you doing here?" He asked in confusion

The queen didn't answered his question but she took the wand from the avian in which Ludo yelled in protest

"Where's Glossaryck?" The Queen interrogated

"Glossaryck? well, he's gone" The avian replied. All of the raiders gasped in surprise uppon hearing that

"What do you mean he's gone? What did you do to him?" Queen Moon questioned accusingly

"I didn't do anything. Glossaryck showed me something in the spell book, and next thing I know, I wake up, and they're gone." The avian said

"Oh, come on. You stole the book." Queen Moon said, accusing Ludo about the Spell book's theft

"Whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa-whoa. Glossaryck said the book is mine now. How's that stealing?" Ludo said, defensively "And I think we can all agree Glossaryck comes and goes as he pleases." The avian continued

"That's true" Rhombulus confirmed

"Very true" Meteor supported

"Yeah" Heckapoo stated

"And I suppose it's just a coincidence that you've taken up shelter here in this ancient monster temple." Queen Moon said, motioning at the temple as she speaks

"I'm supposed to know that? This place was empty, so I moved in. It's cold out there! I'm wearing a chip bag, for corn's sake!" The avian said

"Where do you even find the chip bag?" Meteor asked

"That was way back then" Ludo stated

"We don't have time for this" Queen Moon said with irritation in her voice "What about your wand? You have half my family's crystal embedded in it." The Queen said desperately trying to prove that Ludo is guilty

"It doesn't even work anymore. If it's yours, you can have it. Face it. You've got nothing on me." Ludo said defensively, much to the Queen's vain. The commission decided to move because they aren't making progress by interrogating the avian, so Rhombulus decided to speak

"All right, all right, all right, this is getting us nowhere. Time for Plan B." The reptile rockhead said

The Commission turned to leave but Queen moon halts them

"No wait!" She said

"No, we need to find Glossaryck." Heckapoo answered

"Yeah Mom, we need to move on since we aren't getting info when interrogating Ludo" Meteor said while joining the group of Magical entities, leaving the Queen with Ludo

Back to Earth, Star and her girlfriends (and Timothy) arrived, at what most of them call "The Bad Kids Party" on top of 'Stop and Slurp', in which multiple bad students are found partying with loud rock music. All the girls could say is "Wow!". In the middle there is a campfire in which multiple students are throwing their failed quizzes.

"'See me after class'? See this after class, Mr. Kimball!" A kid named, Aaron Dominic, said as he threw his failed quiz to the flame, letting it burn to ashes

"Ooh, burning homework! So dangerous!" Pony said

"Is that legal?" Star asked. Seemingly unsure about the flame and the burning papers. To answer her question, A woman firefighter walked close to the fire and put it out "Don't worry. It's a controlled burn." The firefighter reassured

"Meteor is gonna be really angry, if she sees this" Star muttered

"Oh yeah, Your sister teacher. Please don't tell her" Janna said as she walked away and so are the other girls

"This is pretty cool, right? Janna's having a good time." Kelly said. They turned to see Janna, who throwing a book into the flame and letting it turn to ashes. "Burn! Burn!" The Trickster chanted

"And Charlotte too" Kelly continued. They turned to see Charlotte running to a fridge full of soda. "Oooh! Soda!" The mewman girl shouted excitedly. Timothy ran into her to stop her from drinking too much. "Charlie, No!" He shouted to his friend, but Charlotte didn't listen, she continued to drink as much soda as she can, Much to Timothy's disappointment. "This is gonna be harder than I thought" The nerd boy said

The girls giggled at the frustrated nerd boy trying to calm down the excited mewman girl. Well all girls except Star. Seeing the pair makes her remember her old times with Marco, when things were great and no trace of awkwardness and embarrassment were present. She sighed, she misses those days

Pony Head sees her deep frown which means that she's unsatisfied of the fun to be happy. So Pony decided to cheer her up

"Oh, come on, B-Fly, you need to loosen up. Here. Throw this math quiz into the fire." She says as she hands the said quiz to Star. Star takes the quiz and throws it in the flame but it failed to make her happy nor to feel better.

"Yeah, I don't feel anything. You guys were so awesome to bring me here, but I just don't think I'm in a party mood right now" She said "You guys have fun, I'll just stay in the back". As she turned to leave, the mewman princess heard a familiar voice that kept her from leaving.

"Star?"

She turned around to see a strange boy with a short haircut, green eyes and fangs with a keytar, little did she know it's just her former crush, Oskar. "Star is that you?" He said as he walked closer to Star

"Yeah, Pretty much. Do I know you?" The mewman princess asked seemingly not recognizing the boy

"It's me, Oskar. I got a haircut. Check it out. Hmm!" He said as he gestured at his new haircut

"Oskar?" Star said, seemingly surprised to see her old crush and not even recognizing him

"You're not leaving already, are you?" The musical teen asked. Star was unable to answer at first but as she look at her friends, she get words of encouragement from the girls. And she decided that its better to stay there with Oskar than be awkward at her home with Marco. So with a nervous laughter, she decided to hang out with Oskar.

Meanwhile at the Diaz Household, Marco was thinking deeply and Jackie was trying to cheer him up

"Hey. What are we staring at?" Jackie said, trying to lighten up the mood

"Oh, nothing. Just thinking about, uh, stuff." Marco responded

"Marco, it's the end of the year. We don't have to think about anything!" Jackie joked. They both share a laugh at the funny remark

"Let's only think about you, me, and what we're gonna do this summer. Now, what am I thinking right now?" Jackie said teasingly to Marco. The boy was thinking very deeply about what the girl wanted him to do, and Jackie keeps encouraging him

"Come on, Marco. Read my mind. Imagine all the time we'll save if we learn to read each other's minds." The skater girl said, encouraging the boy to read her thoughts

"Mmm... You want me to kiss ya?" Marco concluded, though obviously it's not the answer Jackie was waiting

"Um, no. I just wanted you to feed me pizza nuggets, but hey, good first shot." She said but still kisses Marco's cheek "Now go get us some pizza nuggets."

Marco walks to the kitchen and sees his father,Rafael, taking pizza nuggets from the oven. Rafael sees Marco and greets him

"Hello. Welcome to the world. Oh, Marco. How are you?" Mr Diaz greeted

"Feelin' pretty great, Dad." The boy answered

"Oh, that's good." Mr Diaz said but then he notices that someone was missing, a certain cheerful and bubly princess "Hey, where's your partner in crime?" Mr Diaz asked. Marco doesn't realize who his father was talking about so he thought it was Jackie

"Oh, Jackie? I guess we are pretty good partners." He said

"Star, Marco. I was talking about Star" Mr Diaz said "Jackie is no criminal. Star, however? Now she's a criminal. I haven't heard any explosions or magic sounds. Is she okay?"

"Well, uh... things are a bit weird between us right now." He said, remembering the awkwardness present between him and Star

"What could be weird? Two teenagers sharing a home. One boy, one girl. ...Oh. Oh, no." Mr Diaz froze upon realizing the situation and immediately offered an advice "Well, if things are weird, it's always good to talk it out. I feel great talking right now, and I don't even have a problem."

"Thanks dad" Marco said

"Good. Now leave!" Mr Diaz said

"What?" the boy asked in confusion

"I have to make more pizza nuggets"

"Oh" Marco muttered

"Leave!" Mr Diaz ordered

Back to Stop & Slurp, Star has been chatting with Oskar

"So I haven't seen you in the school for a while. Where have you been?" Star asked

"I... Dropped out. To pursue my career in music" Oskar said as he played rock music with his keytar wildly. He spins it recklessly which causes the strap to snap and send the keytar flying to the sky

"Do you think it will end up to Mars?" He asked

"Oh, I don't know. I mean, heh, Mars is pretty far away." Star said

"What are you saying?" The music teen asked

"Oh, no, no. I mean, yeah! Yeah, maybe. Maybe. Maybe it'll end up on Mars." Star said in panic to correct what she have said

"You see, Star? That's what I like most about you. You always believed in me." Oskar said as he holds his hand out for a fist-bump. Star sees the hand and realizes the gesture

"Oh, no, I... I always do that wrong. You know, that fist punchy thingy. I've only do it right once" She said (A/N: See Chapter 3)

"What are you talking about? You can't do it wrong. Just do what you feel." Oskar said. Star puts her hand on top of his fist. "Is this okay?"

Meanwhile, In the monster temple the Magic High Commission and Meteor have been searching for Glossaryck

In the second floor, Hekapoo searches via dimension portal. "Glossaryck?" The Demon Girl said as she scans the place but Glossaryck isn't in there. In the halls, Omnitraxus have been calling out for Glossaryck. "Glossaryck! Glossaryck!" The Cosmic Skull shouted but no glossaryck then he phases through the floor. In the basement, Meteor have been calling out the royal book guide by his silly nicknames. "Blue man? Li'l Dude? Book Bro? Where are you?" The warrior princess shouted. "Hey Glosserino, I got pudding!" She said while waving the pudding around, since it is the favorite food of the magical blue man, but no matter how she shouted there is still no Glossaryck. In the Minion's Quarters, Rhombulus have been interogating some rats about Glossaryck's whereabouts

"Tell me where he is!" Rhombulus shouted at a partly crystallized rat. The rat produced some high pitched squeaking for an answer, but the reptile rockhead understands it (Since he also understands Lekmet's goat language). He doesn't look pleased by the rat's answer, indicating that it also doesn't know where's the blue man.

"You're a liar!" He shouted at the rodent

In the stockroom, Lekmet have been searching for the magic man but got distracted by a stock of corn. He grabbed one and began to eat when a certain book fell from the stock, The Book of Spells. The High Chancellor immediately grabbed the book and called his companions

"Baaaa!" He bleated. Hearing that, all members of the High Commission hurried to him.

"You found Glossaryck?" Omnitraxus asked

"Baaa!" Lekmet answered. He opened the book and flipped through the pages but the entire book was blank. Much to thier shock and disappointment.

"Blank?" Rhombulus asked in a disappointed tone

"That's not the real book" Heckapoo stated. The commission decided to go report their findings to the Queen. Hekapoo opened the portal and all the members entered (except Omni). But when they entered, they saw the Queen lying unconscious at the ground with pitch black eyes and Ludo was holding the wand while laughing evilly, his eyes is glowing green. Flesh started to grow onto the wand until it became a fully grown arm and the half star fragment is embedded on it's palm.

"Ludo?" Hekapoo asked, unsure if it's still Ludo who control the body.

"Ludo's not here right now but if you like you can leave a message" The avian said, but the voice was no longer Ludo's, it's from someone else, Toffee.

"You did not want to do that little man!" Omnitraxus said as he phased from the floor and aimed a punch to the avian.

But the monster didn't look frightened instead it raised it's arm and blasted the Space-Time keeper. The Commission gasped to see their companion was now nothing more than a skull mask in the monster's grasp. Ludo/Toffee absorbed the skull's power of Levitation and used it to freely move in the air since it's legs was still crystallized. "That's it" Rhombulus said as he and Heckapoo readied their weapons. The rockhead attacked first, throwing punches at the possessed monster but Ludo/Toffee easily evades it and blasted Rhombulus away. Hekapoo then attacked, thrusting the disconnected blades of her scissors to the monster, only to be prevented by a green magical shield. Ludo/Toffee uses his magic to grip the demon girl's forearm and send her into the air then plummeting back to the ground with a heavy impact. The monster started to absorb the magic and soul of the Fire goddess but is cut short when crystals began to damage him from behind. Rhombulus was firing a barrage of sharp crystals which quickly catches the monster's attention. While Rhombulus fights the dreaded villain, The Chancellor Lekmet revives the fire goddess from her eternal slumber, but as he does,his magic and life quickly drained from his body. As soon as the Fire goddess rises, the reptile rockhead falls. Hekapoo immediately engaged in battle, while the Goat Chancellor revives the reptile crystallizes but drains more of his life

"You can't keep doing that, Chancellor" Rhombulus said. Pleading for the goat reviver to stop for his own good, but the Chancellor didn't respond.

Meanwhile, Hekapoo created a bunch of clones to encircle and ambush the monster. "Get Him!" She ordered, and then all of the clones and herself attacked Ludo/Toffee at the same time. But the powerful villain casted an explosive spell and immediately defeats the scissor enforcer and even affecting the other two

The monster started to absorb the power of the fire goddess and the reptile rockhead. The Chancellor crawls to the ground using his left strength and puts his finger on the Queen, then he uses all magic that is left in him to revive their possible savior. Moon let out a deep gasp as she was brought back to life, She sees the High Chancellor started to turn into dust and ashes due to lack of magic and life force.

"Chancellor! No!" Moon shouted as she looks at the chancellor's remains: A pile of ashes and a single horn

"Hello Moon" A dark voice said. The Queen turned around to see Ludo floating with evil green eyes. "It's been a while" He said while revealing his arm with the star fragment and is losing the middle finger. Moon gasped, it's not Ludo anymore. There is only one person (Monster) who lost the finger

"Toffee" Moon stated, then she blasted a beam of energy and he return fires. She transforms into her six armed mewberty form and flies above, and shoots a blast to Ludo/Toffee from all of her six arms. Only for him to catch the blast with green magic and send it back to the caster. Moon got hit, and the monster took the chance. A large powerful vine sprouted from the arm with the star fragment which catches the queen. The monster started dragging Moon near to him and was ready to absorb her power and life force once again. The Queen created a sword of light magic to cut off the vine before it could pull her any closer to Ludo/Toffee. The villain created a sword of his own using green magic then he classes swords with his enemy and apparently shatters the queen's saber due to him being strong after absorbing the commission's power. Due to the strong force of magic, Moon was thrown down to the floor as she watches the dreaded villain hover to her

Meanwhile, Star and Oskar have been chatting about the wand and all about spell casting.

"So you just say stuff and magic comes out?" Oskar asked

"Yeah, pretty much. I've even been creating my own spells. Want to see?" Star stated

"Yeah, I'd be honored." The music teen replied, with excitement

"Okay, I haven't practiced this one too much, so if your body explodes, whoopsie-doopsies! Heh. That's a little magic joke for you." Star said cheerfully. That make Oskar laugh nervously. Star took a deep breath and started to cast the spell

"Sparkle Kitten Fireworks Shower!" She shouted. The wand creates multi colored lights that turned to fireworks which explode into raining kittens.

"Whoa! It's beautiful." Oskar said, amazed by the colorful lights. The other spectators were also amazed by this until the cats fell on their head and viciously bites and scratches them. The party immediately turned into a state of frantic panic, which made the princess regret her decision to make that spell

"Aw, geez, I should stop making cats" Star said

"Seriously, how have we not hung out before?" Oskar said while laughing at the other kids misfortune

"Well, I'm usually pretty busy fighting monsters and stuff." Star said

"Oh, yeah, with your buddy. What's his name?" Oskar stopped to think for a moment before snapping his fingers "Mango! It's always just you and Mango."

Star thought for a moment before realizing who 'Mango' is "Oh, Marco" she said

"Yeah, Where's Mango?" The musical teen asked. Star couldn't make him say her best friend's name so she decided to go with the flow

"Well, Mango's going out with Jackie now, so he'll probably have less time to hang out with me." Star stated

"Well, I'm not doing anything this summer. I'd make a great Mango." He said

"Uh...yeah" Star muttered

"Think about it, Star. I'll be a great Mango. We'll be fighting monsters together and I'll see more of your magic like your kittens and that giant blue floating eye" Oskar said

Star began to think about it. She could hang out with Oskar, her long time crush, And avoid Marco, all summer. But that means replacing her bestfriend, and that would make them drift further apart. She didn't want to lose her one and only bestie, whom she also have a crush on, and replace him with this boy, whom she didn't know if she still have a crush on. She began to think again about what Oskar just said and something strange caught her attention

"Wait, Can you repeat what you've said?" She requested

"I'll be a great Mango?" Oskar said

"No, After that"

"We'll be fighting monsters?"

"No! After that!"

"The kittens and the big blue eye?"

"What eye?" The princess asked

"That eye" Oskar said while pointing to somewhere. Star turned around to see a huge blue floating eye with a golden hexagon on the middle and a crystal shaped iris. Stars and planets built it's body and flames floated around it.

"I didn't make that eye" Star stated

The spectators looked at the huge eye in awe and is motionless to prevent provoking it. Until some jerk threw a rock at it, the rock hits it's hexagon causing a deep metallic sound. The eye looked at the jerk boy and stared at it for a moment, before vaporizing him via pink laser. The crowd burst out of panic upon seeing this and started scampering to all directions. The huge eye continued vaporizing the party-goers and wreak havoc.

"Don't worry, Star. I'll help you!" Oskar said. Seconds before he was vaporized by the eye. Seeing this, Star decides to take the offensive

"Narwhal Blast" She shouted as magical see creatures came out of her wand. But the huge eye swiftly evades the whales despite its huge size

Then the huge eye transformed into a giant fist and hurled itself to the princess. Star nimbly backflips to avoid the attack, causing the fist to crush Oskar's car instead.

Seeing the creature's formidable power, Star realize that she can't fight it alone, she need help, she need her bestie but he can't be here, not this time. Then she remembered a certain mewman girl that can help her fight.

"Charlie, Could you help me here?" She said, not even looking away from the creature, which was steadily rising. But she heard a groan in reply, she turned around to see Timothy carrying Charlotte, bridal style, while lots of empty soda cans were scattered everywhere. The nerd boy was madly blushing as the mewman girl happily nuzzled her head at his chest and cuddling him softly. Star looked irritated at the two.

"Sorry Princess, She can't help you" Timothy said

"Why?" Star asked

"She's been soda drunk"

"Soda-what?"

"Soda drunk, she drank so many soda, it affects her brain and consciousness"

Before Star could ask any further, she felt a wild gust of wind rushed by. She turned around to see the creature floating up high, It morphed from being a huge fist back to being a huge eye.

She fired a few fireworks, hoping to hit it but it nimbly evades the explosive projectiles. Then the huge eye fired a beam of white laser, which Star evades, but freezes the floor (or rooftop), it also hits a few burning trash cans thus extinguishing their flames. Without thinking, Star rushed and fired a barrage of fireworks but she slips on the floor causing the fireworks to fire randomly, one relighting a trash can and one knocking Timothy off his feet and waking Charlotte. While Star was struggling to stay standing, The creature summoned five flaming skulls that rushed to the princess. Star nimbly evades them yet one manage to burn the edge of her dress.

"Hey! This is one of my favorite dresses" Star shouted as she patted out the remaining flame in her dress, The huge eye didn't seem to care

"That's it!" The princess mumbled as she raised her wand. "Warnicorn Stampede" She shouted as a herd of rushing unicorns were summoned from her wand. Though the eye just hovered a little higher to avoid the rushing horned horses, causing them to fall off Stop & Slurp.

"Awe man I should've think that further" Star said, before she was blasted by red laser past Timothy and Charlotte. As the mewman girl, now standing and chasing the nerd boy with a kissy face

"Come to me my bestie" Charlotte mumbled in her soda drunken state

"Charlie, your freaking me out" Timothy said as he back away immediately. Star began to notice the pair

"Seriously you two, I'm fighting a giant eye monster and you still have the time to be lovey dovey, for corn's sake!" Star shouted with irritation as she steadily rises to her feet. The eye summoned five skulls again and hurled them to the princess. "Winter Storm Hyper blow" She shouted as a freezing gust of wind froze the skulls and gravity took them down.

"Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast" She shouted as a huge beam of rainbow and butterflies came out of her wand and into the eye. The creature nimbly evades it but Star casted another spell that the eye was caught off guard. "Rainbow fist punch" She shouted then a rainbow in the shape of a fist hit the eye squarely in the hexagon causing it to drop glowing pink tear like substances. As the pink tears hit the ground, the vaporized students appeared on their spots. Star became distracted upon the sudden reappearance of the, assumed to be dead, students that she didn't notice the disappearance of the huge eye.

Meanwhile on the Monster Temple, Ludo/Toffee was ready to absorb the Queen's power as she lay weak on the ground

"Goodbye, Moon" The monster said as green light was filling his hand. Unfortunately (Fortunately for Moon), a sudden interruption stopped the monster from killing the queen.

"Mom what's going on and why did I hear explosions?" Meteor asked as she stepped into the room to see weakened Moon and an evil looking Ludo, with glowing green eyes and the lifeless commission

"Meteor, Run!" The Queen warned

"Well, Well, Well, look who we have here?" Ludo/Toffee said as he turned "It's been a while, Princess Meteor. The Brute Princess of Mewni"

"Toffee?!" Meteor shouted still unable to believe that Ludo has been possessed by the septarian.

The dreaded villain chuckled evilly "I haven't seen you since..." He paused before making an evil grin "Princess Astria"

"You have no right to say her name!" The warrior princess shouted. Ludo/Toffee aimed his wand at her "Well I don't care, It was nice to see you again, Goodbye" He said as he shoots a green beam of energy at the princess, Meteor quickly dodges the blast and send a counterspell

"Scaly Shark Strike" She shouted as huge sharks appeared from her bracelet and flew to the monster. Ludo/Toffee doesn't even move from his place as he blasted the sharks with green magic, vaporizing them completely. Meteor let out a gasp, and quickly muttered a new spell.

"Laser Lightning Lancers!" She shouted as multiple lightning spears appeared on her side. She points at Toffee and the spears rushed to impale him. Toffee dodged the first four, deflects the next four with his magic and blocks the renaming four spears

"Is that all you've got?" Ludo/Toffee taunted. Meteor started to get loose and grabbed a battle axe from her bracelet

She swung the axe violently at the monster. But Ludo/Toffee used a magical barrier to prevent her from damaging them. The monster grabbed her in the forearm and threw her in the air, much like Heckapoo, but Meteor back flips nimbly to avoid the brutal impact and then she transforms into her scarlet mewberty form, with eight arms and two large wings.

"Meteor Storm of Fury" She shouted as a black cloud appeared on top of her head and started shooting fireballs. Ludo/Toffee evades some then blocks other's with his magic shield and then he uses huge vines to grab the princess. Meteor was caught but uses her axe to cut the vines. She then flies and charges to the monster with the axe in her hand, Ludo/Toffee creates his own magic sword and duels with the brute princess. They duels in the air for a long time, but due to the monster's strength, Meteor was thrown to the ground, much like Moon. Ludo/Toffee hovers to her and was ready to end her life until Moon interrupted

"Don't do that Toffee, please. Take me instead" The Queen pleaded, although the monster didn't care about her pleas

"I would like to end your life, Moon. But first, I will let you watch another daughter of yours to die in pain. Then I will kill Star, before I kill you" Ludo/Toffee said as they started to drain the power of the princess. Then Meteor stood up (she is now in her normal form) much to the monster's shock

"How are you still standing?! I've drained so much magic in you, You shouldn't be capable of moving, even an inch!" The monster shouted, Meteor just chuckled

"I've never thought I'll be using this form in public especially since mom is here" She glanced at the queen before she continued speaking. "But since my life and the universal existence is at risk, I'll have no choice but using it"

"What are you talking about?" Moon asked

Meteor didn't answer as she raise her hand and moved it in a circular direction. Then a huge bolt of lightning struck her. As the lightning fades her form is revealed, She is now wearing a golden dress with a golden cape with cogs and gears around it and then two clockwise-rotating hourglasses revolves around her.

"I, Hourglass of the T.I.M.E.A. Council will strike you down." She said in a bold manner

Meanwhile on Star, The princess has been searching for the huge eye that seemingly disappeared to nowhere. She began to scan the place and asked the other students but no one know where it is and Oskar is still missing. She eventually gave up and sat on the top of Oskar's car (well whatever was left of it) and decided to think for a while, then a huge round shadow became to cover her from behind. She turned around to see the huge eye staring threateningly to her; she let out a girly high pitched scream and prepared to hold on her dear life as she closed her eyes, expecting the worst pain to come. But it never came; she felt nothing, no piercing lasers, hot skulls or chilly freeze ray, nothing. She only heard a loud cackling and she decided to open her eyes to see the huge eye, which is 'bursting out in laughter'.

"You should see the look on your face. It was priceless" It said. Star blinked in confusion

"What?" She mumbled, still not catching up

"You should really see it, Wait I can show you" The huge eye said as the golden hexagon in it morphed into an image of Star's expression. Seeing the Image, the princess let out another scream of panic and confusion. The huge eye noticed this. "Ooh, Another good one, wanna see?" It asked

"No!" Star shouted "By the way who or what are you? And why did you attack me?" she said as she raised her wand defensively

"Oh my bad, I've never gotten to introduce myself" The eye said as it 'clears throat' (that throat clearing sound) "Greetings, I am Omniscientous Prime, the Great Overseer"

"Omniscientous? Much like Omnitraxus?" Star asked

"Yes, I am a cosmic entity like Omnitraxus but I don't have a territory. The whole universe is my territory." Omiscentous replied

"Then why did you attack me?" The princess asked

"I was merely testing your skills, I mean you no harm but I didn't introduced myself to prevent you from holding back" The huge eye said

"You should've fight me where there are no objects that would be broken" Star said, gesturing her hands unto the havoc they created while fighting

"Don't worry I can fix it" The blue eye said as it's iris glowed a bright white light and everything went back to normal, even Oskar's car looks brand new! Then Oskar suddenly appeared near Star, Oblivous but calm

"Oh hey Star and giant floating eye" The music teen greeted, clearly not intimidated of the cosmic creature

"Oskar could you let us be alone for a minute? Please?" The princess pleaded

"Sure Star, we should hangout sometimes. Anyways bye!" Oskar said as he left with his car, leaving the princess with the cosmic eye

"So did I pass?" She asked

"What?" The creature asked

"The test! Did I pass the test?" She asked

"Yes, you passed. You are surprisingly stronger than I've thought you'd be" Omniscientous said "Though you seem to be a kind of distracted especially when the two dorks started to act lovey dovey. Got any problem?" He asked

"Well... I don't think I can tell you" Star said

"Come on Star, you can tell me. And I could offer a great advice to you" The huge eye said

"Well I do have a problem..." The princess said

Back to the castle, Ludo/Toffee and Moon have been staring at Hourglass with shock and confusion. An eerie silence filled the temple, until it is broken by a maniacal chuckle from Ludo/Toffee.

"The T.I.M.E.A. Council? The highest council in the universe? The chosen beings? What a pleasant surprise" The monster said while chuckling

"I'm here to execute you, Toffee the Traitor" Hourglass said

"Meteor, what are you talking about?" Moon asked, Hourglass didn't answer, she just stared at Ludo/Toffee

"After all these years, They're still after me" The monster muttered to himself "You can't defeat me, Hourglass. Though you'd be a great source of Magic" He said as he blasted hourglass with a thick stream of dark magic, The time princess easily dodges and immediately send a counter spell

"Hyper Rainbow Crusher" She shouted as a huge rainbow arm was summoned from her hand. The arm immediately grabbed Ludo/Toffee and crushed him between the fingers and the palm. Then the rainbow arm suddenly turned green and exploded a few seconds later leaving a trail of green smoke. Hourglass stared at the explosion in disbelief "This is going to be harder than I thought" She said

Sudden huge stones floated with green light and hurled to her. She easily dodges them but a blast of green magic caught her off guard and sent her flying back. But even though she was hit, she still manage to stand.

"Gotta raise my defense" She muttered to herself "Defense Dragon Transform" She shouted as two dragon heads replaced the hourglasses revolving around her. One dragon head was red with embers and the other was blue with sparks. She began to hover at the green-smoke-field to search for the monster but he wasn't there. Then a green blast suddenly came from behind but the blue dragon head created a blast of lightning to counter the blast

Then a bunch of stones was hurled from the other side of the room but the red dragon head blasted it with thick fireballs

"I must say, I am impressed" Ludo/Toffee said, his voice echoed at the temple but he is no where to be seen "You are better than the past Hourglass, Queen Skywynne" He said as more large rocks began hurling from nowhere and Hourglass continued blasting them

"Yet you're both pathetic" Ludo/Toffee said, his voice is getting a harsher tone

"You can't hide forever, Toffee!" The time princess shouted then she spot a a dark silhouette appeared in the middle of two pillars supporting the the tower. She didn't hesitate, she blasted it right away

"Omega Monster Shark Blast!" She shouted. Then a huge massive towering red shark with massive teeth was hurled into the pillars, shattering it completely. But something was wrong, the monster was not there. No trace of him anywhere, he's like a shadow.

Then she heard a light chuckle from behind her "Nice try but I'm not there" Ludo/Toffee said. Hourglass turned around and saw the face of the villain with an evil smirk

"SURPRISE!" Ludo/Toffee shouted as he blasted the time princess away to a far wall. The attack was too sudden that her dragon heads didn't have the time to counter it. Then the monster started to consume her magic again and her dragon heads returned to their normal form. The sand in the hourglasses began to rapidly pour down. Thinking that she would lose, Hourglass broke.

"That's it, I'm done playing nice" She said as she raised her right hand "Omnious Sparkius Levitato" She shouted. Then blue light enveloped the monster, and it forces him to slam his whole body to a wall, after a few slamming, green light surrounded it again indicating that the monster is fighting back. The aura surrounding the monster from blue to green repeatedly. Then the aura stopped at green.

It is clear that Toffee is the one who won in their little game of control.

"Nice try, But I'm not that easy to manipulate" The monster said as he hover down to the time princess

"Heaven's Descendants Meteor burst!" Hourglass shouted as huge fireballs fell from the sky, destroying the foundations of the temple. Meanwhile, Moon gathers and throws the Magic High Commission to a portal as the temple began to fell down.

Though Ludo/Toffee didn't look intimidated, he just continued to drain the magic of the princess and more sand poured down from the princess' hourglasses, indicating that she is running out of magic.

"Mega Sky Devastation-" She muttered though she can't finish it "Snap! I'm all out of magic" she said. She picked her mirror and sent an SOS message.

Meanwhile on Stop & Slurp, Star told Omniscentous her problem about Marco everything about it. Including her crush on him, how it hurts, and how she was humiliated at her song day, everything. Omniscientous carefully listened and analyzed the problem and finally formed a proper conclusion

"Based on what you told me, Your friendship will not be broken easily. So I strongly recommend that you should just talk it out" The huge eye recommended

"What?! I can't do that! It will be awkward!" Star yelled, refusing to take the advice

"Star, if what you said is true. Your friendship will endure everything and not just a simple awkwardness will tear you apart. You're the perfect team. The first thing you need to do is accept it."

Star began to think of it for a moment. She realizes that the only way to solve her problem is to face it, head on. Avoiding it will only delay the solution, and the problem will get longer than it's supposed to be. She will have to face it, even if it means admitting her crush to Marco, if that is the only way

"To mend the crack in your friendship there must be two foundations: Honesty and Trust" Omniscientous said "In friendship there must be honesty, never to hide secrets from each other to prevent conflicts and trust to each other to hide the secrets from others, to trust each other in accepting one another, and to trust that each other will forgive"

"Thank you for your advice, Omniscentous" Star said

"Always Trust and Honesty build True friendship because they have one thing: Love. Always remember that"

"Yes, I will"

"The two dorks over there have a great friendship, You should be like them" the huge eye said as they looked at Timothy and Charlotte. The nerd boy was now trapped in a corner by his soda drunken bestie

"Charlie, What are you doing?! You're freaking me out!" The nerd boy said. The mewman girl let out a giggle and let her lips touch the boy's lips. The spectators went silent for a moment before erupting in cheers and applause, much to the boy's embarrassment. Star and Omniscientous just stood there with wide eyes upon seeing the two

"I regret saying that" The huge eye said "Hey Kids! Get a room!" It shouted before a loud telephone ring came out of nowhere. Then Omnis' hexagon turned to an image of a telephone and before it went back to normal, but now worry was seen in his eye

"It's an SOS, I have to go, Star. Ti'll next time" He said as vortex appeared underneath him and he dives into it, then it disappears.

The girls started to reassemble with Star, Timothy started to approach them too.

"Great work with Oskar, Star" Kelly said

"Yeah, and also with that big blue eye, you showed it who's the boss!" Janna said

"Aww, gals stop! Your making me blush. You know, maybe this summer thing won't be that bad." Star said

Charlie started to approach Star, while she was rubbing her head

"Ugh! What happened?" The mewman girl asked, oblivious of what happened when she was out

"You became soda drunk, and started to act crazy" Timothy said

"Anything wierd happened when I was out"

"Eh, Nothing much. Let's just say Lover boy finally have his first kiss" Janna said while smirking at the nerd boy. Charlotte noticed this

"What does that mean?" She asked

"N-Nothing!" Timothy answered while blushing furiously. Charlie giggled as she looked at him

"Oh really, then why are you blushing?" She asked while still giggling

"Nothing!" The nerd boy yelled "Let's just go home"

"Yeah, before that let's go the Diaz's" The mewman girl said

"Yeah. I guess there's just one thing to take care of when we get there" Star said and with that they left Stop & Slurp

Meanwhile on the temple, Ludo/Toffee has been draining the magic of Hourglass. The time princess raised her hand and desperately casted another spell

"Ultrasonic Leech Bomb" She shouted with energy that is left on her. Then Glowing blue leeches started to shoot from her hand into the monster but Ludo/Toffee evades them

"You missed" He said

"It was not you what I'm aiming for" Hourglass said

Then a fast beeping echoed the entire temple and the monster turned around to see that the leeches stick on the remaining collumns. Then they exploded with high frequency ultrasonic shock waves deafening the monster and took out the pillars. Though Ludo/Toffee still manage to speak

"You think that is enough to-" He was cut off when a huge fist hit him and sent him flying back. The fist transformed into a huge eye, It was Omniscientous to the rescue!

"Hourglass, Are you alright?" He asked

"Yeah I'm fine thanks for the rescue!" Hourglass said

"Good" The huge eye said. Then the dimensional knife floated in the air and tear open a portal.

"Omnisc, What are you doing?" The time princess

"I'm sending you back to the council" The huge eye replied

"What?! We can take him out!" She said

Then a blast shot out of nowhere, it almost hit Hourglass, but Omniscentous blocked with a magical blue shield

"See you can't even defend yourself!" He said. She huffed in annoyance, Omnisc just rolled his eye. Then he saw Moon in the corner and decided to call her out

"Hey Queen Moon, Could you help Hourglass to get out of the portal?" He said

Moon gladly complied and carried Hourglass by the arm and help her walk to the portal

"You have a lot to explain to me, Meteor" The Queen whispered

"I know" The time princess replied

Omniscientous keeps blocking the blasts than came from Ludo/Toffee and send one heavy counter blast that brought down the temple. However, before all of them could leave through the portal, Ludo/Toffee said one last message

"Tell Star, I'm coming for my finger"

Meanwhile on the Diaz Household, Star have been searching for her best friend, She found him being fed with pizza nuggets by Jackie and she gathered all the courage she could muster in order to talk to him

"All right, Star, let's get awkward" She said to herself as she walks towards Marco

"Hey Marco, got a sec?" she asked

Seeing her, Marco left his girlfriend, Jackie, with an open mouth to approach her. Then they finally faced each other and gathered all their courage to spurt out the words they've been longing to say to each other

"[Marco] I have to tell you something.

[Star] We need to talk." They said at the same time while chuckling nervously

"Let's go somewhere more quiet." Star requested

Then they went to the bottom of the stairs and when they see that no one else is listening, they decided to speak

Star took a deep breath before speaking "Marco, I know things have been "different"." She said

"Definitely "different"." The Latino said

"I wanted to talk to you after Song Day, but I feel like we've been avoiding each other." The princess said

"Yeah, I'm definitely avoiding you" Marco admitted

"Yeah, me, too. I guess I just got scared that everything would change and that you didn't want to be friends anymore, and I miss the way things used to be, and, and.." She said but is unable to finish the sentence

"Star. I miss the way things used to be, too." He admitted

"You do?"

"Yeah. You're my best friend. But... but do you have a crush on me?" He asked, still unsure

"Uhhh... No I don't" The princess lied, still unable to admit

"But the song..." Marco pointed out though he was cut off by Star

"Marco, you're my friend, and I just want to have an awesome summer with my friend."

"Friend?"

"Friend" The princess said as she embraced her 'best friend' in a hug then they both pulled away

"Well, maybe let's just forget Song Day ever happened." Marco stated

"What's a Song Day? That sounds like a terrible day." Star said, pretending to forget that dreaded day that caused her trouble

Marco chuckled at her great acting and decided to change the subject "You know, I think we deserve a couple of months where we just don't do anything." he said

"That sounds great"

"It's called summer, Star, and it's totally gonna be great" He said as he went to the crowd

Star went upstairs to her room and found an open dimensional portal

"Huh...? Wha...? How did this get here?" She muttered in confusion

"Star!" a voice call her out of nowhere

On instinct, Star raised her wand to the dark corner "Aah! Demon!" she screamed. Then out of the dark corner, Queen Moon, Star's mother, stepped out. Star looked at her in confusion as she lowers her wand

"Mom? Wha... What are you doing here?" She asked

"I don't have time to explain, but suffice it to say, we are in danger. We must leave for Mewni immediately." The Queen said

"What? Mom, no. No, no, no, no, No!" The princess yelled rejecting the idea

"Yes, I'm afraid you have no choice in the matter."

"You sent me here, and I didn't have a choice, and now you're just telling me to leave?"

"Star, this is different" The Queen said, trying to explain at the stubborn princess but she didn't listen

"Mom, I've learned that I get to make choices here. I chose to fix things with Marco"

"Star"

"I'm choosing to have a crush on Oskar, I guess."

"Star"

"And apparently, there's this thing called "summer", where you just don't go to school."

"Star"

"So I'm choosing to stay here with my friend..."

"Star!"

"...and I'm not changing my mind!"

"Star!"

"WHAT?!"

"Toffee has returned."

Hearing that dreaded news, Star began to lose hope and sadly looked at the photo of her and Marco

"I'm sorry, Star, but you need to leave." The Queen said

Feeling defeated, Star let out a sigh "Give me two minutes" she said as she went downstairs

"MARCO!" She shouted. Everyone let out a gasp and stared at her quietly

"Marco, we need to talk. Just one last time." She said as she walked close to Marco

"Is everything okay? You shouted pretty loud. Everybody's just staring at us." The boy said, confused about his best friend's behavior

"Yeah, I know. But some stuff just came up, and I've only got a little time."

"What? Why? We got the entire summer."

"Marco, I don't know how to tell you this, because you're my best friend..."

"Star?"

"...and that makes this super weird because..."

"What's wrong?"

"...because I... I... I do have a crush on you." She admitted. The most unexpected confession.

Everyone let out a gasp and have different reactions. Janna was smirking, Jackie gave her a glare, Starfan faints, Timothy slowly walks away from Charlotte who is not shocked but silent and Pony Head proclaimed her victory.

"Who called it?! I called it! Boom!" The disembodied horse shouted

"I didn't want to admit it because I know you don't feel the same way, and I thought if I just pretended the feelings weren't there, they'd go away. But they haven't. I have to leave Earth, probably forever, and I couldn't go without telling you the truth." She confessed while tearing up. Marco just stood there stunned at the confession.

"Good-bye! Good-bye, everyone!" Star shouted as she ran upstairs. Marco was still stunned but followed her. In her room, there was a bright flash that made Marco curious and worried. He opened the door and entered

"Star, What do you mean-" He didn't have the chance to finish his statement as he stared at the room. Dark, Dull, Devoid of life, Everything Star owned was gone: Her bed, her mirror, her secrets closet, Everything was gone.

She was gone

 **Post A/N:**

 **So guys, did you like this chapter? Anyways these are a few things you need to know:**

 *** Omniscientous is based on the word "Omniscient" which means All-seeing. And he's a huge eye because eyes are the symbol of sight. Right?**

 *** Skywynne is the Queen of Hours**

 *** Not all of my chapters will be as long as this one. This is possibly my longest one.**

 *** If any of my OC's may be indirect reference of other OC's. I want you to know that it is purely coincidental and not intentional. If not, forget reading this**

 *** I'm dying to know what you think about this chapter. So please leave reviews.**

 **Anyways, That is all. The 13** **th** **Narrator out.**


	8. Chapter 8: Breaking Point

**Pre-A/N:**

 **Hey Guys, Here is the next chapter of my story. This chapter will solve some mysteries about 'Astria' and will reveal one of the main villain of this series.**

 **Anyway, just for you know, Charlotte is not Astria, they are two different characters.**

 **Also I hope enjoy reading this chapter!**

 **I do not own Star vs the forces of evil, Just the plot and my OC's**

 **Chapter 8: Breaking Point**

It was night in the main kingdom of Mewni, the Butterfly Kingdom, our dear princess, Star Butterfly, was in her room weeping like there's no tomorrow

"Why?! Why of all people do I have a crush on him?!" Star shouted in irritation.

It has been a long day for her and she was very tired of the things she did that day including: Avoiding her bestie, hanging out with friends, impressing her former crush, fighting a cosmic eye, confessing her crush at her best friend and leaving him forever. It's the most tiring day of her life! And for her it's the worst. It's been a while since she had this weird feelings and been enduring it for a very long time but now she have confessed and she screwed it up! She left him without an explanation and she know he won't forgive her for embarrassing him in front of a huge crowd. It hurt! It definitely hurt! It felt like she lost someone and never seeing them again. She wished, she never had this feelings

Then a knock was heard from her door. "Star, may I come in?" a feminine voice said, indicating that the queen is the one who knocked. Star groaned in frustration

"Go away Mom, I don't want to talk right now!" She shouted before sobbing in her pillow again

Moon didn't take her protest and slowly entered the room and walked towards the weeping princess

"Star, I'm sorry you have to leave Earth, but if you don't you will be in danger. And I don't know what I'm gonna do when I lose you" The queen said to her daughter

"You don't understand! You never will! Have you ever lost someone very important to you?! Telling them you love them, then just leaving them forever?! Of course, you don't! You're just an emotionless strict queen that doesn't care!" Star yelled at her mother

Despite Star's harsh tone and ungracious manner, Moon stayed calm

"Star, I'm not emotionless, I lost someone without saying that I love her" The queen said as tears started to fall from her cheeks. "Star I'm doing this because I love you, and I don't want to lose you to Toffee too. I don't want him to take another daughter. I don't want you to end up like her" Moon said while sobbing bitterly

"W-What are you talking about?" Star said as she finally looked at her mother

"I'm talking about Astria, Star" The queen said

"Who's Astria?" the princess asked, intrigued by the strangely familiar name

"Astria... is your other older sister Star. She is 2 years younger than Meteor, but 2 years older than you"

"What happened to her?" Star asked

"I suppose, I should tell you her story. I'm sure you can handle it" Moon replied "Let me start from the beginning..."

 ***Narration***

 _It happened 4 years ago, Astriala Sparkniel Johansen Butterfly, or simply Astria was a very beautiful cheerful maiden. She has a beautiful golden hair and trickles of blue spiraled them, and she always wear pigtails with a little purple bow and a very beautiful golden necklace. She have weird marks on her cheeks, and always wears the same dress each day, the light blue dress Meteor always wears was hers. What's so special about her is that despite her cheerfulness and activeness, she can be very graceful and proper if you ordered her to be. She's very smart and wise, I was thinking of passing the throne to her. She loves this thing called Math that could really help her rule the kingdom. She also invented the inter-dimensional mirrors_

"Weird, I never thought any princess would like math" Star said

"Me too, it gives me headaches" Moon stated

 _The two laughed a bit but quickly returned to the saddened state_

 _Anyways, she was caring to both the royal family and the citizens, she casted very good spells. I'm always proud of her, I always favor her more than you two but I was still strict with her_

 _She loved the kingdom and all but what she loved most was her older sister. Meteor had been overprotective on her she would protect Astria, ranging from enemies to courters. She'll even if she cause trouble just to help her. Meteor would do anything for Astria. And even you Star, you admired her, you were inspired by her._

"Wait, I didn't remember anything like that" The princess said

"I'll explain that later" Moon said

 _For us she was perfect. But good things don't last do they? Due to Meteor's recklessness we decided to send her to Saint Olgas, but we didn't know that would affect Astria too. When we were packing all of Meteor's things to send her there, Astria decided to held protest about sending her older sister to Saint Olga's, she even took your assistance, Star. You both protested and we were surprised, seeing both of you go against our will for the first time. But we didn't listen to your pleas and that broke her heart_

 _So with a broken heart, she ran to the Forest of Certain Death and Vanished. We searched and searched for her everywhere but we couldn't find her, and we delayed sending Meteor to Saint Olga's just to find her, but we weren't lucky enough to do so._

 _After a few days a hunter found her wandering in the forest, we decided to follow her there and when we found her, we were overjoyed but she ran and kept running. We followed her until we found her in the middle of the Forest of Certain Death, only to find her with a certain old acquaintance: Toffee_

 _"Toffee! Give us back our daughter, you monster!" I shouted at him but Toffee just snickered at my command_

 _"Why don't you just ask her yourself, to come to you. Although she might refuse" he said in mocking tone._

 _"Astria, what is he talking about?" I said "Come here to us Astria"_

 _But Astria didn't move, she didn't even speak to me._

 _Then out of nowhere, a group of monster attacked us. We fought them but we were outnumbered and was pinned down to the ground._

 _Astria looked at us with shock and guilt all over her face as she looked at Toffee with angry glare_

 _"Toffee, what are they doing?! This isn't our deal! All I wanted was for you to help me convince them, not this!" She shouted at the septarian. But Toffee just snickered at her_

 _"Oh so Naive, Why would I help a member of the mewman royal family especially the beloved daughter of my mortal enemy" He said_

 _"Y-You lied to me?!" Astria said as tears fell down from her cheeks_

 _"Well SURPRISE! Don't you get it? I'm only using you to lure your family. And now they're all going to die and it's all your fault! How can the smartest person in all Mewni didn't realize that she is only a puppet. Simple, because your too naive to give your trust." He stated as he give her a cocky smirk_

 _Hearing that, Astria charged at him blasting the monsters that gets on her way to Toffee. When she finally reached him, she dipped down and summoned everything she had to create her most powerful blast, hoping it will end the monster for good._

 _But Toffee give her a large grin as she fired the blast, then he pulled out a large mirror that seemingly diverted the blast of magic towards another direction, towards us!_

 _Astria saw it would hurling towards us and didn't hesitate as she threw herself at the huge energy of magic just to save us from our doom but before she was hit, she gave us one final smile, knowing that she already paid her debt to us. And that sealed her fate, she was vaporized by her own magic blast, she was turned to ashes, never to rise again. She was gone, gone forever! And I haven't the chance to tell her how much I love her and I regret it each day._

 _Seeing her being vaporized, Meteor broke and summoned a uncontrollable energy that made the monsters the fling in the air. She immediately ran to Astria's ashes and found her necklace._

 _"Astria, Don't leave me please, please come back" She said to Astria's remains. She fully know that she was gone, but she couldn't accept it_

 _"No! No! No! No! NO!" She shouted as a huge blast of magic struck the forest, leaving an eternal scar to the Forest of Certain Death._

 _But Toffee, escaped and went hiding, he started the second Monster War. Astria's death created a grave impact at the people of Mewni especially Meteor and you. Meteor almost became insane and swore revenge on Toffee. You were only ten years old when that happened and you couldn't stand the traumatic experience. That's why we decided to erase your memories and make you feel like you're the only child. We always remembered her sacrifice._

 *** End Narration ***

As soon as the story ends, Moon broke into heavy crying and Star tried to comfort her

"Sorry Mom, I didn't mean to shout at you earlier. I should've not let you tell that story" The princess said to her weeping mother as she hugged her tight

"No Star, It's alright. It's about time you know the truth and make decisions on whom you will trust" Moon said

"Thanks for trusting me for my own choice, Mom" The princess

"I'll always will, Star" Moon said

"I-I love you, Mom" Star said

"I love you too, my little starlight" The queen said as she left her daughter alone

Meanwhile at the Plains of Time, Omniscientous, the huge eye had arrived at the T.I.M.E.A. Fortress together with a Time Turtle carrying Meteor, and the unconscious bodies of Rhombulus and Heckapoo plus the remains of Omnitraxus and Lekmet. As soon as they arrived, Rainbow immediately rushed towards them

"My Goodness, What happened?!" Rainbow asked

"Toffee ambushed us and drained our energy" Meteor replied

"Toffee?! Toffee the Lawyer?!" The winged woman asked

"Toffee the Traitor!" The warrior princess replied

"That's the same Toffee, Hourglass" Omniscientous said, Meteor just rolled her eyes

"How did he even absorb your power?" Rainbow asked

"He possessed Ludo after Ludo found half of the stardust fragment" The warrior princess replied

"This is bad! If he became powerful enough, he might distort reality and end the universe! We can't let him! I need to report this to my husband" Rainbow said

"Can you please heal us before you do that" Meteor said as she tried to stand only for her to fall back to the ground.

"Sure Pretty Princess" The masked lady said with a smile

"Ugh! Don't call me that!" The warrior princess said while giving a glare at Rainbow, clearly annoyed by the name

Rainbow walked closer to Meteor and place her hand on top of the princess' head. Her eyes glowed yellowed and one of the four symbols on her wings started to light up: The Heart Symbol. Meteor started to feel power rushed to her and suddenly she was filled with magic

"That should give you enough strength to do your work, but remember you can't use strong spells" Rainbow said.

Then she walked closer to Heckapoo and Rhombulus and place her hands at each of the two. Her eyes glowed and magic surged from her palm. The fire goddess and the reptile rockhead was finally brought back to life. Heckapoo suddenly sprang into action

"Hi-yah" She shouted as she thrusted one of her scissor blades, only for it to be caught by a strong hand, She stop and look at her surroundings and the person who was holding her hand

"You know its rude to attack the person that is trying to heal you" Rainbow said as she let go of the demon girl's hand

"Who are you?! And where are we?!" Heckapoo asked

"You are in the Plains of Time, at our fortress, and I, am, Rainbow the Reality Queen, Vice-Captain of the T.I.M.E.A. Council" The masked lady said

"T.I.M.E.A. Council? Never heard of it" Heckapoo stated

"That is because we are a secret high council monitoring the events that the High Commission can't solve" Rainbow said

"Okay. But where is that little rascal Ludo?" Heckapoo said as she pound her fist into her open palm

"Yeah, Where's that little man?! I'm gonna punch the lights outta him!" Rhombulus shouted

"It's Toffee, who attacked you and he's back at the temple. You're lucky, Meteor and Moon saved you" Rainbow said "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll revive Omnitraxus" She said as she walked towards Omnitraxus' skull mask. She reached out on it and magic surged from her body to the skull. A blue aura surrounded the skull as Omnitraxus let in a deep gasp when he was brought back to life. However, he is still small. Just after he was brought to life, Moon entered the fortress

"Meteor, Is the commission alright?" The mewman queen asked. However instead of Meteor, Rainbow answered

"They're fine Moon, But I can't revive reform Lekmet, I need to find the source of magic, which is Glossaryck before I can revive him" She said "But Moon, Is it true that Toffee has returned? And how strong was his magic?"

"Yes, It's true that Toffee had returned and his magic is greater than ours and he getting stronger and stronger each passing moment" The queen replied

"Then there is no time to waste! We must go to the Bureaucracy of Magic immediately! We must create a plan to stop him. Stay here, I'll call my husband" Rainbow said and with that she left

"Wait Mom, Is Star okay?" Meteor asked as she walked towards her mother

"Yes, She's alright back in Mewni, but she have a huge problem about leaving Earth. Could you do me a favor and talk to her?" Moon requested

"Sure Mom" Meteor replied as she left

As soon as Meteor, left Rainbow returned with Hood and using dimensional scissors she opened a portal to the Bureaucracy of Magic "Now let's go!" She said as she used her wings to fly through the portal with Hood following behind her and Moon also stepped in leaving the commission

"Uh... Could anybody explain to me what is happening?" Omnitraxus asked, clearly oblivious of the events happening

"We'll explain later" Heckapoo said as she jumped to the portal. Rhombulus took Lekmet's horn before following the demon girl. Omnitraxus sighed before levitating to the portal as it closed leaving only Omniscentous alone in the fortress.

Then a flash of light shined from the timeline crystals before turning darker revealing a scene of another genocide of Marco Diaz, though this time it's getting worse than the first one. This time Marco was dimension hopping slaughtering anyone that gets on his way. The huge eye watched the scene while filled with horror and unbridled rage

"Calculator, Call the Princess and her Knight! We have a huge problem" He shouted as the large mirror entered the room

Meanwhile, Star couldn't sleep that night after finding the truth. She felt guilty about shouting at her mother, she felt regret and worry for leaving Marco without explanation, she felt fear at Toffee's return and she felt lonely being separated from Marco, loneliness was filling her and depression was slowly killing her. Why doesn't all of this just end?! She was dying inside, she needed a friend but Marco is not there to give her comfort.

Suddenly, she heard a knock at her door. "Star, may I come in?" Meteor said from the other side of the door

"Come in" Star said, her voice was shaky and filled with sadness

"Star, what's wrong?" The older princess said as she entered the room

Star didn't answer; she just buried her head in a pillow and continued weeping

"C'mon Star, you can tell me?" Meteor said as she sat down next to the younger princess and brushed Star's hair with her fingers. Star rose her head and wiped her tears away before speaking

"I did it" She said, her voice was still shaky

"Did what?" Meteor asked in confusion, clearly unaware of what the younger princess was talking about

"I confessed my feelings to Marco" Star said with a few hiccups from sobbing

"And isn't that a great thing?" The older princess asked

"No, it's not!" Star shouted as tears fell from her eyes "I showed him everything a man could ever dream of. I care for him, I fight beside him, I saved his butt a hundred times but he still chose that unworthy skater girl, Jackie! I tried not to feel horrible but I couldn't stand it. It hurts, It hurts like nothing before. I tried my best to hide this emotions. But then Ruberiot's dumb song, revealed it and he avoided me. And when I finally confessed, he just couldn't say a thing. I bet he thinks more about what people would think of him than what I said! Even after I ran away, he doesn't have the guts to follow me here! And I shouted at Mom because of him and now I have nightmares consuming me that I can't just sleep. This is the time I need a friend but he's not here and I am dying inside. All I want is that best friend that would understand me, that would be with me no matter what but he's just ..." Just before she could finish that sentence, she burst into heavy crying and she could barely breath. Meteor tried to calm her down by hugging her and patting her back. Star desperately cried at her older sister's shoulders and caused it became soaked with tears.

"Star, I'm always here whenever Marco is not around. You can ask me anything" Meteor said

"Actually Big sis, May I ask you a favor?" Star asked as she pulled away from the hug

"Anything for you my, little sis" Meteor said

"Could you sing me a lullaby?" Star asked

"I don't know, Star. My voice isn't as good as it used to be" The older princess said as she rubbed the back of her neck nervously

"Please for me" Star pleaded giving her sister a puppy dog pout. Meteor, just like Marco, couldn't resist the princess' gentle gaze and eventually fell for it

"Fine, but I can't promise you that it would be good. Here's a song Mom used to sing for us" Meteor said as she cleared her throat

 _"Oh my dear Star, rest in the night,_

 _Enjoy yourself twinkle in the light,_

 _Rest your body all tired of the day,_

 _Today's done and tomorrow's on the way,"_

The older princess sang, her voice was so relaxing and angelic. Almost like listening to a siren's lure. Star felt the soft melodic voice calmed her depression and soothe her soul. She continued listening to the song and fell drowsy

 _"Oh my darling, may you sleep tight,_

 _I'll protect you from mewbugs bite,_

 _Rest now it's already late,_

 _Adventures for tomorrow always await,_

 _Oh close your eyes my darling Starlight_

 _Don't let darkness give you nightmares and fright_

 _Ride your unicorn unto the world of dreams_

 _And let your little world as crazy as it seems"_

Meteor sang. Her voice was relieving and lulling the little princess to sleep. Star let out a yawn as she began to close her eyes until the next part came

 _"Just rest and forget that your apart,_

 _Let the peace and mend your broken heart_

 _Oh just wait and hope will come soon_

 _Just like a promise under the bloodmoon"_

The older princess sang

Hearing that, Star began to weep again, tears began to fall from her eyes. Meteor noticed this and halted her song

"Star, what's wrong? You didn't like my song?" She said to the younger princess

"N-No, It's not that, It's just reminds me of... something" Star said as she wipes her tears

"Come on, Star. You can tell me" Meteor said, as supporting as ever

"I-I made an eternal promise" The younger princess confessed

Meteor let out a gasp in surprise. "You and Marco?" She asked. Star silently nodded her head.

"What's the price?" The older princess asked

"I can't remember but I think it's 'to be devoid of emotions' ...something like that" Star said "I just couldn't stand to lose my best friend so I made a promise like that. Did I do something wrong?" She asked

"No, It's alright Star. You didn't do something wrong but please don't use the sacred oath without thinking about it" Meteor replied

"Fine, I won't" The younger princess said as she let out a tired yawn "Could you sing me the lullaby again? Your voice is really beautiful"

"It used to be greater than that but sure I will sing for you Star" Meteor said. She repeated the song and each line makes the princess drowsy. She finally sang the final verse that was cut by Star earlier

 _"Oh my dear Star, rest in the night,_

 _It's not late to do what is right,_

 _If your heart, was filled with sorrow,_

 _Just hold on your hopes and wait for tomorrow,_

 _Hold your hopes, and everything will be fine,_

 _The night will past and sun will shine,_

 _But now may you sleep my darling Starlight,_

 _And tomorrow everything will be alright"_

As soon as she finished the song, she heard a light snoring and saw the princess sleeping peacefully. She let out a small smile as she leaned and kissed Star's forehead

"Goodnight, My Starlight" She whispered as she walked out of the room with a smile. But the moment she exited the room and closed the door, her smile turned into an expression of pure anger

"He's gonna pay" She muttered angrily as she walked away

Meanwhile in the T.I.M.E.A. Fortress, The council members are in a heated argument about the situation being handled. The Overseer wants to kill the boy to prevent the horrible future while Calculator, Princess, and her Knight disagree. The Knight is a boy in a black armor with a skull sign in his chest and a thick pair of black glasses

"We must kill the boy to save the future, we must not hold back!" The Overseer shouted

"No! If we kill the boy, there will be a malfunction that may cause to a time paradox that can result to further anomalies in the future. We can't jump into insane conclusions and actions because the fate of the future depends on our decision" Calculator stated

"And the death of someone may cause a whole lot of possible events. There might be some major changes that can result to further anomalies about a series of events. We can not risk it, the probability of failure out stands the probability of success" Knight added

The Overseer and Princess doesn't seem to understand what their council member said

"Enough with the fancy words. I couldn't understand you two geeks" The huge eye shouted "Just get to the point"

"What they meant to say is that, killing the boy, Marco, is wrong and it may cause a huge effect in the future" Princess said "Look, I've seen a future, the only remaining future that isn't a genocide. And in that future both Star and Marco are important, they hold great roles. And if that future still exist, I know there's hope to stop this mess and we just need your trust. Do you trust us?" Princess said as she held her pinky to the Overseer.

The huge eye stared at her for a moment before speaking "Fine, you convinced me, kid. Though I can't do a pinky swear to you, not because I don't want to, but because I don't have pinkies" He said.

Princess just shrugged "That was worth a shot" She said

Then Hourglass entered the room silently. The other members looked at her for a moment, then seeing her gloomy face, they already knew something was wrong

"What's the matter, Hourglass?" Overseer asked

"I think I found the mistake" She answered, her voice was dark and gloomy. However Calculator didn't seem to catch her tone

"Great! Tell us what it is, so we can fix it" The talking mirror said

"It can't be fixed" The Time Councilor said

"What do you mean it can't be fixed? What is it?" Calculator asked

"Separation" Hourglass said in a dark tone

"Separation? What do you mean by that?" The talking mirror asked, clearly confused

"HEARTBREAK!" Meteor shouted with venom in her voice. Hearing that, all the other members backed away a little. "I can't believe him! He dumped Star! Star Butterfly, a princess from another dimension, just for a stupid skater girl! I'll kill him! I'll kill that boy! I'll make him pay for what he had done!" She shouted

"Meteor, Calm yourself. You can't just kill him because of emotions. I'm sure there is a way to fix the mistake. Let's just be rational about this" Calculator said

"Why are you stopping me?! You're the one who wanted the boy gone in the first place!" The time councilor shouted

"And you're the one who wanted to fix the mistake in the first place!" The talking mirror shouted back. Calculator let out a sigh before speaking "I've suggested killing the boy back then because I thought it will be the easiest way to fix the mess he created or will create. But seeing how Star cared for him, I realized that things were more complicated and different. If we kill the boy, not only will it affect the future but also Star. Just trust me and trust Star to fix the mistake"

Hourglass' steel heart was seemed to be moved by those touching words and finally surrendered

"Fine" She muttered "But if he hurt Star, once more. He's gonna have a bad time" She said as she left

 **(Time Skip)**

The next day, Star was waiting for Marco to come and visit her. She have done many things to avoid boredom like disturbing the guards or having a trip to the village, though the people seemed more unfriendly, since her mother banned the scissors but she haven't got fun unlike the adventures she had with a certain boy in a red hoodie. So she decided to wait for him to visit her and fix her mistake, sure he will have her explain every little detail but that's better than being alone. She knows he had the scissors, the power to cross the dimensions by just cutting a portal in thin air. He should've visited her by now and it's just taking too long for Star to handle. She was bored.

So she took out her wand and casted a certain dark spell to see Marco again

"I summon the all seeing eye,

To tear a hole into the sky,

Reveal to me that which is hidden,

Unveil to me what is forbidden,"

She chanted as her wand glowed dark purple and an eye replaced the Star. A magical window opens and reveals Marco sitting on a chair. Star let out a sigh of relief

"Oh it's Marco. I thought he was having..." She haven't finish her sentence when the window zoomed out revealing Ferguson, Alfonso, and Jackie drinking milkshakes. "...fun" She muttered. Marco started laughing and goofing around with his two friends

"What is happening? Haven't they miss me?" Star said as she stared at the mirror in disbelief.

It only got worse when Jackie and Marco started smooching each other, and act all lovey dovey. Star felt her heart break and tears fell from her eyes. She quickly closed the spell and rushed to her room.

Little did she know that Marco was not really having fun, he was trying to divert his attention about her departure. He tried to follow her but he can't find the scissors. His friends decided to cheer him up, but all of his laughs are forced, all of his smiles hurt inside and all of his kisses felt nothing. He felt empty.

Meteor was watching Star the whole time and seeing her cry, the warrior princess reached her Breaking Point! She cut open a portal to the plains of time to reveal her final decision to the council.

Star heard the ripping sound then she remembered her big sister. Of course! Meteor has a dimensional blade, she can borrow those. She looked around but she can't see the warrior princess anywhere, only an open dimensional portal

"I wonder where this head to" Star said to herself as she leapt through the portal.

She landed at the front of a huge massive fortress in the Plains of Time. Then she heard voices coming from inside. She sneaked inside and the voices grow louder. She hid behind a stone wall.

"I have had it! That was the last straw! I can't stand to see Star cry anymore! This is all the boy's fault! If Marco Diaz really cared about her, he wouldn't be having fun at her disappearance!" Meteor's voice echoed through the fortress. Star peaked to see who her sister has been talking to. She saw two kids about her age, a girl wearing a purple dress and a mask and a boy in a black armor, she also spotted a large floating mirror without an image and weirdly enough, Omniscientous.

"What is my sister doing here and why are they talking about Marco?" She wondered as the voices grew louder

"Calm down, Hourglass. We can't decide based on feelings. We have to be rational" Omnisc said

"Yeah, give the boy a second chance" The armored kid said

"No!" Meteor shouted

"But he deserves to have a second chance" The dressed girl said

"Meteor, Just give your trust to the boy and let our princess handle it" a voice from the mirror said

"Trust? Trust?! Do you remember what happened to me when I give up my trust. And look what happened to you, imprisoned in a mirror for all eternity, because you gave your trust. Toffee is right. You're too naive" Meteor said to the mirror

The mirror stayed silent and so does the other people in the room

"I have made my final decision and no one is gonna stop me" Meteor proclaimed "Marco Diaz is gonna die tonight"

Hearing that, Star became shocked and panicked, she began to search for her wand in her purse but she found something else: Marco's Dimensional Scissors! She forgot that she had those and she realized why Marco haven't visited her because he can't. Star decided to hang her thoughts for the moment and immediately cut open a portal to leapt at the portal and landed on her former room in the Diaz Household, but now it's dull and dark. She rushed to Marco's room to find him changing clothes.

"Marco!" She shouted

Marco looked at her in a shock and a surprised expression "Star, you came back!" He shouted as he offered a hug but Star rejected him

"Marco, why are you wearing a suit? Where are you going?" She asked

"Oh, I'm going on a date with Jackie" The boy said with a smile

"Don't go!" The princess immediately said

"Star, It doesn't mean that when you confessed, I'll stop dating Jackie" Marco said

"Marco, It's not about that. It's about..." Star was immediately cut when the boy spotted the scissors

"Hey, Is that my scissors? I've been searching all over the place looking for that" He said as he tried to grab the scissors but the princess quickly hid it.

"Marco, Could you please listen to me?!" She shouted

"What else do you want?! First, you left me without an explanation then you suddenly show up and prevents me from going to my date with Jackie and now you stole my scissors. What else do you need from me?!" Marco shouted

"I was just gonna tell you that my sister is gonna kill you tonight. But if you don't listen fine!" Star said

"That is the worst lie, you created to prevent me from going on a date!" Marco shouted

"It's not a lie, It's true" Star shouted

"Get out of my way, you're gonna make me late for my date" Marco said as he walked past the princess. Star muttered a few words and blasted Marco with an unknown spell, causing him to fall on the floor

The boy angrily rose up and faced her before shouting "I have had it, I wish I never see you again!"

"Fine, You never will!" Star shouted

Marco turned around and left her with an angry expression. Little did he know that the spell Star casted was a protection spell. A few moments after they separated, all the anger they have on each other began to vanish, It's like they couldn't feel a thing, not even a hint of emotion and they hated that feeling

A few minutes later, Marco was walking down the aisle with Jackie on her skateboard.

"I can't believe Star suddenly appeared on my room" The boy said

"Marco, I have something to tell you" The skater girl stated but Marco didn't seem to listen

"And then she rejected my hug offer. I mean she never rejected my hugs"

"Marco"

"And then she told me to ditch our date"

"Marco"

"And then she stole my scissors"

"Marco!"

"What?!" Marco shouted, though he quickly apologized "Sorry, I wasn't paying attention. What are you saying?"

"Marco, it's been nice and all but I want to tell you that I'm brea-" Jackie was cut by a striking lightning bolt and a loud shout from a distance

"MARCO DIAZ!" Meteor shouted as she emerge from the bolt of lightning "You'll pay for your sins"

"What are talking about?" Marco said, confused about the sudden threat

Then a dimensional portal opened and Star leapt out "Not so fast, big sis" She shouted

"Star, you're not supposed to see this" Meteor said "Let's do this somewhere, private" She said as a lightning bolt struck her and Marco, leaving a stunned Jackie and a worried Star

"I have to save him" The princess said as she held out Marco's scissors "Don't worry, Marco. I'm coming"

 **Post-A/N:**

 **And the real villain is *Ding**Ding**Ding* Meteor! SURPRISE! You did not see that coming did you? That's just the beginning, more surprises are on the way. Also the next chapter is definitely going to be a special one, here is a little teaser for the next chapter.**

 **"It's a terrible day outside, People are screaming, Blood is scattering, On days like this, safe kids like you should be BURNING IN HELL!"**

 **Also, Please leave reviews. Anyway, That is all, The 13th Narrator Out.**


	9. Chapter 9: Trouble with TIMEA

**Pre-A/N:**

 **Hey guys, I'm back! I'm so sorry for not updating so long. I kinda lost my 'spark' in writing and I became busy with other stuff. Anyway, this is the continuation of the story, hope you like it!**

 **Spoilers; may contain some Undertale references. What is Undertale you ask? Search it on google! Nyeh heh heh heh heh heh!**

* * *

 **Chapter 9: Trouble with T.I.M.E.A.**

Marco woke up on a pitch black void. The boy had no idea on how he end up in a large room of nothingness. Then his memories came flooding back. He remembered how Star appeared into his room some time after she left, he remembered her warning, he remember talking to Jackie, he remembered how she was about to say something important, he remembered how Star's older sister attacked him. He remembered everything.

He began to wander around the dark void as his footsteps echoed around the room but he found empty, devoid of life or anything else. It was a pitch black room of nothingness.

Then a bright light flashed before him, and then another and another and another. Then the lights dimmed down revealing a scene, then screams and grunts echoed throughout the room. Marco looked at the scene carefully and gasped in horror as he watched the most terrifying scene in his life: he saw himself, his 30 year old future self. However, it was the most unexpected future, he always imagined himself helping people but what the scene portrays was the complete opposite. His future self was killing people, and slaughtering every last one of them, showing no mercy. Blood was spilling and corpses were everywhere.

He looked at the other scenes hoping a better future but all of them was just like the first one; a genocide. He looked at his future self's eyes and found it dull, empty, and devoid of emotions.

"It's terrible isn't it?" A mysterious voice asked.

The boy looked around and found Meteor, Star's older sister, looking at the scenes with her back turned away from him.

"What's it feels like? To know that you will cause a lot of trouble? To know that you are destined to be a murderer?" The time princess asked

Marco was speechless, not really sure of what he will say or do at the new found discovery.

"Speechless, aren't you?" Meteor asked "Your existence is a crime, you're a parasite, a virus, a pest. All of your dreams are only just dreams, never to come true. You are bound to be a killer, murderer, a genocider. And I'm here to stop that from happening." The princess stated.

Marco stood there, completely silent, as he listen to the princess' judgement on him.

"But I'm not angry at you for doing this things. Despite all of this, I still believed in you, I still hoped that you will change, and I held back my anger, I extended my patience, I tried to fix the future. But you made one fatal mistake..." The princess stated, her voice becoming darker and darker. Then she swayed her left arm and the brutal scenes changed, the turned into the moments when Star and Marco was still unbeatable, still unbreakable, still friends. The boy felt his heart ache for a moment.

"Star told me everything" The princess continued "She told me how much unbreakable you are, how much adventures you did, how much villains you fought, how much she loved you more than anything." Meteor said. Marco feels his heart ache once more, this time its more painful than the first.

"She loved you, she cared about you, she showed you the wonders that no mere human could see, she did everything just to make you happy. And what did you do to return favor? You left her with a wounded heart" The princess said. Then all of the scenes changed again, it turned into the moments Star was in her room, weeping in sorrow, desperately mending her broken heart. The boy's heart began to ache painfully once again and he was filled with guilt.

"You left her, you caused her to suffer, and you didn't even care about it. You just let her go, you forget her easily but she never failed to be happy for you. Just like I did to a person many years ago." Meteor said as tears began to fall of her cheeks

"I don't care how many people you may kill but never, ever, ever, ever break a Butterfly's heart. Its worse than tearing our wings appart. It's like being imprisoned in an eternal torment, making you regret everything and question your trust to everyone. Its the worst pain a Butterfly could ever experience, and it has major side effects. I don't want her to experience it, but you let her feel it anyway. And I will never forgive you for that!" Meteor shouted, then she finally turned around to face him. The boy stood there in terror.

"You broke her heart, so know 'friend', you're going to have a BAD TIME!" she shouted as she gave him a devilish grin and her eyes turned from ocean blue to blood red. Then two dragon heads appeared beside her and shot out magic blasts to Marco. The boy stood there in terror as the magic blasts came near him and an explosion soon followed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Star is in the Diaz Household with Jackie, Janna, Starfan, Timothy, and Charlotte. The group were curious why the mewman princess call them (well, except Jackie). Star was muttering a few words to herself as she paced back and fort, in front of the group. Janna and Starfan13 tried to calm her down.

"Star, what's the matter? You kept mumbling to yourself like a zombie. Are you alright?" Janna asked with a worried tone

"No, Janna. I have a huge problem that I don't know how to fix!" The princess shouted in panic

"Star, just tell us what it is. So we can help you." Janna said

"Okay" Star said as she took a deep breath "Marco had been kidnapped by my big sister!" She shouted

Hearing that, Janna and Starfan gasped, Jackie looked away and Timothy and Charlotte remained silent as they looked down on the ground.

"Really, she did that?!" Janna asked in disbelief

"Why?" Starfan asked

"I guessed my sister overreacted about the whole heartbreak thing" The princess said

"Whoa, you have one overly protective sister!" Janna said

"I know! Mom told me that she also acts this way to Astria, she's way too overprotective." Star said "But she just wants protect me from this, I wish I can go back in time and correct my mistake. I should've explained to her more further, If I haven't overreacted, this wouldn't happen. It's all my fault." She said sadly. Then Jackie stood up and walked close to her.

"You're darn right, this is your fault. If it wasn't because of you, Marco would be with me now. We should be enjoying some movies or something. But because of you, he's in danger, we're in danger. What are you gonna do now, huh, 'Princess'?" The skater shouted as tears fall from her eyes

"Watch your mouth, Jackie Lynn Thomas! Have you forgot that it was because of me that he's finally with you?! Because of me, he wasn't that shy, paranoid safe kid that can't even look at you in the eye! He changed because of me, I should be the one he choose! But he chose you instead, he insisted being with you, even though I was the one who make him happy! You should be grateful that I changed him, yet here you are shouting at me instead!" Star screamed with equal amount of tears falling from her eyes

"You think he's happy with me? He doesn't even bother to be with me, the moment you ran away. He doesn't even pay attention to me for a whole week!" Jackie shouted

"A whole week? I was only gone for a day!" Star shouted in surprise and confusion

"Star, after Toffee returned. Time lost its balance and became distorted. A day in the Butterfly kingdom is a week on Earth and an entire month to the cloud kingdom of Pony Heads." Timothy explained. He earned confused glances from everyone in the room.

"How did you even get that information?" Janna asked

"I am friends with another mewman or was it mewgirl?" He wondered as he looked at Charlotte, expecting some teasing and minor (loving) insults from the girl, but it never came. For whatever weird reason, she was eerily silent, looking in the floor with... guilt? But why would she be guilty? She did nothing wrong.

Timothy noticed this and tried to cheer her up. "Hey Charlie, why so blue? I thought purple was your color." he joked. But the mewman girl didn't even smile at his joke, she just continued to stare on the floor.

Then all of a sudden, Star realized something. "Oh no, If time is changing, we need to save Marco and fast. Toffee may strike at any second!" She shouted in panic as she quickly grabbed Marco's dimensional scissors.

"Do you even know where they are?" Janna asked

"Of course, she knows! She's Star Butterfly! The princess of Mewni!" Starfan shouted

"Starfan's right! I am the princess of Mewni and saving Marco is my responsibility. And I know where they are, follow me!" She said as she opened a portal to the Plains of Time.

One by one, each of her friends entered the portal except Jackie. The princess looked at her in confusion.

"Jackie, what are you waiting for? Step in, we don't have much time!" The princess commanded

"I won't go" The skater answered as she turned and started to walk away

"Why won't you go? Marco's in trouble! Marco, your boyfriend, needs you and you're just leaving?! What the heck is wrong with you?!" Star shouted.

Hearing that Jackie turned around and looked at her in the eye. "He put my life in danger, Star. If I'm going with you I might get killed, do you even know how dangerous it is?! I have many dreams and ambitions in life and I'm not ready to die young! Also he's not my boyfriend anymore, I'm breaking up with him." The skater said as she turned around and walk away again.

"What?! Jackie, Marco's life is in danger and you just don't care! Do you even love him? They say, that when you love someone you'll give up everything to protect them, to be with them, even if it means sacrificing your own life. But you didn't even care about him! You can't even break up with him face to face! All you ever care about is yourself and nothing more." Star said as she headed to the portal. "Guess, I was right about you, you really are unworthy of his love." She said as the portal began to close.

Jackie turned around one last time to see the portal close and silence ruled the night.

* * *

Back at the void, the smokes cleared to reveal Marco using his arms to cover his head but he is protected by a magical rainbow shield. The boy opened his eyes and sees the shield much to his shock.

"Oh, would you look at that. She really did love you" Meteor said as he looked at the ground. Then a flash of red light appeared from her left eye as she grinned devilishly. "But I ain't done with you yet" she said mischievously as she raised her hand. Then a blue light surrounded Marco as he floated in the air. Meteor then immediately slams him roughly down to the ground. Despite the rough fall, Marco quickly stood up, much to the princess' amusement.

"You know I'm feeling rather generous today. I'll let you do a free strike" she said

Hearing that, Marco immediately rushed towards the princess. He doesn't really understand why he felt a sudden rush of anger towards the enemy but all that he knows was that he relies on his instinct. He threw a punch at Meteor's face but he found it in the princess' grasp.

"You Idiot! Did you really thought it would be that easy? " Meteor asked "Although, you swung hard, I can see a bit of hesitation in you. But I won't hesitate." She said. Then she grabbed him and threw him to a far wall. He immediately stood up.

"Its a terrible day outside, people are screaming, blood is scattering. On days like this, safe kids like you should be BURNING IN HELL!" Meteor shouted. Then she began to sing a song much to Marco's annoyance.

 _"Come Look kid, I've been clearing your crime,_

 _I've been holding back cause of the promise Star made with you, But today you crossed the line,_

 _So now 'friend', your gonna have a bad time,_

 _We always played by the rules,_

 _But I realized now that we've been acting like fools,_

 _Let's go before your crimes get wider,_

 _Let's go_ _ **DIRTY GENOCIDER**_ _,"_ She sang as her left eye began flashing red again

Marco, due to instinct, tried to punch the princess. Only to miss and tumble on the floor. He immediately stood up and tried again but the princess continued dodging his punches.

 _"Go ahead and try hit me if your able,_

 _Now I've seen that you really are unstable,"_

She sang as she avoided the boy's punches and watches him fall. Then her hand glowed blue as the boy levitated in the air and suddenly threw the boy across the room.

 _"Can't you see because of you, people are dying_

 _And you're the reason why my sister is crying,"_

The princess sang as scenes of a crying Star filled the room.

Marco finally realized that he can't defeat the princess, then he spotted a huge door at the end of the corner. He tried to run to it, but spears fell down and blocked his path.

 _"You're not gonna escape,_

 _We'll be here together,_

 _Your punishment has took forever,_

 _But now you'll pay for hurting my sister,_

 _Feel the wrath of the all-powerful Meteor,"_

The princess sang as multiple dragon heads appeared behind her. And started firing multiple blasts of mixed fire and lightning. Marco quickly dodges them.

 _"I know you broke her HEA-A-A-A-ART, HEA-A-A-A-ART, HEA-A-A-A-ART,_

 _And that's why I'm so mad at you"_ She sang as the dragon heads continued to fire.

* * *

Meanwhile on the Plains of Time, the group had landed in the far edge of the plain, far away from their destination.

"Weird, I thought these things were accurate." Star said as she looked at the scissors. "It's really far from the fortress."

"Wait, so we're gonna walk far to get there. Lame!" Janna complained

Then all of a sudden, a certain wheel chariot happen to pass by. The rider was an old friend.

"Hey Friends!" Father time greeted as he waved his left hand wildly.

"Oh hey, Father Time!" Star greeted back. "Can we hitch a ride with you?" She asked

"Oh sure, anything for my friends" The time keeper said, then he whistles. After a few moments a small group of Time Turtles approached them. "Hop on." He said

The group climbed on the turtle's backs. But Janna seemed to hesitate as she climbs. "Hey Star, are you sure we could get there with these things? I mean they're turtles, they're slow." The trickster stated

"Just hang in there and trust me, Janna." The princess replied. "Everyone, hold on tight!" She shouted. "Onwards giant reptilians!" She shouted as she pointed forward.

Hearing the command, the turtles immediately scampered at incredible speed, much to Janna's surprise. "I take back what I said. This is awesome!" She shouted in excitement.

"YOLO, Anything is possible" Father Time shouted, then he approached Star's turtle.

"So where y'all heading?" He asked the princess.

"We're going to save Marco from that giant castle." She answered as pointed to a gigantic castle, commonly known as The T.I.M.E.A. Fortress.

Father time gasped upon seeing their destination. "Oh sorry, but I can't go there. The people in there have high authority and they don't like outsiders." He stated. "Rumors say that the people in there are chosen by the universe itself. They we're given authority to watch over the space, time, and reality itself. But no one knows what they really does"

He then stops a few meters away from the fortress, where giant crystals were floating. "Well, this is my stop, I can't go on any further. Anyway, good luck to you, guys, and remember anything is possible. Yeeha!" He shouted as he whipped his hamsters and left. The group started to climb down from the turtles.

"Well this is it." Star said as she approached the fortress' doors. Only to be stopped from her tracks by a magical rainbow colored force-field.

"Well, that's unexpected" She said. Then she aims her wand at the force field and it began charging energy. "But it can't stop me from saving my Marco... I mean my best friend. Don't worry Marco, I'm coming!" She said as her wand fired a powerful blast that even managed to knock her back. But the force-field still stood there, not even a crack nor a scratch can be seen. It still remained unbreakable after that powerful attack much to Star's disappointment.

"Charlie, could you help me blast this rainbow shield thing?" Star asked as she took another battle stance and aimed at the force field.

Charlotte raised her wand but she didn't point it at the force field, instead she pointed it upwards. The wand shot out a green beam that manage hit the levitating crystals causing them to fall. They were now surrounded by a thick wall of magical crystals that blocks any escape path. They all looked at Charlotte in confusion and disbelief.

"Sorry Star, I'm just following orders." The mewman girl said sadly

* * *

Back at the void (or should I say, inside the fortress), Marco was surrounded by blue light as he was levitating from the ground with spears revolving around him and he was holding his neck as if being choked. Meteor's eyes were glowing as she slams the boy down to the ground using an unseen force as the spears followed and trapped the boy. Then she continues singing her song.

 _"This is where it stops,_

 _This is where it ends._

 _You will never escape from me,_

 _Don't bother try again._

 _My sister did everything for you without any lack,_

 _But all you ever did was to stab her in the back!"_

She sang as she conjured four giant water sharks that fell on the boy, causing a huge explosion, and destroying the spears in the process.

Marco seemed to be unaffected as he took the chance and continued to attack, but still failed.

 _"Go ahead and try hit me if your able,_

 _Now I've seen that you really are unstable,"_ She sang.

After a few failed attempt, Marco decided to try something new: he tried to apologize. "Look, I'm sorry, Okay. I didn't know. Can we all just forget what happened?" he asked. However instead of calming down the princess, that statement filled her with more unbridled rage.

 _"You think you can apologize and move on,_

 _Tough luck my patience is already gone"_

She sang. Then three large rainbow fist shot out of her hand and flew to the boy, causing an explosion and knocking the boy back. However, he is not damaged very badly due to Star's protection spell.

 _"The universe wants you to disappear,_

 _And everything it protects is why I'm here_

 _I am it's Fury, I it's Justice,_

 _I it's Most Powerful Creation."_

She sang as multiple dragon heads, several water sharks, a few rainbow fists and a large number of laser spears appeared behind her.

 _"I know you broke Star's HEA-A-A-A-ART, HEA-A-A-A-ART, HEA-A-A-A-ART,_

 _And that's why I'm so mad at you."_

She sang as she fired the projectiles at the earthling, much to his terror. Then a terribly large explosion followed, shaking even the foundations of the fortress.

* * *

Meanwhile outside the fortress, The group was staring at the mewman girl, who was silently looking down on the floor. Everyone was silent that time, until Star decided to speak.

"What do you mean, Charlie? What are you doing? And what orders?" The princess asked

"Wait, you said that you have a trick on your sleeve, do you even have a sleeve?" Star asked in confusion.

Omniscientous let out a sigh before speaking. "It's an idiom, Star."

The princess shook her head, indicating that she didn't understand what that means. The huge eye groaned in annoyance and said. "Nevermind that. Attack!". Then the skull soldiers charge to the group.

Two of them tried to punch Janna, but the trickster nimbly evades thier punches and aimed her water gun at them. "Hey hot heads, why don't you cool down a little?" She said as she fired her water gun at one of the soldiers. The skull monster let out a groan of agony as it fell down, knocking down the other monster in the process. Janna spun her water gun for a moment before blowing at its tip, creating a cool manner. Then she spotted Omniscientous and aimed her pepper spray at him. "Hey Iris, you've got something in your eye. It was PAIN!" She shouted as she sprayed the condiment at the huge eye.

"Ow, My Eye!" Omniscientous screamed in pain. Then he gave Janna an angry glare. "Why you tiny imbecile!" The huge eye shouted as his iris glowed red and shot out a red laser, which Janna easily dodges.

The remaining skull soldier, tried to attack Janna from behind but was hit by the laser, thus destroying it in the process. Janna noticed this, and can't help but laugh. "Oops, you missed." she mocked. The huge eye became enraged that it continued firing red lasers, which Janna easily evades.

Meanwhile, Starfan tried to hit Timothy with a stick, but she ultimately failed to do some damage. The armored boy swung a punch but stopped a few inches from the fangirl's face. "Sorry, my mom told me not to hit girls." The boy said.

"Oh, really?" Starfan asked. Then she immediately thought of a plan with her advantage. Then she noticed his glasses.

"Hey, what's that over there?!" She shouted as she pointed behind the boy.

"Where?!" The boy asked as he turned his head around, cluelessly falling for the girl's trap. Seeing that he took the bait, Starfan nimbly took the boy's glasses, much to his surprise. Then she quickly ran away from the boy.

"Hey! Give me back my glasses! I can't see without them!" The boy shouted as he blindly tried to follow the fangirl.

"If you want it, come get it! And remember, you can't hit me!" Starfan shouted as she quickly bolted away from Timothy.

On the meantime, Star and Charlotte had been having a spell duel, as they both casted several magic spells at each other.

"Rainbow Fist Punch!" Star shouted as a huge rainbow like projectile came from her wand.

"Crescent Slicer!" Charlotte shouted as a crest wave of light came from her wand and sliced the rainbow fist in half. Then it exploded, into a rainbow colored smoke.

Star hid in the smoke and casted another spell.

"Stardust Daisy Devastation!" She shouted as she shot out a yellow energy beam of daisies.

But the mewman girl was more than ready for the princess' spells, as she immediately casted a counterspell.

"Whirly Whirlwind Winder" She shouted as a will gust of wind game out of her wand and sent the daisies spiraling back to Star.

"Rabbit Rocket Blast!" She shouted as her wand shot out an energy blast enough to send her flying in the air before the daisies reach her.

"Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!" The princess shouted while in the air, creating a swarm of sharp hearts to attack the mewman girl.

Although, Charlotte was always one step ahead of her. "Steel Hearted Cover!" She shouted as a huge heart-shaped steel shield, blocking all the heart shaped projectiles.

Star landed on the ground and continued blasting spells as Charlotte continued blasting counter spells. But behind her mask, she was crying heavily.

* * *

Inside the fortress, the smokes cleared to reveal a heavily injured Marco, Star's protection shield broke upon the heavy spell's impact and it damaged him really bad. Despite all of this he still manage to stand, there is something in his heart that won't let him die. He won't give up, the people he loves awaits him, and he still needs to clear his name. All of this things fills him with courage.

It fills him with **DETERMINATION.**

Meteor stared at him in disbelief. She stood there surprised when the boy still manage to stand. "Incredible...even after that attack, you're still standing...? Wow... you really are something special. Now I see why Star chose you to be her knight. You're greater than any human, I've seen. But don't get cocky. Up until now, I've only been using a fraction of my real power! Let's see what good your Endurance is against THIS!" She shouted as she transformed into her Hourglass form as thunder roared and lightning flashed behind her.

Marco held his dear life as the time princess rose in the air, and a strong wind pushed him back and lightning strikes near him.

" **DIE! INSECT! DIE!** " Meteor shouted as she blast forks of lightning bolts to the boy.

"Oh boy..." Marco said as he evade the lightning.

* * *

Back outside, Star and Charlotte continued battling at each other as their spells collided, shaking the ground beneath them.

Starfan was still running away from Timothy. Just then the armored boy realized something.

"Wait a minute, I don't need to find my glasses. They'll find me!" Timothy shouted. Then he pressed a button on his watch and it began to create a strong magnetic force.

Starfan was stopped from her tracks as the boy's eyeglasses began to pull her to the boy. Not only that, her own eyeglasses and even her metallic braces was attracted by the extremely strong magnetic field coming from the boy.

Timothy not only manage to get his glasses but also to capture the fangirl, much to her surprise.

"Hey! I thought your mom told you not to hurt girls?" Starfan asked.

"Well, she did told me not to hit girls but she didn't tell me not to capture them." The boy said with a smirk, much to the fangirl's annoyance.

Janna, seeing her companion being captured, immediately rushed in to save her. However, she was blasted with an ice beam by Omniscientous before she could even got near her friend. The result was having her body frozen, excluding her head.

"Hey! That's not fair! You cheated!" Janna complained.

"Says the cheater." The huge eye replied.

"Touché." The trickster said as she admits defeat.

Star saw how Janna have been frozen by the huge eye and immediately rushed to save her friend, leaving her rival for a moment.

"Cupcake Blast!" Star shouted as explosive cupcakes came out of her wand directly to the huge eye. Omniscientous easily dodges them and sends a laser beam that knocked the princess of her feet.

"This ends now!" Omniscentous shouted angrily as a huge amount of energy started to generate from his iris as a crimson red light filled the place. Star stared at the huge eye in terror.

"Star!" Both Janna and Starfan shouted as they tried to get out of their respective prison but it didn't work. Now they'll have to watch their friend fall into to her doom. To die in the hands of what they formerly called 'friends'. Then Omniscientous shot out a thick red laser beam at the poor princess on the ground

"Star!" Charlotte shouted as she threw herself in front of the princess, much to everyone's surprise. Then a terribly large explosion soon followed.

When the smokes died down, Charlotte was standing in the middle of Star and Omniscientous. She was filled with wounds and blood started to flow out of her lip. Her mask was burned revealing the tearful eyes hidden in them, her dress were torn apart, her hair was still on fire and her amethyst crown melted on her head. Star, however, was uninjured.

"Enough! I'm tired of all this! Why do we have to fight them?! Why do we have to kill them?! Violence was never the answer! It only makes everything worse! I know I'm not really supposed to be caring for them. It's only my mission to befriend them, to fix the 'mistake' by watching over them. But they gave me love, they cared about me, they called me a 'friend'. And what did I do to repay them, I stabbed them in the back, just to follow your stupid order. After Aunt Meteor decided to kill Marco, I couldn't sleep at night. I regret not standing up to her and I'm not doing the same mistake with you. I don't even know why the universe chose me for this stupid job. I don't care how much consequences I might face but I will fight by their side even if it means taking all of my power away from me." Charlotte stated

"You would rather disobey the orders? Even facing the consequences far worser than death, just because of them?" Omniscientous asked

"If that's what it takes to be worthy to be called a 'friend', then I will do it. I will do anything it takes to earn their forgiveness." The mewman girl said

The huge eye let out a gentle chuckle and said "I must say, I'm impressed. You really have improved, Princess. When you first came here, you were just a little girl, merely a distraction for all of us. We never understand why the universe chose you and we thought you were worthless. But you proved that we are all wrong. You have such hummility, such courage, such integrity, such unbreakable will, such thirst to do what's right. You even dared to stand against the orders just to protect them, even that you know you'll have a punishment far worser than death."

The huge eye then hovers down to the poor crying mewman girl. "You taught this old eyeball one important lesson that I will never forget; the power of friendship." He said. He then conjured a cosmic hand that wiped the girl's tears away.

"It's over now." he said then his iris glowed white light and everything went back to normal. Charlotte's wounds healed, Janna was thawed from her icy prison, and Star got back up to her feet and Timothy finally let go of Starfan, whom he've been hugging for a long time.

Janna walked next to Omniscientous. "Hey big eye, why did you attack us in the first place?" She asked

"Just like what I said before, It's merely just a test." The huge eye replied.

Then Timothy rushed into Charlotte and hugged her very tight.

"Charlotte, don't do that ever again." Timothy said. The mewman girl flinched. This is the first time he called her by her first name.

Timothy broke from the hug and inspected her. "Are you all right? Are you hurt? Don't make me worry like that ever again." The boy said worriedly.

The girl just giggled at her. "Relax Tims, I'm fine. But we're you worried?" She asked

"Of course, I'm worried! You almost gave me a heart attack!" Timothy shouted

"Aw! You really did care about me." Charlotte teased quite flirtatiously.

"S-S-Shut up!" The boy shouted as he blushed.

Before they could continue to flirt with each other, Star interrupted them. "You know it's fun to watch you flirt and all, but now we gotta save Marco." She said. "Omniscientous, could you please open the shield so we can enter?" She asked.

"Sorry Star, but I can't." The huge eye replied.

"What do you mean you can't?! we finished your test, Is there another one to prove ourselves?!" Star shouted.

"Star, what I mean is that I litterally can't." The huge eye stated.

"Oh." Star muttered in embarrassment.

"As you can see, only Hourglass can disable the barrier and let us in. It is unbreakable and trying to destroy it will get us to nowhere. Now, unless she faints or willingly powers it down to let us in, we can't enter the fortress." The huge eye said

"Wait, she need to faint?! We can't even enter! How can we even make her faint?!" Star shouted

"We're doomed. It's a Catch-22." Janna stated.

"What does that even mean?" Starfan asked

"Don't ask." The trickster replied. The fangirl looked at her in confusion.

"You are not not helping, Janna." The princess said sternly as she rubbed her temples in irritation. "We need to find a way to save Marco, who is currently stuck in a death battle with my sister, who is apparently an all powerful being with no weaknesses!" Star shouted worriedly.

"Well, I wouldn't say that. She does have a weakness." Charlotte said as her face reddens and looks away. She earned confused glances from the group.

"Wait, she does?" Star asked

"Whoa-whoa-whoa! Charlie, you are not gonna make them to tell him to do that, would you? It's embarrassing for us, boys." Timothy said in protest, his face was also red in embarrassment.

"We have no choice, Tims. He might die, if we don't tell them right now. We must do this for our friend." The mewman girl said, then she faced the princess.

"So my sister has a weakness?" Star asked

"Yes, she does. It's a weakness that can stop her and make her faint." Charlotte said.

"Great! What is it?" Star asked eagerly.

"Well, Its pretty embarrassing." The mewman girl said shyly, as she shifted nervously away from the princess.

"Aw come on, just tell us what it is!" Janna shouted impatiently. The mewman girl turned to face them.

"Okay, here it is." She said as she breathed deeply. "I-I-It's a k-k-kiss." She stuttered while blushing wildly.

There was a brief awkward silence filled the place before the girls all screamed "WHAT?!"

"How does that even gonna make my sister faint?" Star asked

"Well as you all know, Aunt Meteor is a self-proclaimed lesbian. She often acts boyish and rough and she never shows interest on boys. But her tough tomboyish self is only a cover of what she really is inside. Deep inside, she's still that dorky, nervous teen, she used to be. One kiss from a charming boy and she will faint from sheer embarrassment." Charlotte stated.

There was another awkward silence filled the area. However, Janna broke the silence by laughing hysterically.

"Oh man, this fairytale keeps getting better." She said

"This isn't a fairytale, Janna." Star said seriously.

"Are you sure? Let's see, The protagonist is a princess, the hero is in danger, magic exists, and the real villain is a relative of the princess." Janna said as she counts her fingers everytime she made a point. "Yep, pretty much a fairytale to me." She concluded

"Nevermind. How are we even gonna inform Marco about my sister's weakness?" The princess asked.

"I brought my phone." Janna said, as she held out the said object.

"Wait, you had this, all along?! Why didn't you tell me?!" Star shouted as she grabbed the phone from the trickster's hand.

"You know, you didn't ask." Janna said

"Forget it. Let's just hope that the signal isn't blocked by the forcefield." The princess said, as she proceeds to call Marco with her phone.

* * *

Meanwhile inside the fortress, Marco had been evading Meteor's heavy attacks. He knows he can't keep dodging forever, he needs to create a plan that would stop this nightmare, once and for all. Then he suddenly realized something.

"Is this what you really wanted?" He asked, his voice loud enough for the princess to hear.

"What do you mean?" Meteor asked in confusion, as she sends a wave of spears.

"I mean, Is killing me really the answer?" Marco asked as he dodged the projectiles. "Will it really change anything?"

"Of course, it will. When your dead, the future will be restored and I'm gonna be the hero." The time princess said as she conjured four giant rainbow fists that launched down to Marco.

"But are you really the hero?" The boy said as he evaded the rainbow colored explosions. But out of the explosions, several rainbow fists came out.

Marco was unluckily hit by the rainbow colored projectile, but he endured the pain and continued to speak. "I mean if you killed me, aren't you as equal as the one your trying to stop me from becoming? When you kill me, aren't you a murderer too?" Marco said. His plan seemed to work, the princess' heart softened. Her attacks became less intense.

"What will the people feel if you kill me? What will my parents feel? My schoolmates? My friends? What would Star feel?" He said as he dodged some lightning bolts. Meteor's breathing became heavy and tears fell down from her eyes. Her attacks lost speed.

"Would you break her heart? Would you repeat the same mistake that I made? Would you do the thing that makes you angry?" Marco continued as he dodged a group of water sharks that bounced around the room. Meteor's heart ache, she stopped levitating and her defense fell. Her attacks became very slow.

"What about you? What would you feel? Would you easily overcome the guilt? Will you be able to sleep at night? Will you be able to fight your conscience's haunting?" The boy continued.

"Stop it! Shut up, human and let me win!" Meteor shouted as she summoned a huge dragon skull that shot out a huge beam of energy. Marco nearly misses the beam but it's aura is enough to cause burns at the boy's hoodie.

When the dragon skull cannon ceased fire, the princess dropped down on her knees and continued sobbing heavily. "Please... just let me win." She muttered as she continued sobbing.

Meteor's attack dropped! Meteor's defense also dropped! The princess is now vulnerable for attack!

Marco stood there unsure of what to do. Attacking the princess would provoke her into raising her defense and he needs to calm her again, but Meteor is not an idiot to fall on the same trick.

While he was busy thinking, his phone started ringing. He grabbed the object (which oddly enough aren't damaged by the attacks at all!) and started to answer the call.

"Hello Marco, This is Star." The princess' voice said through the phone.

"Hey Star, this is not really a great timing to call because I am in a death battle with your sister!" Marco shouted as he evades the older princess' slow attack.

"Pardon me, but I did warn you about her, and you just didn't listen!" The younger princess' shouted.

"Hey! If you just call to yell on me, can't you wait until this is all over?" Marco asked as he dodged the slow projectiles.

"No, that is not the reason why I called. I called you because I know her weakness." Star said. The boy's face brightened when he heard that.

"Really? What is it?" The boy asked

"Well, it's kinda weird so don't freak out." The younger princess said

"Well, just say what it is." Marco said

"Okay." Star said as she cleared her throat. "It's a kiss in the lips."

"WHAT?!" The boy shouted.

"Well, Surprise!" Star shouted awkwardly.

Marco was about to say something when an explosion happened a few feet away from him. He turned to see the dragon cannons firing independently while the princess was still weeping. Although, not much of a threat due to their slow speed and lack of accuracy, they are still dangerous so Marco evaded their blasts.

"How does that even gonna solve the problem?" Marco asked

"Listen, my sister may look tough and tomboyish and someone who may kill you without hesitating." Star stated.

"Yeah" Marco agreed as he evaded a blast.

"But deep inside, she's just that frustrated, probably brokenhearted princess that needs affection, just like I am. She can't handle a single kiss from a boy, so when you do it she'll faint immediately." Star stated

"Are you sure about that?" Marco asked as he still hesitated from doing it.

"One gachillion percent sure!" The princess said enthusiastically

"What? That's not even an actual number!" The boy said with irritation

"It is an actual number now!" Star said happily

"Oh come on, Diaz, quit your whining and just do it!" Janna shouted through the phone.

"Ugh! Fine!" Marco muttered in annoyance. He look at the Meteor, who is now over at crying.

"Hey, princess. Stop all of this or I'll be forced to use my special attack!" He shouted. Meteor didn't answer.

"Alright here goes nothing" Marco said to himself as he rushed at the princess.

Meteor doesn't know his plan and sees him as an attacker. "What?! He tricked me! I shouldn't have trust him at all! I should stop this once and for all!" She said as she summons her dragon cannons. Her attack rose! Her speed rose!

The princess fired a barrage of blasts at the boy but Marco evades it. She then fired several star-like projectiles but Marco took a spear from their earlier fight and deflected the incoming bullets. Meteor then sends four water sharks but the boy only slices the sharks with the spear. Impressed, the princess tried to levitate him and slam him on the ground but he still stands everytime he falls.

He is filled with courage. He is filled with hope. He is filled with **DETERMINATION.**

"I'm impressed but its time to end this now!" Meteor said as she casted her second most powerful spell. **"Swirling Nuclear Thunder Dragon Nightmare Blast"** She shouted as a huge dragon appeared behind her and shot out a swirling beam of what seems to be both light and darkness. Its so powerful, even its aura seemed to hurt the princess.

But Marco used the spear to vault over the energy beam, but nearly misses it. He landed on the ground and began charging at the princess.

Meteor sees the boy and became worried that he might actually hurt him this time, so she casted her most powerful spell in panic. "Mega Sky Devasta-mfff!"

 _*Smooch*_

She was stopped from casting when the boy's lips crashed into hers.

 **'WHAT THE HECK?!'** Meteor screamed internally as her brain couldn't break the tension that she faints.

As soon as the older princess fainted, the forcefield was disabled. Star and Charlotte used their combined powers to destroy the door and barged inside.

Once inside, they found Marco carrying the unconscious older princess, their lips was still locked at each other.

There was a moment of awkward silence, until Janna took out her phone and takes a picture of Marco's embarrassing position. "Heh. Blackmail." She muttered

* * *

 **Post-A/N:**

 **So did you like this chapter? Here's some things you need to know:**

 *** SURPRISE! You did not see the twist ending did you? It's just a minor tease and just to make it clear; I will not ship them, I will not make a love triangle or any sort. I just want to see your reaction. So just to make it clear; There will be no Meteorco. Meteorco!**

 *** Meteor's song is titled "I'm so mad at you" derived from the song "I'm stronger than you". Though it much closer to the Undertale version than the original.**

 *** This chapter was supposed to reveal that Charlotte is from the future and somehow related to Star and Marco. But, due to a certain review, I decided to scrap the idea and turn them to just friends.**

 *** However, I can't promise that there will be no time travel because time travel is necessary for a certain chapter (namely chapter 11). But I won't make it too complicated.**

 *** I will post a sneak peek of the upcoming sequel of this one, two days from now. That story will have all my OC's in it and will have a much more darker plot and more surprises namely; "The Real Evil". May contains some spoilers, your choice to read or not.**

 *** Please leave some reviews. Your reviews fills me with DETERMINATION.**

 **Anyway, That is all, The 13th Narrator out.**


	10. Chapter 10: Dark Past & Bitter Secrets

**Pre-A/N:**

 **Hey guys, I have returned! Sorry, if this story was on temporary hiatus like the show but now I had finished this chapter. This chapter has my theory or thoughts on Moon and Toffee's past, and the backstory of some my OCs.**

 **Warning: May contain traces of violence, but not that much.**

 **Hope you like it!**

 **Chapter 10: Dark Past & Bitter Secrets**

At the Plains of Time, inside the T.I.M.E.A. Fortress, Star, Starfan, Janna, Charlotte, Timothy, and Omniscientous was heading towards Marco, who was beside an unconscious Meteor. The older princess was lying lifeless on the floor, still knocked out from the "Kiss of Slumber", the red hoodied boy used to defeat her and save himself. Even though Marco was still grossed out from what he had done.

Unfortunately for him, Janna caught a picture of him smooching the older sister of his best friend, and who knows what would the trickster do with the photo.

There was an awkward silence between them before Star began to speak.

"So, uh, let's forget what happened?" She said unsurely.

"Yeah, we should never, ever talk about this ever again." Marco replied.

Then Charlotte saw Janna snickering at the photo, so she decided to inform them. "Hey Marco, what about the photo Janna caught?" The mewman girl asked. The boy's jaw dropped upon hearing that while the trickster glared at the girl, who just tilted her head in confusion.

"You can't keep a secret, can you?" Janna bitterly remarked.

"Oh My, I thought it would be okay if I tell him. Why didn't you tell me it was a secret?" Charlotte asked as she clasped her hand on her mouth.

"Seriously, you can't be that oblivious." The trickster stated. The mewman girl just blinked in confusion. Janna facepalmed seeing the girl's reaction, then she turned to Marco, who was giving her a death glare.

"Seriously, do you ever stop turning my life miserable?! What the heck are you going to do with that pictures?! Huh?!" The boy shouted.

"I don't know, use them to black mail you?" Janna said with a smirk. Marco's eyes twitched when he heard that.

"Why you?!" Marco shouted as he charged towards Janna, who ran away in response. The trickster was laughing as the boy chased her.

"Will you two quit it?!" Omniscientous shouted but the two kept running around, not listening to the huge eye's complaint.

"Okay, stop it you guys!" Star said as she followed her friends.

While everyone's attention was focused at the three kids running around, a familiar mirror floated towards Meteor's unconscious body. It send a some sparks and a rainbow colored beam to the body. Then Meteor's hair changed color, from light blue it turned to yellow but a few strips of blue was left. Her cheek marks also changed, from hourglasses it turned to some mathematical symbol, while the mirror stopped levitating and fell on the floor. Starfan was the only one to notice.

"Hey Star! I think something weird is happening to your sister!" The fangirl shouted. The princess immediately stopped after she heard that.

"What?" Star asked in confusion. All of the kids ran towards Meteor, when they heard that. But then the transformation stopped.

They all stared at the older princess in confusion, though nothing happened, so they shrugged it off.

But when they turned around, the older princess shot awake.

"I can't believe it! It worked! I'm alive again!" She shouted. The gang looked at her in confusion.

"Wow, looks like the kiss you gave, did some major brain damage" Janna said to Marco. The boy elbowed her in irritation.

"Uh... Big sis Meteor?" Star said as she stepped towards 'Meteor'.

"What? No, I'm not Meteor, Star. Can't you recognize me?" The older princess asked.

"Not really. If you're not Meteor, then who are you?" Star asked in confusion.

"Take a guess." The older princess replied.

The younger princess tapped her chin a few times, as she thought deeply, but no answer came into her mind. "No idea." She said.

"You can't be serious! You don't remember me?!" The older princess shouted. Star just shook her head. "Let me give you a hint." The older princess said as raised the magical bracelet and tapped at her head. A few sparkles came out of it, as the princess' hairstyle turned into pigtails. Star gasped in realization as she realized who she was talking to.

"Big sis Astria?" She asked.

"Bingo!" The princess, known as Astria said. "It is I, Astriala Sparkneil Johansen Butterfly, Brilliant Planner and The All-knowing Calculator of the T.I.M.E.A. Council. Also, I am a princess and former royal scientist of Mewni." Astria proclaimed.

"But Mom said that you we're dead! How come that you're alive?" Star asked.

"Well, it's a long story." The older princess said.

"What do you mean that you're a calculator? Who or what is the TIMEA Council? And what is this place?" The younger princess rapidly questioned.

"I told you, it's a long story." Astria stated.

"Well, we have a lot of time, so you have to tell us your whole mysterious back story! And the reason why Big sis Meteor attacked Marco!" Star shouted.

"Fine, If you say so I'll tell you my back story, as well as Meteor's. But first, I will tell you what the T.I.M.E.A. Council is and it's hidden history and mom's part." Astria said as she cleared her throat. "It all started a very long time ago."

"You know that we can't see flashbacks, right?" Janna stated. Astria glared at her in irritation.

"Fine." The older princess said as she clapped her hands twice. Then the room transformed, the walls disappeared and they were surrounded by darkness and a million shimmering stars. They're in space.

"Wow!" The kids said in amazement.

"You're right. The cosmos is really beautiful." Astria said. "This is where it starts..."

 ***Narration***

 **Long ago, Magic was the main source of everything, living or non living things used it. So The Universe created Glossaryck to oversee magic, and to keep the balance.**

Then they watched, how some stars assembled in one place, then formed a twister of stardust, and when the twister died down, Glossaryck was made.

 **Although the Universe have Glossaryck to watch over magic, it was not contented. Due to the blue man's silly and careless personality, the Universe decided to choose someone else to watch over magic.**

Then the room changed into the fortress' interior.

 **So the Universe created a group, The T.I.M.E.A. Council. A council made to oversee, what Glossaryck can't. A group to keep the balance of magic, time, dimension and reality. Watching over the mortals living in each planets, and dimensions and solving the universal crisis.**

"Wait, so you're basically a god?" Janna asked

"Correction, goddess. And we don't use that word. We prefer to be called the Protectors of the Universe." Astria answered.

"So what does it feels like to be a deity?" The trickster asked.

"Depressing. It's work, work, work everyday. I wish there was a day off!" The older princess said. Janna frowned when she heard that. "Anyway, where are we? Oh yes..."

 **The council had three original members, Hood, The King of Existence, Rainbow the Queen of Reality, and Lawyer, the Keeper of Peace.**

Star and Marco gasped when they saw the third one, it was someone they knew, someone they feared, someone was dreaded to them. It was Toffee.

"What Toffee is one of you?! That can't be true!" Star shouted in panic.

"Yes, Star. He was one of us. Before he fell from his position." Astria said

"How did he fell?" Marco asked.

"Just wait and I'll tell you." Astria said

 **Toffee was a great septarian, he kept peace in his land and anywhere he goes. He was chosen because of his willingness to bring peace and kindness to monsters and mewmans. He was rewarded with Immortality by the universe and kept the peace and order in the universe for a very long time.**

 **But one day, a new member was added to the council, a queen of mewni, a person capable of time, it was our Grandmother, Queen Skywyne Butterfly The Queen of Hours. She became the keeper of time, and easily befriended Toffee. Their friendship was strong, even though they are both part of the opposing races.**

"Wait, so Grandma Skywyne, was also a part of the council? How come that I can't see her?" Star asked.

"You will know when the time is right." Astria said.

Then they continued watching, they are now in the kingdom of Mewni, at the Butterfly's castle.

 _"Mother! Mother!" A girl shouted as she ran down the halls of the castle. The girl looked strikingly similar to Star. She has a long light blue hair, and she was wearing the royal dress and has a crown on top of her head, she also has diamonds on her cheeks. It was the fourteen year old Moon Butterfly. She ran towards the halls and slide down the staircases, she was as enthusiastic as her future daughter. After a few minutes of running, she reached Queen Skywyne, her mother._

 _"Mother, I perfected the warnicorn spell! Right, Glossaryck?" The princess said as she looked at her mentor._

 _"Yes, you're doing great kid. But take it, easy. If you learn so fast, I might ran out of spell to teach you." Glossaryck stated._

 _"Oh that's great, Moon. I'm so proud of you!" The Queen said in delight. Then a lizard monster appeared from behind her. Moon looked at the stranger in confusion._

 _"Mother, who's that?" The princess asked as she pointed at the septarian._

 _"Oh, this is Toffee, he will be your other mentor and teach you new spells and fighting moves." Skywyne said._

 _"Hello, Moon. It's nice to meet you." Toffee said._

 _"But you're a monster! Aren't monster supposed to be bad?" Moon said._

 _"Moon, hold your mouth! Monsters can be our friends, they are not evil, they're just misjudged" The Queen said._

 _"It's okay, Sky. I can see that your daughter is cautious. That's a good trait. But you can't judge someone as an enemy because they are monsters. Come and I will teach you all I know."_

 **And so Toffee began to teach things to the young princess, but Moon's bitter behavior didn't make things easy for the septarian. That's why Toffee, decided to find out.**

 _"Moon, why do you hate the monsters?" Toffee asked as they take a break from practice._

 _"Why would you ask? You're one of them! You're just like them! You wouldn't understand." Moon said as tears fell down her face and looked away._

 _Toffee gave her a warm smile as he bent down and tried to comfort her and wiped her tears. "Moon, If I am as evil as you thought monsters were, why would I bother to wipe your tears away? Why would I waste my time teaching you all that I know? Because, I care about you and I'm not as evil as you thought I am. So please tell me, why do you hate my kind? Why do you despise the monsters? It's okay to tell me, I am your friend." Toffee said._

 _"Okay, *hic* I'll tell you, *hic* my father was slain by monster." Moon confessed. "I hate them! *hic* They took father away from me!" She shouted as she continued crying._

 _"Shhh. It's okay, some monsters are mean and some mewmans are too but you can't judge every monsters by the works of a few. And also you must stay strong, you must not be saddened by a tragic event in the past, you must let things go. You will be queen one day and you must not be shaken by the troubles of the kingdom. And also even though your father is gone, you're mother and I am with you. We will always be right here when you need us." Toffee promised._

 _"You're right, a princess must not cry. Thanks, Uncle Toffee." Moon said as she hug the lizard monster._

 _"You're welcome, my dear, Moon." Toffee said as he returned the hug. "C'mon now, your mother may scold me for making you cry." He said as he rose up and headed towards the castle._

 **For two years, Toffee became Moon's mentor. The princess began warming up on the monster, he became close to her heart. She trusted his decisions and followed his orders, because for the young princess, Toffee was not just a friend or a mentor, no, Toffee was like a father to her. They became close as ever.**

 **Until one fateful day...**

 _It was just a normal practice day for them, Moon was practicing with her sword and she left her wand unattended in a corner. Toffee was watching her in the sidelines._

 _"Fiercer, Moon! Fiercer! Exert more force!" The lizard monster said in a stern tone._

 _"I'm trying!" The princess whined as she waved her sword more wildly._

 _"Stop trying. Start doing it." Toffee said strictly. Then he spotted the wand in a corner. Intrigued he touched it, then he saw the darkness, he saw the cosmos, he saw how the queens handled the kingdom, he saw The Great Monster Massacre, all in a matter of seconds._

 _Unexpectedly, Moon carelessly and accidentally threw the sword at the lizard monster, slicing his hand on the process, thus cutting his connection to the wand. Toffee was waked up from his vision, while Moon looked at him in horror._

 _"Oh my, Sorry Uncle Toffee!" She apologized as she bowed down her head, expecting a punishment._

 _"It's okay, my dear Moon. I'm immortal, but be careful next time. Other people are not as forgiving as I am... or as regenerative." Toffee said as he watched his hand grow._

 _"I'm really sorry, Uncle Toffee. I'm so careless." The princess said, she was in the verge of crying. Toffee put his hand on her shoulder and raised her head with his other hand._

 _"Moon, It's alright. It was an accident. But you must learn to be strong willed. One day, your friends may become your enemies, and when that day comes, you must learn to fight your fear of hurting people, do you understand?" The lizard monster said._

 _"Yes, Uncle Toffee." Moon said._

 _"Good, let's try that again." Toffee said as he gave the sword to the princess._

 **Later that night, Toffee cannot sleep, he kept thinking on the visions he saw, he can't understand them, yet he seek more. There's only one thing that is on his mind.**

 _ **"I need to get that wand." He said to himself.**_

 **The next day, while Moon was busy training with her sword, He snuck into the wand and tried to take it, but Queen Skywyne, found out soon enough. So he failed to take it.**

 **The next day, he sent monsters to take that wand from Moon indirectly, but he taught the princess well, as she easily beaten those who oppose her.**

 **The following days, Toffee sent more and more monsters than before but the princess was enduring all of them. However, the Queen had enough.**

 **So Queen Skywyne decided to talk privately with the lizard monster in the Forest of Certain Death.**

 _"Toffee, what are you doing? Why did you sent those monsters to Moon?" The Queen asked._

 _"I am merely just testing her skills, the skills I taught her." The monster answered_

 _"Testing? They could almost kill her! You are not testing her, you want something else and you won't stop until you get it. What else do you want?!" The Queen shouted. "It's the wand, is it?" She asked in realization._

 _"Finally, you found out the truth, I do want your wand. I want to get rid of it. I saw how that little magical device slaughtered thousands of my kind and it was used to bring chaos. When I got my hands on it, I will use it's power to destroy this world and when I'm done, I will destroy it too, so no one can ever use it to cause chaos over again. So hand it over and your daughter won't get hurt." Toffee stated, his facial expression unchanging as always._

 _"You're mad, Toffee! What makes you think that I will hand over one of the three most powerful objects in the universe?! You should be the Keeper of Peace, not the Harbinger of Chaos! If you're going take it, you will need to fight me! I will duel you until the end!" Queen Skywyne shouted as she created a laser sword in her hand._

 _"Very well." Toffee said as he began to draw an iron sword and posed his battle stance._

 _"And one more thing, stay away from my daughter." The Queen said threateningly._

 _With courageous shouts, they charged at each other and their blades collide. Toffee jumped back as the queen fired a couple of laser blast at him. He evaded them and striked the queen at her shoulder but she deflected it before it could do much damage. She then tried to slice his chest but the monster quickly evaded it._

 _The monster jumped to attacked her from above but the queen blasted him back to a tree. Toffee then a volley of arrows came from behind the trees and began to sail towards the queen. Queen Skywyne then generates a light whip to whip the arrows away._

 _However, she felt a sudden pang in her chest. She looked down and saw a sword impaled at her, her blood still flowing through it. Blood began to drip from her lips and her body began to lose life._

 _"You backstabber." Queen Skywyne's last words as she smiled and closed her eyes for the final time. Toffee, who was right behind her the whole time, pulled his sword and gently laid her down on a bed of flowers._

 _"I love you too, Old friend." He said as he kissed her forehead and walked away._

The gang who was watching started to tear up, when they see the fate of the former queen. Star just stared speechless at the scene as tears flowed through her cheeks and her hearts cracked. Starfan hugged her tight and so did Janna, who was also shedding some tears. Marco stood there stunned as an unbridled rage began to form in his heart, his hatred for the lizard began to grow. Charlotte, Timothy and Omniscentous just looked down at the ground as a sign of respect and condolence. Astria was crying bitterly and silently mourning for her dead grandmother, she is the one who cried most.

"So that's what happened to grandma." Star said, her tone was filled with sadness.

"Sorry, I need to continue the story" Astria said while still crying. They all silently nodded.

 _In the forest, two hunters witnessed the whole scene. They immediately rushed to the castle and tell the royal guards, what happened. The people was filled with grief as their queen is dead and now there's no one to lead the kingdom. One guard left to tell the princess._

 _At that moment, Princess Moon was in the throne room practicing some random spell when the guard entered._

 _"Your majesty." The guard said sadly._

 _"What happened? Is everything alright?" Moon asked at the soldier._

The guard took off his hat and said "Your majesty, your mother, The Queen, has passed away."

Moon was shocked and she didn't notice the tears that began to fall from her eyes.

"How?! How did this happen?!" The princess asked

"She was killed by Toffee of Septaris." The guard reported.

Moon's eyes widen as more tears fell from them. She couldn't keep herself from crying.

"No, No, No, No, No!" Moon shouted as she covered her teary eyes and went to her room.

 _Meanwhile, Toffee went to the council to find a way to erase the memories of mewmans, but he was too late. The other members of the council found out what he had done. So they've taken his enhance strength and his immense speed, but they couldn't take away his immortality. Then he was banished, cursed to never set foot on the fortress ever again. He vowed revenge and swore that one day they will regret banishing him. Toffee was then sent to Mewni._

 _Back to the castle, Moon was in her room, bitterly sobbing in one corner. She don't know what is more hurtful, her mother dead or that the person she trusted most was the one to do it. All of the pictures of her and Toffee was either torn, shredded or burned. All except a photo of her and Toffee practicing, that very day, he taught her to be strong willed. Lil Chauncey, her pet pig-goat, brought it to her. The princess looked at the photo and realization struck her. Maybe that's why he taught to be strong willed? Because one day, he might not fight by her side. One day, her mother will be gone and she must be independent. She can't just sit in a corner and cry, her people needs her, they need a queen in her mother's place and it's time to step up and take the throne._

 _Moon stood up and wiped her tears away. "Thanks, Lil Chauncey." She said to her pet who merely bleated in response. Then she headed to the throne room._

 _"Guards, take my mother's body and we will held a memorial for her, and burry her in a hill." Moon commanded._

 _"Yes, you're majesty!" The guards shouted with a salute as they quickly obeyed her order._

 _"You there." Moon pointed at an official. "Yes, you! Ready the ceremony for my coronation. We will held it a week after the funeral." She ordered._

 _"It would be an honor, your majesty." The official said before he left._

 _"You, soldier." The princess pointed at a soldier. "Find the location of the monsters and find out if they're having an invasion." She said._

 _"For the sake of the kingdom, I will do it. Your majesty" The soldier said as he rode a horse and left._

 _The weeks passed really quick, the former queen was buried, the coronation was ready, and the cavalry was prepared._

 _However the day before the coronation, the soldier whom Moon told to spy on the monsters had returned, bearing a dreaded news for the princess. At that time, Moon was in the tapestry room staring at the tapestries of the former queens and reading their achievements. Tears fell down from her eyes, as she looked at her incomplete tapestry while comparing it to the greatness of her ancestors._

 _Then suddenly the soldier rushed into the room, he bowed at the princess before speaking. "Your majesty, I'm afraid I have some terrible news. The monsters have readied their armies and the plan to set an invasion... on the day of your coronation." The soldier reported._

 _"That's tomorrow" Moon realized._

 _"Shall we cancel the ceremony?" The soldier asked._

 _"No. Give me some time think about this." The princess said._

 _"As you wish, your majesty." The soldier said as he bowed and left._

 _Moon was left in the room, asking questions to herself. How can she lead the kingdom? How can she fight the monsters? How will she fight the person who taught her everything she knew? How will she fight the one she once called a friend? The one whom she treated as father? As she questioned herself, she began to lose hope._

 _"I can't do it." She said to herself._

 _"Maybe I can help." An low eerie voice said from nowhere._

 _"Who said that?" The princess asked "Show yourself!" She shouted._

 _Then a shadowy human figure showed up in front of the princess, it has no face, just two glowing yellow mean looking eyes, and was surrounded by a dark aura. The princess looked terrified at the figure and pointed her wand at it._

 _"I am the one who cannot be seen. I am the sum of all hate. I am the overseer of the evilness in your heart. I am the DARKNESS." The entity said._

 _"What do you want from me?" Moon asked._

 _"I see that facing your darkest times, I am here to offer a deal. A deal to lend you the power to destroy an immortal. A spell so dreaded, it could devour your foe in one hit. But be sure, for it only works once. Do you want to learn about the Darkest Spell?" The Darkness asked._

 _"I don't know. How do I make sure that I can trust you?" The princess asked, charging her wand with energy._

 _"Oh, that's right. You we're betrayed by your most trusted friend, the one who's like a father to you. Your mother is dead, your kingdom is looking up to you and an invasion is about to come. Do you think you can handle all of it all by yourself?" The entity said as it lowers down the wand the princess was holding. "So are you ready to take the deal along with all of the consequences?" It asked as it offered a hand, ready to make a deal._

 _Moon looked at the tapestries in the room and saw her incomplete one. It's time for her to finish hers, it's time to protect the kingdom. "It's a deal. I have nothing to lose anyway." She said as she shook it's hand._

 _"For now" The Darkness said, followed by an evil laughter as some the strings of darkness spiraled towards her whole arm._

 **Moon made a deal with an entity with an unknown origin. A deal to give her power to defeat her greatest foe and save the kingdom. However, every deal has a price but it was not revealed. No one knows the curse, not even me. Moon was the only one who knows the price of the deal.**

 _The night passed by very quickly, the day of the coronation is here. Everyone was in the castle, the soldiers was ready, and the royal mages was in their position. The high sorcerer was holding the crown in the altar._

 _The princess Moon, walked in the aisle and was greeted by delightful cheers and encouragement. The princess wore the best smile she could ever made, even though inside, she's depressed and gloomy for after this ceremony she will fight, the man whom she once trusted. When she reached the altar, she transformed her wand into a sword and kneeled before the sorcerer. So he decided to recite his speech._

 _"We have gathered all her today, to see the coronation of our princess. Though our former Queen has fallen, one must take her place. And here in front of us, the Princess of Mewni, is to receive the honor of being Queen. Do you Moonlight Braveous Butterfly take this position and power along with all the terms and responsibility it brings?"_

 _"I do." Moon responded_

 _"Will you solemnly promise to govern the people of Mewni, especially the Butterfly Kingdom, along with all of the territories belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?"_

 _"I solemnly promise to do so."_

 _"Will you to your power to cause Law, Justice, and Magic in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"_

 _"I shall."_

 _"Will you use your power to fix the problems of this kingdom in the name of Law, Justice and Magic?"_

 _"I shall"_

 _"Will you promise to use your power to lead our kingdom and protect it from any threats that may come? No matter how hard it may be?"_

 _That last question made her think twice. She bit her lips and stayed silent for a moment, before regaining her composure and speaking. "I shall do no matter what it takes."_

 _"And now, by the power given to me by the kingdom, I now proclaim Moonlight Braverous Butterfly as Queen of Mewni." The high sorcerer shouted as he place the crown on the queen's head. A round of applause was given to the queen, as she stood up._

Star and Marco applauded when the queen was crowned. Starfan tried to reenact it on Star, but failed. Janna just yawned but was gently smacked by Astria for being disrespectful.

Unbeknownst to them, Queen Moon herself was watching silently at her past and she couldn't help to shed some tears. The other members of the council was also watching and tried to calmed the queen.

"Alright, here comes the climax." Astria stated.

 _Queen Moon then delivers her oath to the kingdom. "Citizens, I, Moonlight Braverous Butterfly, herby solemly promises to help the kingdom and protect it at any cost. Threats may come and scare us, but we must not be frightened. We must fight. Any minute they'll be here now-" The Queen was cut when a soldier entered the room with dreaded news._

 _"Sorry to interrupt you, my Queen. But they're here." The soldier said, Moon gasped in surprised._

 _Toffee was outside the castle riding a rhino-lizard, while being followed by a large army. Monsters from all sides of Mewni, whom he manages to convince and manipulate. He promised them victory, for he, himself, cannot die in the war, or so he thought._

 _"Hide the people inside the castle, Ready the soldiers, we're going to war." The Queen ordered_

 _"Yes, you're majesty!" The soldiers responded as they immediately followed her orders._

 _The cavalries assembled and Queen Moon rode her pig-goat Lil Chauncey and went straight to the monsters. They faced each other, Toffee, The Traitor against Moon, The Undaunted._

 _"Hello, Moon. Or should I say, my Queen." Toffee mocked._

 _"Justice has come, Toffee. You have cause to much pain to the Kingdom and to me. You are a traitor, killing my mother with treason and escaping from justice. Call your troops back and this won't end badly" Moon replied_

 _"Oh, but I want all of this to end today." The lizard monster said with a smirk._

 _"Then so be it." The Queen replied._

 _"Attack!" Toffee shouted as the monsters all roared and rushed towards the mewmans._

 _"Charge!" Queen Moon shouted._

 _"For Mewni!" The soldiers shouted as they charged towards the monsters._

 _The war instantly broke upon the two races, swords collided, arrows flew, foes were struck and blood was shed. Thousands of lives was lost that day in both monsters and mewmans._

 _Moon and Toffee fought on that very hill, the former Queen Skywyne was buried._

 _Moon turned her sword into a laser blade and attacked the monster while riding on Lil Chauncey. Toffee blocked her attack with a scimitar. Then the queen blasted the monster with her wand, thus dismounting him from his mount. Toffee then charged at her, but Moon blocked his attack, and tripped him. The monster then jumped up and kicked her in the face, but Moon still manage to regain her balance after that attack, much to Toffee's surprise. Then she punched him in the face._

 _"I must say I'm impressed, you've changed a lot from a clumsy student, you became a powerful leader with that magic wand." Toffee said as he wiped away the blood on his mouth. "But you're not the only one with a magical artifact." He said as his scimitar flashed orange and flames came out of it when he tried to slash the Queen, only to miss. However she was dismounted from her pig-goat when she was hit by the flames and then she clutched her chest._

 _"Why do you keep doing this, Uncle Toffee?" Moon asked as she shop a magic blast from her wand, only for the monster to evade it._

 _"Uncle? So you still feels that way." Toffee said as he tried to slice her again. "Don't you get it, I want your wand. I want it to disappear. To destroy the one thing that kept my kind hidden in the darkness. I want to eradicate your kind so that it's time for the monsters to rule." Toffee said as he continually striked the queen's sword, and forced her to step back._

 _"To bring peace. To prevent those worthless mewmans from abusing my race!"_

 _"By how? By the means of war? The complete opposite of peace? By taking the lives of thousands of mewmans and monsters?" Moon asked as she tried to strike him back. "Is that what you really want? Or is it just your cover? What you really want is power, don't you?" Moon asked as she took a spin and tried to hit the monster but was blocked by the scimitar._

 _"Hm, Clever girl." Toffee said as he sent fiery waves to the queen, which manage to hit her._

 _"You don't want peace. You want power! You killed my mother to earn respect from the monsters. You manipulated them to fight on your side, for them to serve you without any questions. You're just using them as your puppet, and when you got what you want you'll get rid of them, just like what you did with my mother. You are worse than a monster, you're a demon!" Moon shouted._

 _"Well, I guess you're right." Toffee responded as he charged towards her, Moon cleverly ducked and chopped his leg, to restrain him from moving._

 _"Uncle Toffee, I know there's still a glimmer of a good person inside you. I know that you're still the same person who used to be my friend and my mentor who taught me everything. I know that you're still the one whom I've looked up and idolized all this time. So please, let's stop all of this. Please?" Moon begged, as tears fell down her face._

 _Despite all of the things she said, Toffee just laughed at her mockingly. "You don't get it, do you Moon? The Toffee you knew is dead. I am the new me, the power of the wand awakened me and gave me a revelation. To obtain all magic, to end all fear, to create a new world where I am supreme! And there is nothing you can do to stop me." He said._

 _"Then I guess, that leaves me no choice." Moon said grimly, as she stepped on Lil Chauncey and raised her wand up high. And started reciting the darkest spell._

 _"I call the darkness unto me,"_

 _The sky turned dark, the monsters and mewmans stopped fighting for a moment._

 _"From the deepest depths of Earth and Sea,"_

 _Lightning flashed and thunders roared. The wand was covered in black substance._

 _"To blackest night, I pledge my soul and crush my heart,"_

 _Black aura surrounded the queen. Toffee backed away in terror._

 _"To summon forth; a deathly power,"_

 _The wand began to charge dark magic as Moon's cheek diamonds began to glow._

 _"To see my hatred foe devoured!"_

 _Toffee fell from the hill, Queen Moon then unleashed the most powerful blast from her wand, a spell that can cut through his immortality, the power to end it all. However, when she looked at Toffee, the person she sees is the friend and mentor she admired the past two years. So the most unexpected thing happened..._

 _She missed._

 _Even with all the power to destroy an immortal, she couldn't do it, she couldn't kill the person whom she once TRUSTED. Even though she failed to target his heart or any vital parts, she did manage to hit his finger, thus cutting of his immortality._

 _The monsters tried to shoot her down but they only hit Lil Chauncey. Toffee fell down on the ground, he tried to regenerate his finger but he can't. Realizing that he could've been killed, he ordered the monsters to retreat. Moon also fell down from the hill, with Lil Chauncey who was now dead. Toffee walked close to her and said;_

 _"After all that I've taught you, have you learned nothing?" Then he left with his army. But both he and the queen knew that the war was far from over._

 _The mewman warriors shouted victoriously for they have won the war. However, even though Moon had won the first Mewman-Monster war, she had lost her personal war, and that is no victory._

 **Time has passed fast, Moon became a great Queen and Toffee was not seen again. At least for twenty years.**

 ***The End.***

The gang all stood there, stunned by what they saw. "Whoa, that dark spell was wickedly awesome!" Janna shouted.

"Yes, it is. But it also has a huge consequence." Astria said.

"Wait, why are we watching this again?" Star asked.

"Well, I was hoping that with your help, we could find more things about Toffee. What's his real motive? Who is his main target? What is weakness?" Astria said.

"Hm, nope. I didn't notice anything." The younger princess said, then she was struck with realization. "Wait a minute, this all happened before you were born and I doubt mom will tell you a dark past. So how did you know this story?" She asked while raising an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Well, they don't call me, Astria the all knowing, for nothing right?" The older princess said as she looked away and her cheeks turned from embarrassment.

"But how do we know if all of this is true, or if you really are all knowing? Maybe you just made up this story and your tittle to trick us, huh, 'Astria'?" Janna stated as she eyed Astria suspiciously. The gang also eyed her.

"This is all true." Moon's voice echoed toward them. They turned around to see the Queen smiling at them. "Hello, my daughters."

"Wha...? Mom, how long have you been in there?!" Astria asked in surprise.

"Since the beginning of the story." Moon said

"Oh my Mewni! I'm sorry, Mom. I know you don't want us to know about your dark past, it's just..." The older princess was cut off when the queen placed a finger at her lips.

"Sssh, it's alright. Actually, I wanted to say thank you." Moon said.

"Wha...?" Astria muttered in confusion.

"I wanted to say thank you, for opening my eyes. All these years, I tried to be stoic, to forget how to feel, to hide my life in a lie. But you showed me who I really am before that. I was a crybaby back then, when I became Queen I hid my emotions, buried my feelings and let go of the past especially the curse. I became very hard and unloving than I am before. Thank you for reminding me who I really am." The Queen said.

"Well, you're life isn't the only one that is hidden in lies." Astria said as she looked away.

"What do you mean?" The Queen asked.

"My past isn't that good either." Asria stated sadly.

"But I remembered that you're perfect and cheerful back then, how is that not good?" Moon said

"Yeah, Big sis. Mom told me that you have a happy memorable past." Star added.

"I have secrets, deep, dark, bitter secrets. Those terrible sins I made in the past. I am not the perfect girl, you project me to be. I am nowhere near in fact. I am a terrible person, I don't deserve to be in our family, or even with my job. I'm... I'm..." Before she could finish her statement, she dropped down to her knees and cried. Everyone tried to calm her down, except Janna.

"Great, more tearjerker." She deadpanned. Star glared at her, which she just shrugs.

"What happened to you back then that made you so... depressed?" The younger princess asked.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Astria said as she stood up. "Are you ready for another tragic tale?"

"Oh boy." was all what Janna could say when the princess started her story.

"It all started ten years ago." Then the room changed again into the kingdom of Mewni.

 ***Narration***

 **I was six years old back then, I don't have many friends. The royal guards were the only true companions I have. They taught me everything I should know, how to defend myself, how to fight monsters, and how to escape a trouble. My life was happy then...**

 **Until that incident came along. I was just like a normal day for me, I was walking in the town with my so called 'friends' when I saw an bad guy terrifying some stray monsters in mewni.**

 **I took pity on the monsters and tried to fight the bad guy. At first, I was helpless against him, every attack seemed.**

 **"Go away kid, before things get ugly!" he said. I was afraid at him at first, but then he started attacking my 'friends'. Then I was filled with deep hatred.**

 **The next thing I know, is that I was standing on his lifeless body and blood was in my hands.**

 **I murdered him, with my own hands, people around me fled in terror even the monsters and my so called 'friends'. But what's terrifying is that I didn't regret what I did, in fact, it felt good, It feels like killing is a good thing.**

"Wait, killing someone doesn't classify you as overly evil. I myself had killed thousands of monsters back then, and we all know that." Queen Moon stated. "Besides, how come I never heard that you did that kind of thing?" she added.

"That's because the royal guards covered it all up, so the news never reached you." Astria responded. "I still feel sorry for the guy."

"Eh, he's a jerk anyway. So what if you killed someone, it's not gonna end the world."

"Well, this is only just the begining." The older princess said.

 **The people of Mewni became terrified at me, the royal guards made it worse by threatening them to be quiet about what I did. I grew up without friends and living in loneliness, but despite all of that, I never forgot to put on a smile, a stepford smile to stop you from worrying about me. I tried to make my days as cheerful as possible but deep inside, it hurts a lot.**

 **Having no friends, I spent time learning from the books that came from the other dimensions. I learned new things and discovered a thing called science. I took an instant liking to it and my intelligence level grew. I learned to create contraptions without magic and I learned how to dip down at the age of twelve, even though I never actually got my hands on the wand.**

"Wow, you're super advanced! You learned to dip down at the age of twelve?! Without even holding the wand once?!" Star shouted in surprise.

"I haven't learn to dip down until at the age of nineteen." The Queen said. "And I fail to see how this is tragic, I mean, wonderful things happened to you. Aren't you supposed to be happy about it, not distressed?" she added.

"We'll I never had friends to speak my sorrows, I just lived in the darkness for a very long time. I consumed my time making mom and dad proud by day, and by night I was down in my laboratory creating some random contraption with metals and magic, even though I know tampering with magic is dangerous. I will work overnight, and by morning, a plate of cookies and a glass of warm milk was in my table with a little paper containing a message. I never red the letter, and I didn't knew who put it there, so I presumed it was a castle maid just doing their job. This went out that way and I didn't complain. Until that day...

 **I was so tired of being lonely that I decided to create my own friends and who's a better friend than yourself? So I tried to duplicate myself. I created a machine that clones myself using the combined force of magic and science, it took me weeks or maybe months but I still failed to do it. One day, I got lucky, I successfully cloned myself! I taught her everything I knew, she grew so fast. She became as smart as I am, we became the best of friends. But then a day came when, she left me. I don't know what I did wrong or what I lacked but she left me without an explanation or even a goodbye and it hurts a lot. Despite all of this I never forgot to put on a smile on my face, no matter how deeply depressed I am inside.**

"Astriala Sparkniel Johansen Butterfly, do you know how dangerous was tampering with magic?! You could've destroyed Mewni! It's a good thing, you didn't. "Moon stated. "Still this does not classify that you're evil, many people break the rules for the better of the future." She added.

"Duplicating yourself is not really an evil thing. Hey, It's even a good thing because you tried and never gave up." Janna stated. "Ugh, I can't believe I said that" she stated as she took out a soap and start scrubbing her tongue.

"Janna's right, based on the things you've done. You are not evil." Star stated.

even though I have achieve great things. I still have one problem I can't escape; loneliness."

 **I never had friends to speak my sorrows, I just lived in the darkness for a very long time. I consumed my time making mom and dad proud by day, and by night I was down in my laboratory creating some random contraption with metals and magic, even though I know tampering with magic is dangerous. I will work overnight, and by morning, a plate of cookies and a glass of warm milk was in my table with a little paper containing a message. I never red the letter, and I didn't knew who put it there, so I presumed it was a castle maid just doing their job. This went out that way and I didn't complain. Until that day...**

 **I was so tired of being lonely that I decided to create my own friends and who's a better friend than yourself? So I tried to duplicate myself. I created a machine that clones myself using the combined force of magic and science, it took me weeks or maybe months but I still failed to do it. One day, I got lucky, I successfully cloned myself! I taught her everything I knew, she grew so fast. She became as smart as I am, we became the best of friends. But then a day came when, she left me. I don't know what I did wrong or what I lacked but she left me without an explanation or even a goodbye and it hurts a lot. Despite all of this I never forgot to put on a smile on my face, no matter how deeply depressed I am inside.**

"Astriala Sparkniel Johansen Butterfly, do you know how dangerous was tampering with magic?! You could've destroyed Mewni! It's a good thing, you didn't."Moon stated. "Still this does not classify that you're evil, many people break the rules for the better of the future." She added.

"Duplicating yourself is not really an evil thing. Hey, It's even a good thing because you tried and never gave up." Janna stated. "Ugh, I can't believe I said that" she stated as she took out a soap and start scrubbing her tongue.

"Janna's right, based on the things you've done. You are not evil." Star stated.

"Well, we're only halfway to the end of the story." Astria stated.

When I saw Star fighting monsters with dad, I felt jealous, but I understand. However, when I saw my older sister Meteora Embericus Johansen Butterfly, or Meteor with her friends. I felt a sudden pain in my heart and my hands glowed green. I envied her, I felt jealous knowing that while she enjoys the company of others. Each day, I'll watch her with her oh-so-perfect friends. She was never lonely. One day, I'm so tired of watching that I decided to do the unthinkable, I tried to murder her.

"Astria!" Moon shouted. "How can you attempt to do such a thing?!"

"I don't know." Astria answered. "I don't know why I can't control some simple jealousy."

Star shifted uncomfortably when the topic about jealousy was brought up.

"Envy is a bad thing. If you can't control it, it'll consume you." Astria stated. "So Star, please control your jealousy." Star was shock to hear that but she silently nodded. "Anyway, let's continue the story."

 **I found Meteor at the top of a hill, the very same hill gradma was buried. She was laying flowers at her grave, humming softly to herself. For a moment, I hesitated, I thought that 'maybe there's another way.' but I discarded that thought and told myself that I'll be reminded of my depression if I don't do it.**

 **"Astria, how nice of you to see me!" She greeted.**

 **But I didn't return a greeting, instead I summoned four gamma cannons in my side and began to attack her. She just evaded the attack but she never fought back. I kept firing dark magic but I didn't manage to hit her, I don't know if I am not aiming right or if I'm strong enough to hit her.**

 **"Astria, why are you doing this?" She asked, as her wand began to glow.**

 **"Why?! Because I'm so tired of seeing you be happy with your friends, while I'm alone decaying in a dark corner!" I shouted.**

 **After hearing that Meteor suddenly charge towards me, I panicked and began firing the cannons to random directions, but none hit her.**

 **I closed my eyes expecting a powerful spell to hit me, but it never came. Instead, she gave me a hug, the warmest hug I ever felt.**

 **"Why?! Why are you doing this?! I tried to kill you! You're supposed to be punishing me, not..." I couldn't finish the sentence as tears fell down my cheek and I sobbed bitterly.**

 **"You said you envied me... but I'm supposed to be the one envying you. You're smart and skillful, you made our parents proud. I heard that they're passing the throne to you not me, and that's hurtful, but I never planted a grudge against you. You we're never alone, we are right here, me and Star is always here for you even if you don't notice." She stated.**

 **Then the realization hit me, I was alone not because the universe wants me to be alone but because I chose to be alone. When I realized that I cried harder.**

 _"I know a girl from a kingdom,_

 _She stands apart from the crowd,_

 _She loves the science and her people,_

 _She makes her whole family proud,"_

 _Meteor sang as she wiped my tears away. Her voice was so calm, so soothing. An angel's lullaby. The lines reminded me of who I really am._

 _"Sometimes, the world seems against you,_

 _Your loneliness may leave a scar,_

 _But scars can heal and reveal just,_

 _Who you are,"_

 _She continued as the sun began to set and Mewni's beautiful pink sky was swallowed by the darkness. Then Mewni's two moons began to rise and thousands of stars began to lit the night the night sky. Meteor showed me the people of Mewni._

 _"The people that love you will change you,_

 _The things you have learned will guide you,_

 _And nothing on Mewni can decide,_

 _The fate that you will choose,_

 _And when that time comes,_

 _You say to yourself,_

 _'Astria, you've come so far'_

 _'Astria, listen'_

 _'Do you know who you are?'"_

 **Meteor sang. The last question made me think hard. Who am I? was the question I kept asking for years and that day I saw the answer when I looked down at the people of Mewni.**

 _"Who am I?_

 _I am a girl who loves science,_

 _I'm the girl who love my family,_

 _They fill me,"_

 _I sang as I watched the torches lit the village, as the people merrily live thier lives._

 _"I am one the princesses of Mewni,_

 _We are born to lead our people,_

 _Who was the answer to my lonely world,_

 _They fill me,_

 _I will make our people rise,_

 _I will become much greater,_

 _I am everything I've learned and more,_

 _And that's what fills me,_

 _And the answer isn't out there at all,_

 _It's beside me,_

 _It's like the stars,_

 _Always together and shining,_

 _I will carry you here in my heart,_

 _You remind me_

 _That come what may_

 _I know the way_

 _I am Astria!"_

 **I sang as I used my gamma cannons to create fireworks in the sky. The people looked delighted by what I've done, and honestly that is the first time I felt joy for a very long time. I turned around and ran towards Meteor to give her a warm hug. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for showing me who I really am." I said.**

 **"You're welcome." She calmly said.**

 **As the day passed by, we we're always together. I started to wear real smiles, and I forgot that I was lonely, because I always have my sisters by my side. We we're always there for each other, she taught me how to have friends and I taught her how to dip down. I also started to bond with Star, and forgot about my dark lonely laboratory. Meteor introduced me to her friends, a young mewman boy named Cloud and a demon called Nebulus.**

"And they all live happilly ever after, the end!" Star stated.

"No silly, the story's not over yet." Astria said. "Here comes the next part..."

 **I started to bond with Meteor's gang and discovered something. Meteor and her friends was caught on something unexpected, a love triangle. Believe it or not, Meteor was once the prettiest girl in Mewni. She was admired by every boy in the kingdom, except for one, the boy she ironically fell in love with; Cloud.**

 **She tried to be attractive enough but the boy is just too oblivous.**

 **So Meteor decided to just become friends with the boy. But when time passed, Cloud found somebody else to love, Meteor was definitely hurt, even though she won't admit it, you can see it in her eyes. Nebulus, on the other hand, had fell in love with her, but he decided to keep her happy. When he learned that Cloud dumped her, Nebulus immediately took action and tried to convince the boy but when it didn't work, he murdered Cloud, deciding it's better if the boy couldn't hurt Meteor anymore.**

 **Unfortunately, Nebulus' foolish attempts was discovered by Meteor.**

 **"What have you done, Nebulus?!" She shouted furiously.**

 **"I have only done what I have to. I got rid of him, so he can't hurt you any longer." The demon boy answered.**

 **"By how?! Killing him?! You could've just tortured him or banish him to another dimension, but this is crossing the line! Especially since he is our friend." Meteor shouted.**

 **"I'm sorry." The demon boy apologized.**

 **"Well, too late! Sorry doesn't bring his life back, doesn't it?! You killed Cloud, he's our best friend and you still manage to do that? You are not even worthy to be called a friend!" Meteor shouted as tears began to fall from face and a powerful dark energy began to fill her hand.**

 **I tackled her, causing her to miss and prevent her from killing Nebulus.**

 **"Don't do it, Big sis. If you kill him you'll be just like him, a murderer." I said as I watched her cry hard.**

 **"You go! And never show your face to me or my sister ever again! Or else..." I shouted at the demon boy as I held my fist threateningly at him. He immediately scampered away after I did that, what a coward!**

 **After that incident, Meteor rarely smiles, she became cold and distant to me and Star. Her heart began to turn into steel, she began to lose emotions and she prefer to live in the darkness. I was worried, she was starting to become like me, before I was changed. But I won't let that happen, now is my turn to save her from the loneliness, I felt.**

 **I tried to cheer her up by bonding with her, doing the things she like and trying to be there when she need me, but it didn't work. She just became more distant than usual when I tried to pull her back to the light.**

 **One day, I was still trying to cheer up, when these courters disturbed me. One even tried to steal a kiss, and you do know what he got? A punch in face! I turned to see that Meteor was the one who punched the guy. Then she scared the others and asked me if I'm okay.**

 **Then I suddenly realized that seeing me in distress, triggers some of her big sister instincts. So I used that as my advantage, I will always pretend to be in distress and she will came to help me. Slowly, I prevented her from the dangerous path of darkness and loneliness. But I might have gotten a bit too far...**

 **When the courters are so annoying, I asked her to get rid of them. The result? She burned the kingdom while laughing evilly.**

"Oh, so that was your fault!" Moon shouted as she shot her a disapointed look.

"Well, technically it is. But you can't blame me, those courters were so annoying." Astria responded.

"Wait, does it mean I can blast anyone who annoys me?" Star said excitedly. She earned a glare from Moon and Marco. "Don't even think about it." They strictly said at the same time, making the young princess frown.

"Anyway, let's continue the story..." Astria stated.

 **After that incident, Meteor was forced to be sent to Saint Olga's Reform School for Wayward Princesses. I tried to stop the inevitable but I still failed, I even convinced Star into fighting by my side and rebeling against our parent's descision, but it was no use. There is a reason why I don't want Meteor to go, it's not because I love her, but because I need her, I really need her. Ever since I was taken out of the darkness, Meteor became my guide and I started to become dependent to her. She's the one who made descisions for me and I need her. I'm evil, I only used her for my advantage.**

 **Since she's going away, I made a poor choice; I ran away. I didn't thought about how worried they will be, I just ran and kept running towards the Forest of Certain Death. Even though I know how dangerous it is I didn't care I just ran and ran until eventually I got lost.**

 **When I realized that I was lost, I just curled on the ground and started sobbing for a long time.**

 **"Why are you crying, my dear girl." A voice came from behind me.**

 **When I turned around, I saw a tall lizard-like monster with a blue skin and black hair, he was wearing an elegant lawsuit. It was a septarian named...**

"Toffee" Moon said with much hatred in her voice.

"Yes, it was that dreaded monster, the immortal beast, the one who cannot be slain, the trick..." Astria stated but was cut by Janna.

"Alright, alright we get it. Sheesh! Why does this Toffee-guy, such a big deal? I mean based on what you've told me, he was dreaded but why?" Janna asked.

"Well, he made me destroy, my wand and made me team up with Ludo!" Star shouted.

"He also kidnapped me and tried to squish me to death! He's so evil!" Marco added.

"I see, he truly is dreaded." Janna stated. "What about you, princess? What did he do to you?" She asked Astria.

"Well, he did one horrible thing to me than the others." The older princess said.

"Oh yeah, that story, Mom told me about. I remember it like yesterday." Star stated.

"That's because I've told you that story yesterday, Star." Moon deadpaned as she rolled her eyes.

"Alright, into the story!" Astria shouted.

 **I curiously stared at the lizard monster, I expected that he would attack but instead he took out a white napkin.**

 **"Tissue, my dear?" He offered, as he handed the object to me. I took the tissue and used it to wipe my tears away.**

 **"Tell me, why does a girl like you, crying in the middle of the Forest of Certain Death?" He asked.**

 **"I-I ran away because my mother is such a poophead." I answered.**

 **"Why? Does your mother did anything to you?" He asked.**

 **"No, but she wanted to send my older sister away." I responded as I sobbed again.**

 **"My, how selfless of you." He responded**

 **"Well, I've done horrible things in my life, and she is the one who helped me forget it. I thought that I could return the favor, but my mom is such a jerk." I stated.**

 **"What can I do to help you?" Toffee said.**

 **"I don't know if you can do anything. My mother is the oh-so-powerful queen." I stated.**

 **"Wait, your mother is Queen Moon?" He asked.**

 **"Yes, I am Astria, a princess of Mewni." I introduced myself.**

 **"Well, looks like I can help you, I am Toffee of Septarsis." The septarian stated. "I can help you on your problem. All you've got to do is to lead them here and let me do the rest. Deal?" He asked as he offered his hand.**

 **I took a deep breath before taking his hand. "Deal." I stated as I shook his hand.**

 **"Well, then let's get to work." He said with a smirk.**

 **It took me days to find my way out of the forest but when I got out I memorized the way. When I reached the end of the forest, I saw my family searching for me but I ran away from them even if they called my name a thousand times. Then I reached Toffee, he gave me a smile and said; "You did great." Then my family saw me with Toffee and they all looked shocked to see him, especially, my mother.**

 **"Toffee! Give us back our daughter, you monster!" Mom shouted at him but Toffee just snickered at her command.**

 **"Why don't you just ask her yourself, to come to you. Although she might refuse" he said in mocking tone.**

 **"Astria, what is he talking about?" Mom said "Come here to us Astria"**

 **But I didn't move, I didn't even speak to her, and I walked close to Toffee.**

 **Then out of nowhere, a group of monster attacked them. They fought the monsters but we were outnumbered and was pinned down to the ground. I was filled with guilt and regret, I betrayed them, I broke their trust and it hurts.**

 **Then I realized, this isn't my fault, this is the fault of someone else. I turned and gave Toffee an angry glare.**

 **"Toffee, what are they doing?! This isn't our deal! All I wanted was for you to help me convince them, not this!" I shouted at the septarian. But Toffee just snickered at me.**

 **"Oh so Naive, Why would I help a member of the mewman royal family especially the beloved daughter of my mortal enemy" He stated.**

 **'What?! Mom is his mortal enemy?! How come that I didn't know that?!' I shouted at myself.**

 **"Y-You lied to me?!" I shouted as tears fell down from my cheeks and deep inside my heart broke.**

 **"Well SURPRISE! Don't you get it? I'm only using you to lure your family. And now they're all going to die and it's all your fault! How can the smartest person in all Mewni didn't realize that she is only a puppet. Simple, because your too naive to give your trust." He stated as he gave me a cocky smirk**

 **Hearing that, I was filled with hatred so I charged at him blasting the monsters that gets on my way to Toffee. When I finally reached him, I dipped down and summoned everything I had to create her most powerful blast I can do. I fueled it with every hatred I felt inside me, all of my anger, every frustration I made, hoping it will be enough to defeat the monster.**

 **But Toffee just gave me a large devilish grin as I fired the blast, then he pulled out a large mirror that seemingly diverted the blast of magic towards another direction, towards my family!**

 **I saw it would hurling towards my family and I didn't hesitate as I threw herself at the huge energy of magic, not caring how much it will damage me. I did it just to save them from their untimely doom but before I was hit, I gave them one final reasuring smile, knowing that this will be finally over and I already paid my debt. Then the powerful blast hit me and I felt the pain it brought, I was burned and I saw the oblivion. I died. I don't know what happened after that.**

"Whoa wait, you died?! But you're in here telling us the story, how come that you're dead? Are you a zombie?" Janna asked.

"What?! Eew, no! That would be forbidden magic!" Astria stated. "Meteor revived me by the means of... Forbidden magic."

"Ha, so you are a zombie!" The trickster stated.

"SHUT UP, JANNA!" The older princess shouted, making the trickster shut her mouth.

"I don't know how she did it but when I woke up, I had no body, and was surrounded by candles. I realized that I am a floating mirror and Meteor permanently lost half of her power by reviving me and after that we were chosen by the universe." She stated.

"Wait, that is just half of her original power?!" Marco shouted.

"Yes, if she didn't lost it, you're already dead by now." Astria stated, making Marco gulp in fear.

"I still don't understand why big sis Meteor attacked Marco." Star stated.

"Because of this..." Astria said as the room turned into the lifeless future of Mewni. Everyone, except Astria, looked at it in shock.

"W-What happened?" The younger princess asked.

"Well, Marco became a genocidal freak in the future, we need to find the way to fix the future and Meteor wanted to find the reason why the future was so bad and find a way to fix it while I suggested killing Marco because that's way more easier. Then I realized that killing Marco will also affect the good future and you, Star. So I changed my mind, but then Meteor's mind also changed, she wanted to kill Marco because of a heartbreak. I tried to convince her but she didn't listen to me." Astria explained. "So I told Galaxia ,her weakness and let her tell you. Right, Charlie?" She asked, only to find Charlotte asleep with Timothy, while all of the other council members are nowhere to be seen.

"How do you know that the kiss was her weakness?" Star asked.

"Kiss? What kiss?" Moon asked in confusion.

"Well, it's a secret. I'll tell you that story some other time." Astria said with a wink. "Just to make it clear, Marco. If my sisters end up in a love triangle. You'd be dead where you stand. EXACTLY WHERE YOU STAND." She said to Marco, who gulped in fear.

"One more question, why are you chosen?" The younger princess asked.

"Ugh, I don't know. I don't know why the universe chose me for this job. I mean, I'm so selfish and I made so many mistake, I'm not worthy, so why me?" Astria asked. Moon walked close to her daughter and placed her hand on her daughter's cheecks.

"Astria, I think that the universe chose you, because you're special. It is not because you're smart or powerful, but because you have a good heart. Because even if you did a mistake, you will do everything to make it right, even if it means sacrificing everything you have, even you're own life. I'm so proud of you." The Queen stated, tears fell down the older princess' cheeks as she heard those words.

"Thanks mom." She said, as she wiped her tears away.

"Anyway, looks like the plan worked, both Star and Marco are now in good terms, and the mission is over. Trust me, I never miscalculated." She stated as she smiled triumphantly.

A few seconds later, a large explosion occured in the far wall. "You miscalculated." A deep voice came from the hole in the wall, then the smokes cleared revealing the genocidal future Marco.

Everyone stared at him in shock, even Charlotte and Timothy, who was awakened by the explosion.

"Is this the part where one of us faints?" Star asked.

"Oh my gosh! I am so on it!" Starfan stated as she fainted.

 **Post-A/N:**

 **Sorry, if this chapter just came out so sad, I almost teared up when I wrote this anyway, here's what you need to know:**

 *** This chapter was supposed to feature only Astria and Meteor's past, but since the new teaser trailer come along I decided to add Moon's life.**

 *** Queen Skywyne is not my OC, she is a canon character (at least, in the book) but the information about her here is purely fictional and non-canon (or maybe a headcanon?)**

 *** Braveous is from the word Brave**

 *** The song in here is called "I am Astria", derived from the song "I am Moana" from Disney's "Moana"**

 *** Three chapters to go!**


	11. Chapter 11: Threat from Tomorrow

**Pre-A/N:**

 **Hey Guys, It's me, The 13th Narrator, back to give you another chapter of Time Twirl. Last chapter, I left you with a cliffhanger of Genocide Marco. Now, before I start this chapter I just want to say...**

 **I was right! Toffee did kill Queen Moon's mother! (Does improper dance). I watched the promo and the movie and I freaked out when Moon said Toffee killed her mother. Although, I must say I'm a little bit disappointed, because Toffee, The Immortal Monster, just got killed with ONE shot. I mean, Star is OP but that is way off the charts. Well, that's why we make fanfics, people. To content our disappointment.**

 **Anyway this chapter is the last chapter of the "Genocide Marco Arc". The next chapter will be my version of "The Battle for Mewni Arc". There is a teaser for the next chapter at the bottom of this chapter, feel free to read if you like.**

 **Note:**

 **Rebel Princess- Star**

 **Warrior Princess- Meteor**

 **Smart Princess- Astria**

 **Warning: This is a fight chapter, it may contain a specific amount of violence. This fanfic isn't Rated T for nothing.**

 **Disclaimer: I am just a humble author. I do not own Star vs the forces of Evil, Daron and Disney owns it. I only own my fanfic and OC's.**

 **Now that, that's over. Into the story...**

 **Chapter 11: Threat from Tomorrow**

In the fortress of T.I. M. E. A., at the Plains of Time, the group had been staring at a sudden shocking surprise. Marco was standing in front of them, but he was different. This 'Marco' was wearing a leather coat and the hoodie was on top of his head. His body was filled with scars, but the biggest one of them is in his face, a reminder of his worst battle against a certain foe. His wand was ominously glowing red as it was currently formed as a sword, blood was sliding to it's tip while the red skull hilt was as blood red as ever. His face was a mirror on lack of emotion, an empty shell that has the ability to annihilate anyone at sight. He was cold distant and will show no mercy to his enemies.

After what seems an eternity, Astria decided to break the silence. "Hey there buddy, care to join us?" She asked in a very friendly way, however, Geno Marco didn't even responded to her statement.

Janna, on the other hand, gave the older princess a disappointed look. "Seriously?!" She shouted with disappointment.

"I am telling them my backstory, want to here it? Okay it all started a long time ago... Wait, you know what? SCREW IT! Why should I tell you that story when your about to die?!" Astria shouted, then gigantic cannons and colossal bombs suddenly appeared fired against Genocide Marco, creating a large explosion that shakes the very foundation of the temple and a huge puff of smoke. "Gettttttttttt dunked on!"

The group stared in amazement except Marco, who gulped upon seeing that his future self was obliterated merely few seconds upon his arrival. To make it worse, Janna went near him and whispered "Yep, you're be dead where you stand." making the boy more frightened than ever.

"Whoa, that spell was wickedly awesome!" Star stated as she walked close to her bigger sister. However, Astria spotted a glint of light from the puff of smoke, then she immediately pushed Star away.

Star became angry that her sister pushed her away, then suddenly a beam of laser sailed in between them burning off some of the rebel princess' hair. She immediately let go of her anger upon realizing that Astria saved her life. They stared at the puff of smoke as it began to clear, revealing Geno Marco pointing his sword at Star.

He then raises his sword as it glows red and created four identical energy swords floating in the air.

The glowing energy swords suddenly bolts toward Astria but the smart princess just somersaulted to avoid the projectiles, and fired a laser beam as counter attack against the genociding maniac in the room, but the genocider just deflected the beam with his sword. The smart princess was rather amused at the situation, "Interesting..." She mumbled.

"Mom, you and the kids go to must leave now! This guy isn't just a simple villain, he's dangerous. It's safer if you go!" She stated. The Queen immediately complied and opened a dimensional portal.

"What?! But I wanna see the fight!" Janna complained.

"This guy is a psychopath! It's safer if you go!" Astria shouted. To prove her point, Geno Marco transformed the wand into a spiked mace and tried to struck them down only for the smart princess to create a forcefield to block the attack.

"Go!" She shouted. Janna and Starfan immediately ran in the portal but Moon stayed for a moment to tell something to Astria.

"Be careful, Astria. I don't want to lose you again." She stated.

"Don't worry, mom. I can handle this." The smart princess said as she blasted the genocider away without even looking at him.

Moon gave her daughter a warm smile before entering the portal. Star and Marco, however, didn't leave.

"Are we going to leave, Marco?" Star asked.

"Are you kidding?! This guy is like the alternate future me! I'm not gonna leave until I found out how this ends!" Marco responded.

"Well, it's a good thing to stay together." Charlotte said as she appeared from seemingly out of nowhere.

"Wait, I thought you guys also left." The rebel princess stated.

"Oh no, we didn't. We're also a part of the council, so it's also our job to protect the universe!" Timothy stated.

"Really?" Marco asked. "I thought you were just her bodyguard." He said while pointing at Charlotte.

"Well, he is kinda right." The mewman girl said while ruffling the nerd boy's hair annoying him more, he just huffed in annoyance.

While they were conversing, Astria continued battling Genocide Marco and find the situation rather likeable and interesting.

"This situation is really intriguing. I must Sing!" She shouted blissfully. Hearing that, Charlotte and Timothy gasps in terror, and immediately tried to shot down her decision.

"Aunt Astria, Please don't!" Charlotte shouted.

"Sorry, I can't fight it. I MUST SING!" Astria shouted.

"Oh please no!" Timothy pleaded but it fell on deaf ears.

"Why are you trying to stop her from singing?" Marco asked.

"Do you have any idea how destructive she is when she's singing?!" The nerd boy asked in frustration.

 _"La la la la la"_ Astria started, making the younger council members shrink in terror. The genocider suddenly charged at the smart princess with an axe on his hand.

 _"Time is twisted._

 _It gives me such stress._

 _Foreboding Intruders,_

 _Oh such a mess,"_

She sang as she continued firing laser blasts, which Geno Marco easily evaded.

 _"What I detect is a lack of concern,_

 _For all that is precious and dear!"_

She sang as the genocider tried to slash her, which she easily evades and quickly send a counter blast. The blast hit Geno Marco but it only pushed him away and barely damage him.

"We are the priceless protectors of the universe,

But you can call us TIMEA,"

She sang as she summoned five colossal bombs beside her, which immediately backfires as Geno Marco shot one with a laser beam from his sword causing a huge explosion.

"Bullseye." He mumbled to himself.

However, Astria just bounced off the explosion, completely unharmed and rather totally amused. "Well played." She muttered while falling down in the air.

Then she created two blades at her hands and rockets down towards Genocide Marco.

"I have a message,

 _'You are not welcome,_

 _Return what you've stolen.'"_ She sang as her swords clashed with the genocider's. She then immediately pulled away and summoned a giant cannon beside her.

 _"And go back where you came from."_

She then fired the cannon against Geno Marco, but the latter isn't even damaged by the former's tactics.

 _"La la la la la la la"_

The smart princess continued firing the cannon at her enemy and eventually it did damage against the genocider who keep charging, his wand was turned to a mace.

"You know I'm greater,

So don't be a hater.

You may be psychotic,

But I am fantastic!"

She sang as she kept evading the genocider's mace, even it's shockwaves. Then the genocider got pretty tired and summon some skeleton warriors, notably the skeletons of the king and queen, his very first victims.

 _"Figaro, Figaro, Figaro, Figaro!"_

Astria sang, creating a sonicboom, that result to shattering the fortress' crystals, and blowing the skeletons away. However, even the kids are affected by this sonicboom, while the genocider is not.

"Oh, love that bit!" The smart princess said to herself.

 _"Running,"_ She charged towards the genocider.

 _"and Jumping,"_ She jumps to evade the shockwaves from the genocider's mace.

 _"and Spinning,"_ She spun while firing blasts from her hands. Nearly missing the real Marco in the process.

 _"and Grinning,"_ She stops and grins.

 _"and Ducking,"_ She ducks to avoid the lasers from the genocider's sword.

 _"and Dodging,"_ While also dodging the other projectiles.

 _"and Sliding,"_ She slides towards the enemy to deliver a quick punch, only for Geno Marco to catch her hand and throw her across the room.

 _"and Gliding,_

 _and Killing,_

 _and Staying alive,_

 _And these are the few of the things that I love in my job!"_

Astria sang, completely unaffected by the genocider's actions. However, Geno Marco, on the other hand was clearly getting annoyed at the princess' antics. Then she charged towards him.

"Death defying!" She shouted as she dodged the sword that manage to cut a few strands of her hair.

"Danger denying!" She yelled as she evaded the huge mace, the genocider used against her. However, the shockwave of the impact sent her flying in the air.

"Oh, Look I'm flying!" She said in amusement, though the genocider was clearly mocked by her.

He pointed the sword at her and started shooting energy rays, which is block and deflected by the smart princess' magical shield, while she was floating in the air.

 _"You might think I'm mad,_

 _But Hey! I already died once!"_ She merrily sang.

Geno Marco then was completely annoyed, he summoned a ton of skeleton warriors. Star and the other kids started to fight against the the skeleton warriors.

"Narwhal Blast!" Star shouted while blasting the skeletons with narwhals.

"Tuna Blast!" Charlotte shouted while shooting the undead bones with Tuna.

 _"No need to help me._

 _But if you insist,_

 _I won't resist._

 _Who smells like fish!?"_

Astria shouted as she landed in front of the group. Star and Charlotte flushed in embarrassment.

 _"Run!"_ The smart princess whispered, and the kids quickly ran out of the fortress. As soon as they are out, a huge army of skeletons surrounded Astria, but she didn't worry, she just smiled.

 _"Class Diiiiiisss... miiiiiisssssed!"_ She shouted, creating a thunderous sonicboom, blowing away the skeletons, and collapsing the very foundation of the fortress. The whole fortress began to crumble and fall, while Astria started to run and evade the falling debris, then she made a daring long jump away from the building.

When she landed, she conjured a glass of orange juice in her hand and started sipping on it.

Then she conjured a giant bomb and threw it in the rubble without even looking at it. "Ah, good day." She said as the bomb exploded and she didn't even turned to look at it. The group just stared in amazement with their jaws drop.

On a distance, Hood and Rainbow was watching the whole situation while sitting on their thrones. Rainbow was totaly impressed while Hood just groaned in frustration.

"Bravo, Bravo, Bravissimo!" The Queen of Reality shouted with approval.

"Do they even know how long it took me to build that fortress?!" The King of Existence yelled in frustration.

"Well, you could build it again, you know. You are immortal." Rainbow stated.

Back to the group, Star, Marco was still utterly speechless upon seeing how incredibly powerful Astria is. While Astria was still humming happilly to herself, Genocide Marco came out of the rubble, with fierce determination. However, Astria didn't seem to be surprised to see him survived.

"Powerful, almost as powerful as her." He muttered.

"Who is she?" Astria asked, completely oblivous to whom the genocider was talking about.

"None of your business." Geno Marco said bitterly.

"Okay." The smart princess said plainly, earning a disbelieving look from the group.

"How did you even survived?!" Star shouted.

"As the saying say 'Bad weeds are difficult to kill.'" The genocider stated.

"Yep, this guy is definitely the future you. Both of you likes deep sayings." The rebel princess said to Marco.

"Fair enough." The karate boy stated.

"Well, time to use my ultimate weapon." Astria stated with a sly grin.

"What is your ultimate weapon?" Marco asked.

"You'll see..." stated.

Then she quickly undid her hair and let it loose freely in the air. Hearts suddenly appeared around her as she posed the prettiest face, she could ever made. She sparkled in beauty that the gloomy, blue, plains of time became cheery because of her glow. She had dropped the charm bomb.

Timothy and Marco was immediately caught in a love-trance. Astria's hypnotic charm glow was too powerful for any boy to resist, even Hood was at least affected as he let out a gentle chuckle at the girl's charm, making Rainbow huff in annoyance. Star tried everything to get Marco out of the trance but it was no avail, Astria's charm was too powerful.

However, even though most boys are affected by the smart princess' charm bomb, Geno Marco was rather immune to the charm's effect. He quickly fired a laser beam without flinching at the moment.

The laser beam hit Astria's left cheek, hurting and wounding it. Though the damage was no where near fatal, the smart princess quickly dropped down and clutched her cheek, also dropping the charm at the moment.

"Nice try, but I don't feel anything about love, for she once taken all the love left in me. Now I'm just empty." The genocider stated.

"Can you just be gentle?! I just borrowed this body!" Astria yelled.

"Why should I? I am a murderer!" Geno Marco stated with maniacal laughter.

"That's it! You're really starting to tick me off, now let's get dangerous!" The smart princess stated as she conjured a pair of glasses and quickly put it on. Charlotte and Timothy started to freak out once she does so.

"She's wearing the glasses! She haven't wore the glasses in a fight before!" Charlotte shouted in panic.

"It's gonna be a total catastrophe! We better get out of here, Charlie!" Timothy shouted. The mewman girl quickly complied as she took out her pair of dimensional scissors and cut open a portal. The two immediately left.

"Well, that was strange." Star stated. "How will this all end up in a catastrophe?"

The smart princess then started to be enveloped in white light. When the light fades, she now wear a different outfit: She wears a dark blue dress with a butterfly symbol at the middle, a metallic skirt with two black boots, spiky gloves at her hands, a sparkly tiara at her head, and a magnificent blue cape full of symbols.

Star and Marco stared at her in awe, absolutely bewildered at the smart princess' sudden transformation, but Marco's future self was nowhere impressed.

"So you've got new clothes. Fancy! Fancy!" The genocider stated quite mockingly.

"Why you, insignificant little cretin! I, Calculator of the T.I.M.E.A. Council, hereby vow to destroy you!" Astria shouted.

"No need for fancy words, princess. Just bring it on already!" Geno Marco challenged.

"As you wish." The smart princess responded as her cheek marks glowed and she clapped her hands. Suddenly the ground beneath the genocider rose and collided against each other causing a powerful impact that would surely crush anything in it. Though in her apparent victory, the smart princess didn't smile at the situation, she knows that it's not over yet.

A few seconds later, the structure exploded in a green blast, Geno Marco was standing in the middle with the wand in hand, and completely unharmed. He looked at Astria and saw the bored look at her face.

"Well, I guess you were expecting that." The genocider stated.

"Yeah, pretty much." The smart princess responded.

"Well is that all you've got? I thought you'll be more powerful, but I think you'll just bore me to death." The genocider remarked.

"Is that so? Then why don't we play a game of chess!" Calculator shouted as giant stone monuments rose from the ground. There were 8 soldiers, 2 Knights, 2 Giants, 2 Mages, and a pair of King and Queen.

Geno Marco smiled. "This is gonna be fun!" He whispered to himself.

Suddenly the stone soldiers attacked him, but he just punched one and karate chopped another. He easily defeated all of the stone soldiers without using the wand in just a few seconds. The stone knights charged towards him from two opposite direction, but he just jumped high in the air causing the knights to colide with each other, then he drops down and crushes them both. Marco looked impressed at his future self.

"Whoa, future me is awesome. Look at those moves, those punches, those abs! Future me is a badass!" He happilly stated.

"Yeah, but he's also a jerk. Remember, he took down an entire civilization." Star commented. "That makes me wonder, what happened to future me?"

Meanwhile, Geno Marco was dodging the stone giant's huge fists and the stone mages magic blasts. Through his constant dodging he evaded the magical blast that coincidentally hit one of the stone giant's foot causing it to stumble and fall towards the other stone giant, taking it down and crushing the stone mages.

"Whoa." Calculator and the kids said in unison.

Before the other stone giant fall, Geno Marco transformed the wand into a chained hook and threw it at the giant to pull and launch himself towards Calculator, who is currently floating at mid air. However, before he could reach her, a wave of magic sent him flying back. Even though the wave was powerful, the genocider still manage to stand. Just as he land, he started to laugh mockingly.

"What's the matter? Can't fight me by yourself? Is that why you summoned this worthless statues, because you can't fight on close combat? Pathethic." He mumbled.

"Is that a challenge I hear? Normally, I won't fall for your trap, but the great Calculator ain't gonna back away from a challenge." Astria proclaimed. Then she suddenly draw two large energy swords from nowhere and charged towards the genocider.

They had an intense sword fight, but it is clear that the genocider is much more skilled than the princess, as he easily overpowered her, even though only using one sword. Calculator pulled her swords away, and tried to cast a magic blast against her enemy, but for some reason no magic came out of her hand, and her control over the two remaining statues seems lost. She immediately dodged the genocider's attack and tried to counter him with her swords but even the swords started to fade away. So she let out a loud screech that pushed him away. But that isn't enough to stop him completely.

Astria tried to reignite her magic but constantly failed. She dodged the sharp blows her enemy sent her while trying to ignite her magic again and again, but with the same fruitless result.

"Ugh, what is going on?! Why can't I use my magic?!" She wondered, as she ducked from a punch again. Only this time, she didn't dodge well enough. The punch hit her squarely in the cheek, causing her to fly back to a distance.

Her heart was slowly filled with anger, as she quickly rose up and spit some blood out of her mouth. Her anger suddenly reignited her magic, as she quickly raised her arm and blast the dreaded enemy with a powerful stream of dark magic. She smiled deviously when she realized her magic was back.

The genocider immediately stood up and charged towards the smart princess. But he was too late as the princess casted an ancient incantation. Suddenly a large terrifying monstrous dragon came out of the ground and let out a loud defeaning roar that echoed to the very depths of the dimension.

Star, Marco and his evil future self stared in awe at the large monster towering above them. Then a loud mocking laugh came from above the large beast, they looked up to see Astria with red glowing eyes and a rather wide unsettling grin. Her glasses were also broken laying on the ground.

 **"Foolish! Foolish! Foolish! You little mortal! Did you really think you could defeat me? I mastered every spell, every incantation, every ancient writing in the Book of Spells! No one in any dimension can defeat me, and you're no different, mortal! I am the goddess of intelligence and I will terminate who comes in my way! I, Astria the All knowing, and Calculator of the T.I.M.E.A. Council will strike you down!"** Suddenly, a bright red spear appeared in her right hand as she aimed it right at her enemy. "Prepare to **D I E!** "

She threw the spear in such amazing speed, the Geno Marco barely had time to evade though successfully did as the spear hit the ground and created an explosion sending the genocider flying at midair.

The genocider smiled to himself as he avoided the explosion. 'Pathetic.' He thought. He glanced up and saw a huge volley of blue spears sailing towards him. "What the-?" was the only thing he could mutter as the spears collided with him. Though he managed to cast a magical shield, some of the spears manage to hit him and cut through his skin wounding him badly.

He landed roughly on the ground and clutched his wounds. Star couldn't believe what she's seeing.

Blood.

Terror was evident in her face as she saw blood oozing down from the genocider's wounds. She then looked at her sister, hoping she would realize what realize what she's doing, but no. When Star glanced up to her, she could not believe what she's seeing: Astria's eyes were glowing red and an evil grin was spreaded in her face.

The rebel princess was utterly filled with terror as she continued to stare at the sight before her. She knew the were going to fight, she expected them to throw a few punches, cast a few spells or yell a few death threats to each other. What she didn't expect is to see actual violence, the will to totally kill somebody, and the worst part is that she saw all this things from her bigger sister, Astria. Ever since she heard about Astria, she adored and envied her perfectness, but know she's seeing her being totally violent and slowly being consumed by the hatred.

Rainbow was not enjoying the sight either. She wanted to interfere and stop the fight. She always knew Astria have powerful magic and has a probability to switch in to the dark side. But she never thought that, that probability would have a high chance. She tried to stood up from her throne only to be halted by Hood.

"Patience, my dear." The King of Existence stated.

"What do you mean, patience?! We can't just let her become slowly corrupted, we have to intervene! If we just let her continue to cause destruction, she'll plunge into the dark side! If we don't do anything, she'll end up like Toffee!" The Queen of Reality shouted with irritation.

Despite his wife's protest, Hood remained calm. "Have some patience, my dear. This is their fight and we must not interfere. We must trust their descissions to fix this situation and just watch them deal with it. I'm sure, Princess Butterfly already have a plan to save her sister from falling into the dark side." He said as he looked at Star. "Just trust them and they'll be fine"

Rainbow calmed down when she heard those words. "Fine. I'll let them be. But if things get out-of-hand, you can't stop me from intervening." She remarked.

"Fair enough." He replied.

Back at the battlefield, Astria was laughing evilly while Geno Marco was still on the ground. However, before the genocider could even stand up, the dragon let out a fiery blast from its mouth to the enemy.

"Burn! Burn! Burn! BURN!" Astria chanted as she watched the large scaly beast incinerate the genocider.

However, when the dragon stopped, there was nothing on the spot. No skeleton, no ashes, just nothing. Astria looked rather intrigued, while Star and Marco looked terrified.

"Hey, over here!" The genocider's voice shouted. They all turned to see the him standing in the fortress' rubble while all his wounds are now bandaged.

"What?! How did you even sealed those wounds?" Astria asked.

"Easy. I used the first aid kit." Geno Marco replied, lifting the said kit.

Star burst into giggling when she saw the kit. "I guess even the future you're still the safe kid." She said to Marco, making him huff in annoyance.

Astria wasted no time as he continued to attack the genocider with every magic spell she have. Soon giant stone pillars went plummeting down, venus flytraps sprouted out of the ground, books came flying around, and bombs exploded everywhere. The battle was so dangerous that Star created a bubble to keep her and Marco safe. But despite every spell Astria threw at her enemy, Geno Marco always find a way to repel it.

"Impossible! How could you evade all of my spells?! Are you even human?!" She shouted in surprise.

"I was, but I grew out of it." The genocider replied.

"Urgh, You're really starting to get on my nerve!" Astria groaned in frustration. She then raised her hand and summoned all of her magic.

 _"Sandstone, Gravel, Basalt, and Granite,_

 _Dig deep within and let magic ignite,_

 _A spell that could cut through flesh and bone,_

 _Turn my hated foe into stone!"_

A gray beam of magic came out of her hand and sailed straightly towards her enemy. However, the genocider was rather distracted by his own wounds, he transformed the wand into a mirror which coincidentally reflected the beam turning the dragon into stone.

Hood chuckled at the sight as he sit majestically (slouched) on his throne. "Backfired by her own spell. Ironic isn't it?" he muttered, as he remembered that this isn't the first time she was backfired by her own spell. Rainbow just rolled her eyes behind her mask.

Star decided that this is the right time to do her plan and try to turn Astria back to normal. She needed to find a way to stop her from plunging into the dark side. She doesn't want to fight another dark lord and she certainly doesn't want her sister to end up being another dark queen, so her plan must work or else she'll be fighting her own sister (who apparently is stronger than her). She immediately dispelled her magical bubble and ran quickly leaving a very confused Marco behind. She found and ran towards the two remaining statues (The King and Queen) from Astria's stone army earlier and quickly blasted them with spells.

"Narwhal Blast!"

"Mega Narwhal Blast!"

"Rainbow Fist Punch!"

"Dagger Crystal Heart Attack!"

But, no matter how hard she tries, none of her spells was powerful enough to damage them. However, it did caught their attention, much to Star's frustration.

"Oh snap! This is not what I have planned!" She shouted as she immediately ran away while the statues chased her.

Back to the battlefield, Astria was now so angry her eyes burn in anger, literally. Flames is in her eyes as she was slowly being consumed by anger and hatred for her foe. She breathed deep and let out a loud screech, causing the genocider to fall back and also cause some cracks to the stone dragon she's standing on. When she finished screaming, she fell weak on her knees and rubbed her throat.

"Ugh, that hurts. Maybe I'm overusing Meteor's body a little." She said to herself. Then she saw how the attack weakened the genociding maniac, she quickly stood up and aimed her hand to cast another spell at her foe. But this time she'll make sure it hits. So she raised her other hand and created a prison from the ground her enemy stands. She knew that this cage won't hold him very long, so she must hurry and cast a spell.

This is it! The moment she have been waiting for ever since the fight began! She would finally be able to defeat her hated foe! The darkness started to crawl through veins as her eyes began to totally lose life and be consumed by evil desire.

"Hyper Ultra Inferno Bla-" Before she could even finish the spell and taste sweet victory, the most unexpected thing happened.

She heard Star scream.

It wasn't a joyous scream or a scream of excitement but rather a scream of distress and terror. She turned around to see Star laying on the ground, completely helpless from the stone statues who kept attacking her, the very same ones Astria summoned to protect her sister and Marco. The boy himself is trying to fight back against the statues but found himself utterly powerless against them. None of his attacks work, and neither does any of her spells.

For a moment, Astria's eyes turn back to normal before turning back into the ones filled with rage and bloodlust. She glanced towards her foe then back towards Star. She have to choose what to do: It's either she kill her enemy or save her sister. Both choices are both important and both have big consequences if not fulfilled.

If she choose to save Star, she will save her own sister's life and fulfill her promise to their mother, to be safe. But if she does save her, she will risk both hers and Meteor's life. She remembered that the body, she is currently using is Meteor's. If she dies in this body, Meteor will also die with her.

However, if she does kill her enemy, she will get rid of the pest and plunge into the darkness to gain more power. But will have to see her sister die before her eyes and let guilt consume her for all eternity.

Her mind was so confused on which one she would have to choose. This problem is so hard, that even she, the (self- proclaimed) smartest being in all existence can't decide the right choice. But time is running out and she must choose now. She raised her hand and charged her magic then closed her eyes hoping she make the right choice.

"Hyper Incineration Blast!" She shouted as a fiery beam came out of her hand obliterated the statues, reducing them to nothing but dust while Star and Marco was left unharmed. She smiled to herself before she collapsed due to fatigue and excessive use of magic.

Geno Marco suddenly burst out of his cage and turned his wand into a large hammer and hitting the stone dragon so hard it began to crumble down and fall apart. Astria rapidly fell down with the debris of the structure. Seeing her sister fall down, Star immediately casted a protection bubble at Astria. The smart princess then safely but unconsciously landed on the ground due to being protected by a magic bubble, only to be buried by rubble of the destroyed stone dragon.

Before Star could get near to dig for her sister under the rubble, Geno Marco walked near it with the gigantic hammer and raised it high, ready to take another life yet again.

"Sleep tight, princess." He said mockingly. However, before he could bring down the hammer, a blast of dark magic hit him. He turned around and saw a face...

That face...

The face that filled him with hatred...

The face of his mortal enemy...

The face of Star Butterfly!

Then he saw another face. This one was a bit unexpected to him. The face was filled with bravery and courage. The face the that he thought he was never going to see...

He saw the face of his younger self.

When he saw them together, memories flooded back to him, reminding him of the once happy life he had with Star. However, it's all just scars of the distant past. Even with all of the memories, all of the happy times in his life, he didn't feel anything.

He felt nothing. No empathy, no glint of sympathy, not even a hint of remorse. He just felt empty...

The only thing in his mind was to kill. Murder was the only thing that makes him fulfilled. Slaughtering everyone was his goal, his only function and he ain't stopping now...

"Well, well, well, what do we got here?" He said with a creepy chuckle.

"Stand back, I have my wand! I will blast you if you take a step closer or hurt my sister!" Star said.

"Do you really think you're a match for me? You're sister can't even defeat me, what makes you think you can?" The genocider asked, those questions seems to pierce through Star's emotional armor, as she slightly lower her defense. Much to the genocider's delight.

He charged towards her, with immense speed and fierce will, merely just swiping away the powerful spells the rebel princess sends towards him. When he reached her, he grabbed her by the neck and raised her high in the air, with a triumphant grin. "I've waited so long to do this!" He said with an evil smile as he prepared to snap her neck, while she struggled from his grasp.

Suddenly, something hit his chest, the force was not very powerful but strong enough for him to let go of Star. He looked down and saw his younger self punching him with fierce rage.

"Stay away from Star!" Marco strongly stated, while holding a defensive stance protect Star from his evil future self, with the girl still catching her breath.

The genocider's heart was filled with hatred as his face expressed his anger.

"Why?! Why are you doing this?! Why are you protecting her?! Don't you know that she is the reason you're life is falling down?! Don't you know that she's the reason why I'm the monster, you're facing now?! She is the reason why we're both here, she is the reason why I suffer, why we suffer. So please, my younger self, let's kill her once and for all!" The genocider remarked.

"No, she brought good things to my life. Without her, I'm still the safe kid and I'm still alone. But she brought excitement and danger to my life and she's the nicest girl I've ever met. She always gave warm hugs and supports me at everything. I don't know what happened to you and your Star, but I won't be giving up my Star that easily!" Marco bravely responded to his dark future self. A small smile grew on Star's lips as she heard those words. Those words that can't be replaced, those words that showed her that she is worth fighting for. A sign that Marco is truly her best friend.

Geno Marco growled as his younger counterpart and shot him a death glare. Then he started to step closer towards the boy.

"Stay back! I warn you I'm a red belt in Karate, with a stripe!" Marco shouted, trying to keep his best to hide the quivering in his voice, though his whole body is trembling in fear.

"You fool! Did you think I don't know that? I know it! I know everything about you because I am you! I know that you took five years to take that stupid belt from a loser who never progresses. Yet here you are, boasting you're strenght to me, who've spent most of my time defeating hundreds- No, thousands of people stronger than me! So I ask you, are you threatening me boy?" The genocider remarked with a devilish grin.

Those statements made Marco gulped in fear, but still held on to his pose.

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" He shouted as he threw a punch, only to be caught by the palm of his evil older self. Geno Marco then raised his younger self and looked at him. "Such a shame. You're a disappointment."

Marco tried to punch Geno Marco in the chest but it had no effect. Then an idea popped into his mind, if he can't win physicaly then he'll crush the villan's motivation instead.

"You are the worst future me I've ever seen! You're a jerk and a psycopath that kept hunting down people because you're empty. I will never be like that, you know why? Because I have friends and family and Star is one of them and she will always be! I will never be like you!" The boy proclaimed to his future counterpart who just laughed at him.

"You can't fight destiny, younger me. You're gonna be me in the future, all because of her!" The genocider yelled as he pointed to Star. The princess tried to crawl away but is halted when Geno Marco created a wall to block her path. He then tossed Marco aside.

"Apparently, I can't kill you. Killing you will end my existence and would make the world at peace again." He stated to his younger self then he looked towards Star and started to walk towards her. "So I'll kill her, my most hatred enemy, the root of all my anger, the cause of all my pain. I'll kill you now Star Butterfly! And I'll end you without using the wand, I'll kill you with my own bare hands!" The genocider then took a hold of Star's neck and raised her high, choking her again in the process. Marco ran towards his future self but it was too late. The genocider then he aimed his fist towards her face and hurled it with sheer force. The princess and the Earth boy froze in fear.

However, before the punch could hit her, a powerful wave of magic colided with the genocider, sending him flying to distances while dropping the princess safely yet again. They all turn around and found the source of the mysterious magic and all gasped in surprise. The most unexpected thing was standing before them. It was...

... another Star, her arm extended from shooting magic. Another fourteen year old girl with blonde hair, and heart cheekmarks but they are cracked and faded.

However, instead of a green dress, she was wearing a blue dress with an iron breastplate and a bright yellow gem in the center. She was also wearing a slightly torn apart crown, silver gauntlets at her hands and iron combat boots.

"Hey Marco" She greeted casually. "It's me your best friend." All of a sudden, she transformed into a thirty years old version of herself with the words "Star Butterfly" was magically floating above her head.

"Well, well, well, after all these years, you've finally decided to show up!" Geno Marco stated seemingly expecting the adult princess.

Mage Star smiled at him. "Did you miss me? Admit it, you missed me!" She teased.

"You could say that. I've been waiting so long for a rematch." Geno Marco said as he pointed at the scar on his face.

Mage Star just laughed at him. "Aww, What's the matter? Widdle Marco can't handle a single scratch? Don't worry because this time..." Her smile turned into a twisted grin. "I'll claw your eyes out instead."

Star and Marco seems to be terrified right now as both of their future selves are much darker and more evil than any of them could even imagine. And the worst part is that they're enemies. Neither of the teens have ever had the idea that they become not just enemies but sworn nemesis in the future. Both glanced at each other, unsure of what to say, so they just watched their future selves duel.

The genocider glared then glared at the adult princess "Such big threats, your majesty. How about we just fight instead?" He stated.

"As you wish, peasant!" She responded with an evil smile.

Geno Marco roared and Mage Star let out a wicked laugh as they both charge towards each other. The genocider tried to throw some punches but the adult princess nimbly evaded them and slashed his chest with her gauntlets. The genocider recoiled in pain but the adult princess didn't stop as she shot a powerful laser from her hand that manage to knock him away.

Before he could even recover from her attack, Mage Star immediately casted as spell.

"Rainbow Fist Storm." She whispered as colorful arms came from behind her, and was launched towards the genocider.

However, even though he is under a dangerous situation, Geno Marco didn't panic as he took out his wand and turned it into a tennis racket. Then he used it to launch the rainbow colored fists back to the adult princess. Mage Star dodged the projectiles, while Star and Marco was almost hit by them.

Suddenly, Omniscientous suddenly appeared behind the two and suddenly absorbed them. Star and Marco was kinda surprised when it does so.

"Omnisc, what are you doing?!" Star asked.

"Taking you to safety, that's what!" The huge eye answered. It then rose up high, away from the two dueling psycopaths but still near enough to view them fighting.

Mage Star then saw how her enemy just deflected her attacks, she decided to cast another spell.

"Mega Narwhal Barrage!" She shouted. Then large blue narwhals with razor sharp tusks rapidly came out of her hand and sailed straight towards the genocider. However, Geno Marco just swatted the narwhals as if they were just flies, while also laughing mockingly at the adult princess.

"Really, princess? This is it? You know you couldn't-" Before he could even finish the statement, he felt a sharp pain at his back. He turned around to see a few narwhal sailing towards him. If he hadn't cast a protection spell to himself earlier, he would have gotten himself impaled by one of the narwhals. Though, the attacks still can do severe damage.

Suddenly, the narwhals began coming from random directions, confusing the genocider even more. While Geno Marco was busy fending himself against the sharp deadly projectiles, a whip of magic coiled around his left foot.

Mage Star raised the whip and tossed the genocider, sending him flying in the air. While flying at midair, the sand far beneath him began to combine and form a massive Minotaur.

The Minotaur let out a loud roar, before striking the genocider with its gigantic fist, pummeling him down to the ground. The minotaur's strike was powerful that Geno Marco can't stand up immediately after. Once the genocider was stricken down, the minotaur turned back to sand.

Star was a bit too surprised to see her future self defeat the enemy almost immediately, while Astria had gotten great lenghts to fight him but with no success. "H-How did she do that? How did I do that?" She asked.

"It's the patterns." Marco said in a quite serious voice.

"What?" The rebel princess muttered in confusion.

"The reason why Astria is defeated easily while future you manage to beat my future self. He's reading the patterns of his enemy by body rhythm. Astria has some obvious pattern in her attacks while Future you is just firing spells randomly and keeping the Element of Surprise. That's why even though how complicated Astria's spell is, my future self still manage to evade them yet easily defeated by future you. Still, reading body rythm is a rare skill that only a master at martial arts can do. I must have gotten so trained in the future to get to that level." The boy stated seriously. "Also my future self is pretty tired from fatigue. Though I wouldn't say future you have won, if she let her defense down, she might get overwhelmed just like Meteor and Astria."

"I see, but why does our futureselves fight? Couldn't we all just get along? What happened to future me and future you that ripped our friendship apart?" Star asked.

Omniscientous sighed and said. "I don't know the root of it problem, but I do know how you two had- I mean, will drift appart."

Meanwhile on the battlefield, Geno Marco slowly stood up and looked at Mage Star with an amused expression. "Well, you've gotten more powerful since our last fight princess." He stated.

"Of course, and I learned new tricks too." The princess remarked as she touched the ground, making the battle field enclosed in a large circle.

The spikes grew and grew until turning into a wall bordering the battlefield and ensuring no escape.

"Pretty Impressive." Geno Marco said, as he used the wand to toss a giant fireball to his enemy. Mage Star just created a forcefield around herself to block it.

"You've been enjoying using my wand like a little toy, haven't you? Perhaps it's time for me to take it back." She said as she conjured a magical whip and cast it upon the genocider's arm. Geno Marco tried to pull her towards him, but found his strenght equal to hers, much to his surprise.

"Well, would you looked at that. You've also gotten strong since our last face off." He said in an impressed tone.

"Of course I am. What did you think I did all these years?" She asked in confusion.

"I don't know. Having Tea parties with your friends? Oh wait! That's right, I forgot! I KILLED THEM ALL!" He taunted with a maniacal laugh, hoping to break the princess' will to fight. Unfortunately, he made a bad move. A very bad move.

Mage Star's smile fell as she snarled at him and clenched her fists. Tears began to fall from her eyes and magic surged towards her hand, then her cheek marks turned to skulls.

"YOU MONSTER!" She shouted as she just used a magic beam to levitate her enemy at mid air and slammed him back to the ground, then she conjured a giant rainbow colored fist suddenly and kept pounding and pounding the genocider repeatedly.

"You've killed everyone! Mom, Dad, Janna, Starfan, Pony Head, Kelly, EVERYONE! You broke my heart! I was finally happy with all my friends and family but you just killed them right in front of me! Why did you do that?! Why, Marco?! Why?! Why did you kill my parents?! My friends?! Because of you, I'm in the brink of insanity! Because of you I've no choice but to leave my kingdom! Because of you, my life is miserable!" She shouted as she continued pounding the genocider. Geno Marco was utterly hurt by the spell, but secretly more hurt at each word she's saying.

"Yet, even though you've killed everyone, I still love you! I'm doing this as your friend! I need to stop you from hurting others and yourself more, even if it means crushing you to the core! I need to kill you! I must kill you! I'm sorry..." Her solemn expression turned into an evil, crazy grin. "BUT I'M GONNA ENJOY TEARING YOU APART!"

Suddenly, a large burst of magic was released as she kept firing different powerful spells tearing his body to bloody pieces over and over, all while laughing evilly.

Terrified can not define Star and Marco's emotions right now as they see how Star's future self continually cast spells to erase Marco's future self from existence. The two was paralyzed in fear, unable to even utter a word or even glance at each other. Sheer horror was in their faces as the watched the horrifying scene. Omniscentous was rather quiet, it is not suprised to see this kind of scene but is also disturbed at the sight.

Rainbow was filled with anger right now. Her rage is so powerful that the Plains of Time became very dark, just by her aura. "This is it! I've have had enough! This is the most horrifying thing I've seen in all of the eons I've been living! This situation is out-of-hand and I must intervene!" She shouted.

"Hold on, my dear." Hood said calmly.

"What do you want now?! You told me that you wouldn't stop me if things got out of hand! You gave me your word!" She shouted.

"Technically, I didn't say that. You did." He said as he calm her down. "And we must wait. The battle isn't over yet, a heartless killer isn't easy to kill. It isn't over yet."

Rainbow burst into anger when she heard that. "What are you talking about?! This nonesense must end now!" She shouted as she generated magic from hand. Hood just sighed.

"Forgive me, my love. But I have to do this." He stated, as he gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek. Then suddenly Rainbow froze and fell into a trance.

Meanwhile on the battlefield, Mage Star's rage seemed to cool down, as she stopped casting spells and started catching her breath. She looked at Geno Marco's lifeless body lying on the ground, all bloody and torn apart. She smiled evily as she carefully inspected it.

Star and Marco was paralyzed with fear as they just stand there, speechless. They just saw real violence unfold before them and each of them might suffer a heavy trauma. Star dropped down on on her knees as tears fall on her eyes. She can't believe that her future self is as heartless and cruel as... (Ugh, she can't just handle the name so well) Toffee. Meanwhile, Marco didn't find a good side on the situation either. First, he saw his future self being a jerk killing thousands of innocent people just for fun. Then he just saw him killed very brutally by none other than Star's future self. That is too much to take, even for him.

Mage Star wasn't done inspecting when suddenly, the lifeless corpse turned into sand. Confusion, was written on the adult princess face as she looked at the sand curiously, remembering that she didn't cast a sand-turning spell. She thought for a second, then suddenly she was hit realization. Her mind was filled with dread as she carefully examined the thought.

'What if... Oh! Oh no!'

"Cheese and Crackers." She "cursed" under her breath.

"Why, that's a good curse substitute, princess." A voice from behind, stated to her.

She tried to turned around only to be hit by a powerful force and be hurled across the place. She hit the wall so hard it began to crack. She quickly tried to stood up but due to the impact that caused so much damage in her body, she constantly failed. She looked up and saw Geno Marco standing in all his glory, completely unharmed and incredibly strong.

The adult princess growled at him. "What?! How did you survived?!" She shouted, acting to be shocked.

The genocider just laughed mockingly at her. "You didn't think I would die that easily, did you?" He stated. But then he saw a glint of light when he looked at her eyes. He immediately jumped to the left to avoid the powerful barrage of narwhals from behind. "But I guess you already know I survived." He said as he watched the narwhals sailed towards the adult princess, she just deflects them easily.

Mage Star slowly stood up, and used magic to enhance her injured legs. She then looked at her enemy with a smile. "I must say I'm a bit impressed to see you outwit me in combat. I should've remembered that you were the smartest kid in class. Ah, memories. But I guess all of that are just distant blurs in your past." She said as she let out a sigh, then she continued with a sincere tone.

"Look Marco, I want to help you. I know you're not the same kid that used to be my best friend, the one who prioritizes others, the one I fell in love with. Yet here I am, trying to redeem you, trying to bring you back. I know there is still a glimmer of a good person inside you and you just need someone to find it. I know this is crazy. Call me what you want, call me foolish, call me an idiot, but I don't care, I won't give up on you! I know we can still be friends, just like old times. We will laugh together, explore together, and be there for each other. You can cook your world famous super awesome nachos too! The point is I want us to be what we used to be, I know it's gonna be difficult at first but if you are willing to change I'll be there for you, and we will cherish every moment we have together. So let's end this battle and let's quit fighting." She stated as she offered a hand.

 *** Mage Star is sparing you.**

Star couldn't believe what she just heard. Her future self is a long mature speech! She never thought she would do such a thing!

Oh right, she's also giving Future Marco a second chance.

The speech warms her heart, as she realized something. Future Her is right, she must cherish her friendship with Marco. She is so busy trying to rush things up, she didn't gave him a time for his feelings. She didn't value their friendship well enough, she wanted to rush and move on to the next level so now there is a large hole in it. She realized, it's all her fault.

As for Marco, his heart melted when he heard it. He remembered all the times he had with Star, all the happy memories they had together. They had a great friendship until that day he dated Jackie. He didn't know Star's feelings nor does he know that he is secretly hurting her in the inside. He should have been a better friend. How could he be so oblivious? He should've known Star's feeling for him, he should've taken the hints, but no! He's a big idiot! He glanced at Star but he didn't speak, he just stared at and let the silence rule between them.

Meanwhile, Geno Marco carefully inspected the offer. He wanted to make sure that it wasn't a trick to turn the tables and outwit him. Although, he seemed to look stern and unaffected by the speech, deep inside, it did affect him. The speech triggered some memories of the distant past, and disturbed his feelings. Ever since he became a relentless killer, he didn't feel any emotion other than anger and hatred. But now, he is feeling something new, something strange, he is feeling remorse.

He couldn't believe that speech would make him feel something again. He is feeling hurt and regret while also feeling suspicion and skepticism at the same time. He inspected the offer over and over until finally he landed to the final conclusion.

... That it is not wise to take that offer.

"Sorry, but you're little, Too late.'" He said as then he suddenly charged towards her with fierce hatred and bloodlust.

Mage Star just easily dodged his attack.

"You think I'll accept your offer of redemption, mere moments after just you tried to kill me?" He said.

The speech warms her heart, as she realized something. Future Her is right, she must cherish her friendship with Marco. She is so busy trying to rush things up, she didn't gave him a time for his feelings. She didn't value their friendship well enough, she wanted to rush and move on to the next level so now there is a large hole in it. She realized, it's all her fault.

As for Marco, his heart melted when he heard it. He remembered all the times he had with Star, all the happy memories they had together. They had a great friendship until that day he dated Jackie. He didn't know Star's feelings nor does he know that he is secretly hurting her in the inside. He should have been a better friend. How could he be so oblivious? He should've known Star's feeling for him, he should've taken the hints, but no! He's a big idiot! He glanced at Star but he didn't speak, he just stared at and let the silence rule between them.

Meanwhile, Geno Marco carefully inspected the offer. He wanted to make sure that it wasn't a trick to turn the tables and outwit him. Although, he seemed to look stern and unaffected by the speech, deep inside, it did affect him. The speech triggered some memories of the distant past, and disturbed his feelings. Ever since he became a relentless killer, he didn't feel any emotion other than anger and hatred. But now, he is feeling something new, something strange, he is feeling remorse.

He couldn't believe that speech would make him feel something again. He is feeling hurt and regret while also feeling suspiscion and skepticism at the same time. He inspected the offer over and over until finally he landed to the final conclusion.

... That it is not wise to take that offer.

"Sorry, but you're "Too little, Too late."" He said as then he suddenly charged towards her with fierce hatred and bloodlust.

Mage Star just easily dodged his attack.

"You think I'll accept your offer of redemption, mere moments after just you tried to kill me?" He said.

That comment made Mage Star suddenly realized her mistake. "Touché"

The genocider threw another blow at the princess but the latter easily evades it. "Did you really think I could change? That you could make me believe that 'Trust is Key', 'Love is the answer' and that 'Friendship is Magic?'" He asked.

Mage Star just stared blankly at him. "Nope, not really. Though I like the last one, sounds like a motto of a show for little girls." She commented.

Geno Marco burst into anger as he quickly rushed to attack the princess, whom manage to dodge yet again and sent a counterattack. They had a long fierce battle, they sent spell after spell, blow after blow. Both have fierce determination and strong killing intent against each other, both are also refusing to surrender, unwilling to stop the viscous battle and continued unleashing their full power.

Star and Marco's head is about to explode due to the overly confusing situation. Both don't know how to comprehend the events that is happening before them. But both are tired to see their future selves battling and trying to kill each other.

"Violence?! Again?! When will this endless battle end?!" Star complained.

"Yeah, this is really inappropriate for us to see. But we are forced to watch, due to both our fates being in line. Though I can't bear the violence any longer, why does this have to happen?" Marco stated.

"Well, this is a Rated T fanfic after all." Omniscientous said.

"Uh... what?" Both Star and Marco asked in unison, confused on what the huge eye said.

"Nevermind." Omnisc answered.

The battle was intense but as it progresses, both battlers are getting tired. Both wanted to continue their duel to the death, but found their self weak from fatigue, wounds and minor blood loss. So both silently decided that it's time to end their fight.

"C'mon, Star. Give me your best shot! I'm not afraid of your magic! If you want to blast me out, do it! Bring it on!" He taunted at Mage Star.

Mage Star immediately complied as she raised her arms and charged her magic through them. She then shot out a large and powerful beam from powerful beam from her arms, the beam was so powerful it incinerated anything in its path.

However, even though seeing how powerful the beam is. Geno Marco just smile cockily as he generated a shield using the stolen wand. Though the shield has brought protection, the force was powerful enough to destroy the shield and push the genocider very far away, it didn't harm him, at least not fatally.

When the beam had stopped, Geno Marco slowly rose to his feet, only to realize that he's at the edge of the River of Timelines. One wrong step and he'll be forever lost in time. He carefully got away from the edge to avoid that fate.

Upon seeing the genocider survive her attack, Mage Star burst into anger and immediately casted another spell without any second thoughts or any kind of hesitation.

"Hyper Cupcake Sprinkle Bomb!" She shouted as a huge cupcake suddenly came out of the air and explode into a thousand razor-sharp spear-like sprinkles to all directions. Geno Marco tried to put up a shield but some of the projectiles managed to penetrate through it. One hit his hand, causing him to drop the wand into the River of Timelines. As it fell, Geno Marco tried to catch it but failed miserably as he watched the wand sink into the river being completely lost in time forever.

However, Geno Marco wasn't the only one affected by the reckless assault. When the cupcake exploded, a volley of projectiles also sailed towards Mage Star, she tried to deflect them but three spikes managed to hit her in the leg injuring it very badly. She clutched her leg and started using magic to heal it but to no avail, all it can do is to ease the pain.

There is another group that has been affected by the cupcake explosion, Star and Marco was also affected. One stray spearinkle (spear sprinkle) had flown too far and hit Omniscientous' hexagon.

The moment the projectile hit, the huge eye popped like a bubble leaving only its golden hexagon plating. Due to Omniscientous' sudden disappearance, his magic vanished and gravity took control, Star, Marco and the hexagon plating began plummeting down from a great height. Marco couldn't help but stare on the ground far beneath them, hoping there is something that could save them from their impending doom. Fortunately, Star held her wand and quickly casted a spell.

"Mega Cake Blast!" She shouted as a beam of magic came out of her wand and a giant cake materialized from thin air. Both the teens safely landed on the cake, but was covered by icing in the process.

"Nice save, Star. Though I feel kinda sticky." Marco stated as he tried to brush the icky substance while Star just giggled at him.

The two psychopaths from future glance at their younger counterparts. The moment they looked at them, the two time travelers felt something. Something they haven't felt for a long time, a kind of emotion that they've forgotten for a long time and was thought that they would feel again.

They felt Love.

Not the kind of romantic love, but a love that is pure, free from lust and all kinds of desire. A love that is stronger than anything else. A love that is magic!

The aura it contains largely affected the two psychopaths and it caused two different effects.

Mage Star stared at her younger self and the younger version of her former best friend, a powerful force of love emanated from them. That made her realized that she was wrong, she should've never used violence and put more faith in her best friend rather than hunting him down with vengeance and slowly become the monster she swore to stop. The force of love made her realize the importance of friendship and it awakened her conscience, the one thing she lost long ago.

As for Geno Marco, the results were opposite. The aura of love was tormenting him, reminding him all of the horrible things that he had done.

The more he felt the love, the more he feel miserable and desperate to make it stop. The love was not decreasing his hatred but rather building his rage even more. Pushing him further to the dark side and the path of violence.

Mage Star was too focused staring at her younger self and her companion, she didn't realize her that her enemy was slowly walking towards her. She only started to realize, when she was overshadowed by his sworn nemesis. She looked up in horror as she looked up to see Geno Marco with a grim expression, she was slowly filled with dread the more she looked at him. Sure he didn't have the wand but he still knows some bone breaking techniques in addition to his brute strength. She closed her eyes and waited at the pain that will come to her... but it never came. She slowly opened her eyes to see Geno Marco looking towards their younger selves with hatred in his eyes.

'Was he...? Oh no! No, no, no, no!'

The adult princess quickly and desperately tried to take the spearinkle off her leg as she watched the genocider walk toward the teens. She tried to stop him by casting a powerful spell but only a small trickle of magic came from her hand. She looked hopelessly at herself in her current state, he just smirked at her before he continued heading towards their younger counterparts.

The two teens was to busy playing with the cake that they didn't realize the incoming threat. Geno Marco raised his fist and hurled them straight to the blonde girl, only to be thrown back by a jaw-breaking uppercut, teen Marco sent towards him. The genocider flinched as he was thrown back, he clutched his jaw and rearranged it before scowling at his younger counterpart.

"You! Stay out of my way! Let me kill her! Let this nonsense end!" He shouted.

"No! I won't let you touch her or even a single strand of hair on her head! I will protect her no matter what and if you want to hurt her, you'll have to go through me." Marco proclaimed.

Geno Marco then grabbed the younger version of himself and tossed him away like he was nothing, before he turned to Star with an evil smile.

Star wanted to raise the wand, she wanted to bombard him with a few strong spells and show this guy what she learned from her past experience of 'Everyday Monster Fighting.' She also has the will to hurt this person. The problem is that... she is paralyzed with fear. She wanted to fight and defeat this 'monster' but she was too scared to fight or even move. She just stood there waiting her impending doom. Geno Marco just laughed at her.

The genocider then tried to grab her, but Marco immediately comes back and delivers a sharp jab at his left cheek, causing him to flinch and fall back again. He then glared at his younger counterpart again. "You! Why won't you learn?! Why can't you just let me kill her! Wake up and accept that I am you! I am your future! Your destiny-!"

"Screw Destiny! Fate can't decide who or what I'm gonna be! Not even you! You maybe my future self but I will never be you! I would rather die today protecting Star, my best friend rather than live and become a monster as you are!" Marco proclaimed.

Both future dwellers, as well as Star, was astonished to hear the boy willing to sacrifice both his future and his own life to protect his one and only best friend from the threat of his older self. Star began to tear up as she heard what he said. She forgot all of her worries and her fears was replace with awe, she tried to wipe her tears as she walked towards him.

"You mean it?" She asked.

"Of course, I mean it. We've been through a hard time lately but we mustn't forget that we also had a lot of good times together back then. You changed me from being the poor, lonely safe kid into being a friendly, adventurous boy, and I couldn't thank you enough for that. So if had to grow up without you, then I would rather not grow up at all." He replied. Star hugged him him very tight as she cried heavily, Marco also does.

Mage Star, Star's future self, also started to tear a little as she heard the boy's words. She envied her younger self as such words was never said to her by the Marco of her timeline. She recomposed herself as she remembered that there is still a constant threat. As she finally remove the spearinkle out of her leg, she looked down at her hands which was emitting a soft blue glow, reminding her of a powerful spell to stop the threat.

That spell. The last spell she learned. The only spell she learned from Rhombulus, before he was destroyed. The spell that once defeated and kept the Queen of Darkness locked for generations. The exact spell that she needed.

However, in order to cast the spell she must have a very close proximity with the target or at least have physical contact. In this process she needed to risk her life but she must also find a way in order to get close to him and make skin contact. And she know exactly how to.

Geno Marco was burning in anger at the moment as he thought that his younger self chose Star over his own future. He also refuse to be like him, he refused to kill their source of agony and pain and even telling him face to face that he will never be him. After a few seconds of watching them hug, his patience broke. He roared as he raised his fist and aimed them towards the two.

"If that's what you want, then fine! Die with her!" He shouted as he hurled his fist down at full force, however before it could hit them, something unexpected happened.

"Hey Marco, Huuuuuuuugs!" Mage Star shouted as she suddenly tackled the genocider into a hug. Geno Marco was caught off guard with by the sudden assault he didn't have time to block it.

"What?! What are you-" He cut off his own question as he felt the crystals creep in his back. His mind was filled with terror as he struggled from the adult princess' grip but to no avail.

Due to the genocider's constant squirming they tumbled down and landed on the River of Timelines and the crystals are now above waist.

Being in a time distorted dimension, the more the object weighs, the more time it needs to sink, granting the future dwellers to leave one last message to their counterparts.

"Hey, little me!" Mage Star shouted to her younger self, Star looked at her with worry and confusion as she is slowly being covered by crystals and sinking in the river. The adult princess saw the worry at the rebel princess' face so she tried to cheer her up. "Hey, don't worry about me I'll be fine. Now celebrate that we defeated our enemy. But before that I want you to promise me something..."

"Alright, what is it?" Star asked curiously.

"Promise me that you will never be me! Promise me that you will never take the path of violence! Promise me that you will be the monster that I became... Or so help me, I will go back in time and haunt you for the rest of your life!"

Star took in a deep breath and said. "Alright. I promise."

"Pinkie promise?"

Star smiled. "Cross my heart and hope to fly, stick a cupcake to my eye." Both said in unison and both giggled.

"Oh and one more thing!"

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Mage Star said, smiling as the crystals was coating her body and slowly sinking to her doom.

Geno Marco on the other hand, can't stop screaming. "No! This can't be happening! I must not be defeated! No! No! Nooooooooooo!"

"Oh will you just shut up!" Mage Star shouted as she kissed his lips with passion, effectively silencing him. Thankfully, the crystal fully coated them so neither of the kids saw what they are doing.

The two fell into a deep slumber as the crystal finally sank in the river, being completely lost in time forever.

When the crystal is gone, Star and Marco smiled at each other as they will remember forever what they just witnessed that day.

"Well, today is a strange day." Star stated.

"I'll say." Said voice from behind her.

"Huh?" Star turned around and saw a large floating mirror. However, it had no reflection or images of any sort, just a bland, plain, imageless, floating mirror.

Star inspected the mirror carefully and found nothing suspiscious of it, then suddenly an image popped out. It was Astria. "Boo!"

"Aaaaaah! CHEESE AND CRACKERS!" She screamed as she harshly fell back. The smart princess was bursting out of laughter when she saw her younger sister's reaction. However, Star was not amused.

"Ha! You should see the look on face! It's priceless!" Astria stated as she continued laughing.

"Ha ha, not funny, Astria!" She complained with a sarcastic laugh.

"Well, today is the weirdest day of my life." Marco mumbled to himself.

"I didn't think I would say this but I'm glad to be a mirror again. Fighting a murderer is really exausting!" She said as stretched her virtual arms.

"That reminds me, how did you get back to being a mirror." Star asked.

"Well, uh..." Before Astria could answer, Meteor came out of the rubble and let out a few coughs, before glancing around in confusion.

"Uh, where am I? Why am I under a pile of rubble? What happened? Why does my head hurt? And why does my throat sore?" She asked to no one in particular. The kids and the mirror rushed towards her, she immediately recognizes them.

"Star? Marco? Astria?" The warrior princess muttered in confusion. "What on Dimension Plane is happening here?"

"Oh great, Big Sis. You're awake." Astria stated.

"Can someone explain to me what just happened here?!" Meteor shouted in frustration.

"Well, it's a long story. What's the last thing you remember?" Star asked.

"Well, the last thing I remember is the lullaby last night, after that my memories are kinda blurry." The warrior princess stated.

"Wait, that was last last night. You really have a lot to catch up, care to hear the story?" The rebel princess asked.

"Not really, my head still hurts. I think I need to rest for a while." Meteor answered.

"Well, take all the time you want, nothing is gonna disturb you." Astria stated. Then suddenly her image began to turn to static. "Wait... something... is... jamming... my... signal."

As the mirror become completely static, a new image began to form, they all gasped to see who it is: Queen Moon.

"Star... Mewni... under... attack..." The queen's voice began to vanish as the static noise filled the place. They all exchange worried glances at each other as they heard the message, neither of them was wanting to break the tension between them.

The static died down and Astria's image began to reapper. "Alright, I'm back. What did I miss?" She asked, and was suprised to see her companion's worried expressions.

"We're going to Mewni." Meteor decided. Before Astria could ask why, the warrior princess took her dimensional knife and openned a portal to their home; Mewni.

Hood chuckled at his throne as he watch each of them enter the portal. "Now their real test is about to begin."

As the group stepped out of the portal, they gasped to see the sight before them. Black clouds was looming over the skies, and an army of rats and monsters with glowing green eyes was marching towards Mewni led by the dreaded villain himself, Ludo-Toffee. The kingdom army is also ready to attack, with fierce weapon and magic.

 _ **The Battle for Mewni... Is about to begin.**_

 **Post-A/N:**

 **So did you like it? Here are the things you need to know:**

 *** Sorry to disapoint you guys but Genocide Marco will only appear on one chapter. This guy was never meant to be a major antagonist, but rather a one-shot villain. I really just can't create a plot with a genocider as villain.**

 *** The song Astria sang is a revised version of Buck's "The Marriage of Figgaro" from Ice Age 5: Collision Course.**

 *** The quotes "Screw it! Why shout I tell you that story when you're about to die?!" and "Gettttttt dunked on!" are from Undertale, spoken by Undyne and Sans respectively.**

 *** Mage Star was supposed to be Dark Star but I changed that for the sake of the plot.**

 *** My "Battle for Mewni" Arc is gonna be different from the canon. For Eclipsa didn't make a deal with Moon and Ludo isn't one of the main villain.**

 *** I watched the promo and I noticed that Moon said Toffee killed her mother. I freaked out once I heard that. To be fair, I guessed that before the promo was even released.**

 *** I really want to post the sketches of my OC's so please suggest where I can post them.**

 *** I'll be expecting your reviews.**

 **That is all, your humble author: The 13** **th** **Narrator out.**

 **Now for the sneak peak:**

 **(The kingdom of Mewni is in trouble)**

 **Meteor: What do you mean the queen has not returned?**

 **Guard: The monsters are invading the kingdom!**

 **Citizen: The undead is uprising!**

 **Charlotte: All hope is lost.**

 **(Courage is needed...)**

 **Star: We can't just stay here and do nothing! The kingdom is in danger! Our family is in danger! And your just gonna let that happen?!**

 **Moon: Sometimes the best thing we can do is to give up.**

 **Toffee: Since I already got what I wanted, I no longer need you. Goodbye.**

 **Glossaryck: Even though, I foresaw this happen, it's still a surprise.**

 **(Feelings are revealed...)**

 **Tom: Sorry, buddy. Earth is gone.**

 **Marco: This is all your fault!**

 **Janna: You guys really need to fix things up.**

 **Star: I'm sorry.**

 **(Friendships are tested...)**

 **Marco: Ever since you came in to my life, you ruined everything! I wish we never even met!**

 **Star: WE ARE NO LONGER FRIENDS!**

 **(The fate of Mewni...)**

 **Citizen: The Queen had abandoned us!**

 **Toffee: (Evil laughter)**

 **Guard: Toffee is coming!**

 **(... is in their hands!)**

 **Meteor: If I'm gonna die today, I won't go down without a fight! I will die fighting no matter what!**

 **Tom: You know what this means, right?**

 **River: This... means... WAR!**

 **Star: We'll fight for what's right!**

 **Ludo: Levitato!**

 **Astria: Aw, darn it! I don't have hands!**

 **Toffee: Just give up, Kid.**

 **Ludo: Get out of my body, you evil lizard!**

 **Meteor: Time is distorted!**

 **Astria: The universe is at risk!**

 **Timothy: We're doomed!**

 **Marco: We'll fight... Together.**

 **Toffee: Have you learned nothing?**

 **(Star vs the forces of Evil: Time Twirl Chapter 12 - The War on Mewni)**

 **?: Hello, Moon.**

 **Moon: Hello... Mother.**

 **(Coming Soon!)**

 **River: Well I'm gonna need some popcorn.**


End file.
